


Books & Behaviors

by GreekLetter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, POV Second Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekLetter/pseuds/GreekLetter
Summary: After an unforgiving life event, Blake Belladonna decides to move away from the town she's lived in for years. Taking a job in Vale, where she knows no one. As she sets out to make a new life for herself, she knows there's two things she needs. A good coffee shop and the perfect bookstore. Maybe finding a pretty girl at the bookstore isn't so bad either.** 2nd person POV **
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 93
Kudos: 157





	1. books and tea

**Chapter One**   
  
**Books and Tea**

"At least the view is nice." You mutter to yourself as you continue to unpack the remainder of your books onto the shelves in front of you.

Having recently moved to Vale, you have had some issues adjusting to your new life here. All alone. With literally no friends or family.

Your company works with the university here to help fund their studies. And when an opportunity opened up, you all but jumped at the chance to leave Patch. Unfortunately, your personal life had begun to cripple your professional life and a change had to be made.

At your going away party Yang and Ruby had gone on and on about how much you were going to love Vale. But you had only been there for two days prior to your move. And even that was just to find an apartment. Retreating right back to Patch, where you'd lived since starting university.

The city is a pretty interesting and modern place. There's a decent bit of nightlife, and it's a fairly artsy city as well. Plenty of things that would keep any normal person occupied.

And here you are, alone in your new place. Sitting on the couch with nothing to do. You reach in the box one last time, lifting the final book from within. Without care, you flip it open to a random page and start reading.

"I can live alone, if self-respect, and circumstances require me so to do. I need not sell my soul to buy bliss. I have an inward treasure born with me, which can keep me alive if all extraneous delights should be withheld, or offered only at a price I cannot afford to give."

Quickly, you snap the book shut and slide it into an empty space on the shelf.

"How ironic. Maybe it would do me some good to wander out and find something new to read."

You take one last look out of your apartment window, admiring the scene before you. A river runs gracefully through a sea of skyscrapers as they line the horizon. Snatching your keys and umbrella up from their place on the cabinet near your front door, you head out into the chilly, rainy afternoon cityscape below.

—

After completing a brief search on your phone, you found a coffee shop that looked reputable enough to get a tea from. While you wait your turn at the edge of the counter, you continue your online search for the nearest and most appealing bookstore.

Beacon Books. Something about the store front photo just sells it for you. There's an antique looking flare, but at the same time it has a modern decorative touch. They also belong to the same membership club that your old bookstore used to keep track of your purchases. Which is just an added bonus.

Folding up your umbrella, you shake it quickly under the overhang in the doorway before opening the door and stepping inside of the shop. You don't want to make the ground wet and cause anyone to fall.

You can't help but notice how amazing it smells. A mixture of warm vanilla and old book pages.

Carefully, you prop the umbrella up by the door and make your way towards one of the aisles towards the back wall. You didn't really have anything in mind to buy, so you were hoping something would jump out and interest you.

Eventually, you find yourself in the poetry section with your tea in your left hand as you pick up various books with your right, flipping them over to admire the cover or read the back. Occasionally you would read the first few pages, if the cover piqued your interest enough.

Taking a sip from your tea, you grab another book. Admiring the cover, it's black with a matte finish. And it's adorned with a shiny gold constellation pattern. It looks to be about 150 pages. Decent size for a poetry collection.

"That's a pretty good one." Looking up, you meet eyes with a woman with silvery white hair that's braided over her right shoulder. "Kind of dark and moody, if you're into that sort of thing."

She places a book back into place on the shelf and turns to walk back down the aisle.

"If you need help finding something, just let me know." Catching yourself staring, and forgetting your manners, you shake your mind free.

"Oh, yeah, thank you so much." The woman gives you a curt little wave and disappears beyond the end of the aisle.

Quickly, you internally shame yourself for your behavior.

Way to go dumbass. See a pretty girl and suddenly, you forget how to speak.

Rolling your eyes at yourself one more time, you take a sip from your tea and wander off to find the nonfiction section. Still holding the poetry book in your free hand.

Immediately you find the book about behavioral psychology and its impact on social interactions written by a very well known psychologist in the field that you've been interested in reading. You grab a copy and add it to the now small stack of books in your hand.

As you round the corner, you see the same woman from before leaning with her elbow against the checkout countertop as she reads a book of her own.

There are a few other customers in the store, but they appear to be immersed in whatever it is they are doing or reading.

Nonchalantly, you clear your throat when you're about ten feet from the counter so that you can… politely disturb her? Is there such a thing as politely disturbing someone? Doubtful.

"Oh, sorry. I should be paying more attention." She quickly slides a bookmark into the center of her book to mark the page before pushing it to the side to hide it from view.

"No, it's totally fine. No big deal. Jane Eyre is worth getting distracted with." Sliding the two books across the counter, you rock back on your heels slightly. "Do you happen to have a trash bin?"

The woman behind the counter looks up, confused by your question. So you give a small shake to the empty tea cup in your hand.

"Oh." She rolls her eyes to herself and reaches out for the cup. "Of course." She looks back down in front of her. "This is an interesting coupling of books." She says as she scans each book and places it in a bag.

"I uh, I really like poetry, it's kinda my favorite. And the other one is just some work related leisure reading." Shrugging your shoulder as you try not to get caught up staring at the woman a second time.

"Is that a real thing? Work related leisure reading?" The quirked eyebrow and skeptical smirk across her face lets you know that you sound like a total nerd.

"Yeah, um, I guess that made me sound super boring, didn't it?" Continuing to rock back and forth on your heels, you can feel the flush of embarrassment creep across your face.

"Oh no. No, no. Not at all." The girl says sarcastically as she purses her lips and shakes her head, the braid brushing lightly on her shoulder.

"It's totally okay if you laugh. I mean, I probably would." You shrug.

As soon as you admit it, the woman begins to audibly giggle behind her hand. You can't help but smile as you hand her your credit card to pay for your books.

It feels good to make someone smile. It feels like it's been forever.

"Well, thank you for the laugh. And you have a great evening, Miss Belladonna." Slightly taken aback, you look at her suspiciously. How does she know your name?

But then it dawns on you.

"Ah, my name is on my credit card. Gotcha." Wait. Did you just give her the finger guns? Lord help you.

She mimics you, shooting them right back. "Nothing gets by you, huh?"

"If only that were remotely true." You say, in complete honesty, taking your bag of books from her. "Thank you for all your help." Turning, you take a step towards the door and grab your umbrella from the holder.

You're still completely embarrassed from basically everything that has happened since you entered into Beacon Books, but you decide not to let it stop you from trying to be somewhat human. So you turn back around.

"It's Weiss."

"Huh?" Now you're confused.

"My name, it's Weiss."

"Oh, duh of course. I'm-"

"Blake."

"You can't keep beating me to everything. You have to let me say at least something and pretend you didn't already know it."

She crosses her arms over her chest before answering. "Okay, go for it."

"Well, I was going to say it was nice to meet you, Weiss. But now I'm not so sure." Now it's your turn to give her a sarcastic smirk as she stares back at you, mouth slightly open in disbelief. "Have a good evening."

You feel a smile tug at the side of your mouth before heading out the door of Beacon Books and back out into the rain.


	2. she has a name

**Chapter Two**

**She Has a Name**

"So Bellabooty, how was your first week in Vale?" Yang's voice is overly cheerful, as usual.

But on this occasion it's welcome. Mostly because being alone in Vale hasn't been as grand and freeing as you'd thought it would be.

"You know. As someone that has never even touched my butt, I don't think you have any right to speak of it in such a manner."

"Ha. Still prudish as ever." This makes you roll your eyes. You aren't prudish at all. Yang is just.. excessive.

You place her on speaker phone so that you can move around and continue to unpack miscellaneous items throughout the apartment. You hate packing. But you hate unpacking even more.

"It's been find here, I guess. Just been getting settled into everything. I can't find my pen holder for my desk. I have no idea where it is. So there's that."

"Well that just sounds terrible. Where have you been keeping your pens?" Sarcasm all but dripping from Yang's tone.

Normally it wouldn't bother you, but unpacking and not being able to find some of your things has been making you anxious.

"Once I find it, I can tell you where you can shove it."

"Woah Belladonna. Do you need some of that therapy those doctor friends of yours do, or what?"

"No, sorry. I'm just stressed and tired from moving. And work has been excessively more busy this week than I thought it was going to be for a first week. So it's just a lot of adjusting." Huffing out a sigh, you take a seat on your couch.

"Maybe you should go out and do something? Maybe meet some new people. Or do something to relax. You like to read books and that type of boring shit. Do some of that."

"You know damn well I won't be going out with the intent to meet new people."

"Kinda hard to do that if you never wanna leave your house."

"I left the house the other day, for non working purposes actually."

"Oh yeah? What was the occasion? Was there a sale down at the nerd store or something?"

"You know that I buy most of my things online, not at the physical nerd store. But anyways, I actually found a decent coffee shop and I went to a bookstore and bought some new things to read."

"Baby steps, I suppose." There is a brief silence, in which you imagine Yang is doing something with her hair. "Outside of the mind readers you work with, have you made any new friends or anything?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, they are psychologists, not mind readers."

"Same thing."

"Whatever. And I actually did learn one person's name that doesn't work with me."

"The name of the barista at the coffee shop doesn't count. They prolly had on a name tag anyways."

"I can hear you rolling your eyes. And no, it wasn't the barista, who's name was Jeffery by the way. I met someone at the bookstore. Her name is Weiss and we had a real live conversation."

"So is she hot?"

"Is that all you ever think about? The only question you could possibly think to ask?"

"You know that asking me twice as many questions as I asked you isn't going to make me forget that you didn't answer my question."

"Fine. She was.. well above average on the Blake Belladonna scale of attractiveness. But that doesn't matter because I made myself look like an absolute moron."

"Okay so like, is this a hit it and quit it situation. Or a stay for breakfast the next day, or maybe even like a dating situation?"

"What in actual fuck is wrong with you? And it was none of those 'situations.' She helped me decide on a book. She assisted me in the purchasing of said book and then I exited the bookstore with my books and went home."

"Did you at least get her number or something?"

Finally, just giving up on fighting Yang and her perversely driven mind, you give in.

"You are completely ridiculous. I got her name, and that was all."

"Bummer."

"Tell me about it."

"Well you will just have to try harder the next time you go back."

"What?"

"I'm sure that you've already read whatever books you bought by now. So go back and get some more books. And that phone number. Duh."

"Oh. I guess I could maybe try the next time I go back to the store."

"There ya go! You can do it."

"Thanks mom." You say sarcastically. Your dear sweet mother would hardly approve of Yang's methods for anything related to dating.

"I gotta go though. Ruby and I are meeting our uncle for dinner. I'll text you later."

"Cool. Tell Ruby I say hello."

"Will do. Toodles."

After ending your call with Yang, you make your way down the hall to your bedroom. Gracelessly flopping down onto your bed with a huge sigh.

Talking to Yang on the phone was almost as energy draining as talking with Yang in person. But you weren't gonna lie, your mind had drifted off to that girl in the bookstore more than a few times this week.

She was basically like a perfect little bookstore fairy goddess, dressed in a sweater and pristine skirt.

She had a nice laugh too. Even though she had basically been laughing at you. Still nice.

But you can't just waltz into her job and ask for her number. That was not how it worked. There were a lot of factors to assess and possibilities to think through.

For now, you were content with just figuring out what to eat for dinner. Rolling off the bed, you make your way back down the hall and into the kitchen. After looking through the refrigerator and the nearly barren cabinets, you made your decision.

Pizza it is.


	3. what happens in the frozen dinner aisle..

**Chapter Three**

**What Happens in The Frozen Dinner Aisle..**

After a week of eating like total and complete garbage, you decide that maybe it's time to go to the grocery store. If only pizza and take out weren't so delicious.

And clearly, you hadn't properly planned this trip to the store, because you had walked to work this morning and the grocery store wasn't within walking distance.

So now you were walking home, just so you could get in your car and drive to the store. Lovely. Disorganized. Frustrating.

While walking down the street you receive an email reminding you that the fourth book in a popular, and you use that term loosely, romance novel series you read is releasing today. You totally forgot to preorder it online. But you're dying to read it. So you decide to swing by the bookstore on your way home.

Swinging the door to Beacon Books open, your eyes immediately begin to scan for a certain someone's familiar silvery white hair. But there is none to be seen. You even took an extra and unnecessary lap around the store just in case.

Disheartened, you grab a copy of your highly anticipated book and head to the checkout counter. Some guy rings you out and adds the book to your digital collection list, hands you the bag and sends you on your way.

You were so bummed out by the time you got to your apartment building, you almost forgot that you needed to go get groceries.

Come on Blake. Get it together. Can't be acting like a sorry sob because the pretty girl wasn't there waiting for you at the bookstore. If anything, you should be grateful she wasn't there to see you buy such an embarrassing book.

Tossing the bag with your book over your shoulder onto the back seat, you hop into your car and turn the key in the ignition. You know you should be more concerned with things like.. you know, going to buy food so you don't starve to death.

Yes, better plan.

—

Once you get to the grocery store, you find a parking space and grab a cart to place your food items in and make your way inside.

As you stroll through the produce you spot one of your favorites.

"Avocados, hell yes." You drop a few of them into a bag and place them down in your cart. You're also listening to music in your headphones in order to drown out the potential for human interaction, as usual.

Continuing through the produce, you get some bananas, strawberries, and kiwis. You don't know why. Most of it will prolly go to waste because you won't eat it all fast enough. And as usual, you end up getting way more vegetables than fruit. You've always preferred them.

Eventually, you find all the other fresh foods that you were looking for. So you push your cart and make your way to the dreaded frozen food section.

You've never been one for frozen dinners, but who doesn't love chicken nuggets? That's right, no one.

Somewhere in between the notes of classical music playing in your ears, you hear a familiar voice.

"Wow. For some reason I didn't peg you as a frozen dinner kind of girl."

It scares you enough to drop the bag of nuggets on the ground, before turning to see who could possibly think it's okay to invade your personal space. And while you try to figure out what you're going to say, you pull the headphones from one ear.

"Thanks for making me drop my nuggets. I can't even put them back and get a different bag without looking like a jackass." You grab the bag off the floor, leaving both arms hanging loosely by your sides, meeting Weiss' eyes with an apathetic look.

"Well then, here." She opens the freezer door and grabs a bag of nuggets. "You can take my bag, and I'll take yours."

"That's really unnecessary. I was completely joking. And you don't seem like a chicken nugget kind of person." You turn and toss the bag into your cart, letting it thud in the bottom against the metal wiring. "No offense."

She lightly sets her own bag down in the cart and shrugs it off.

"None taken, I suppose. But I do like the occasional chicken nugget"

"Good to know."

"And why is that?" Her quirked eyebrow makes your heart throw itself up into your throat, then you feel it bottom out in your stomach in less than two seconds.

"Um, well. I, uh. Honestly I have no idea why I said that." She squints her eyes and continues looking at you.

"You're funny."

"Am I though?" Letting out an exasperated laugh, you can't help but hide the tone of suspicion in your voice as you watch her pick frozen dinners from behind various freezer doors.

"Hm." Giving you a quaint nod. "I think so." She tosses an armful of boxes into her cart. And the two of you continue down the aisle.

"Well, I'm glad someone does. My best friend thinks I'm about as funny as a funeral."

"This best friend of yours…"

"Yang."

"Yang, maybe she just doesn't understand good humor."

"If she had heard you say that, she probably would've body checked you into the freezer door."

"How… rowdy."

"That's Yang." Shrugging your shoulders. You've come to accept it for what it is after over a decade of friendship.

"What about you though?" Her question catches you off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I work at Beacon Books. So what does the funny Blake Belladonna do?"

"Oh." You clear your throat. "Nothing fun really, I guess. I just started a new research project working on examining different cognitive therapies to facilitate behavioral changes in rats. With a focus on anxiety reduction. We are hoping to eventually be able to adapt the therapies for humans."

Weiss just stops walking while you talk. Like she needs the lack of movement in order to focus on what you're saying.

"That was probably the nerdiest thing I think I've ever heard. But it sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it's not really interesting. But if it helps people find ways to deal with issues in a more reasonable and responsible way, I'm all for it. But it's science so we are still far from seeing if the methods are effective, and will eventually work with humans."

She continues to watch you as you speak, and listens intently.

"Sounds very noble of you. Trying to help people."

"Judging from the contents of your cart, it looks like you might need help learning how to cook."

As soon as you said it, you regretted it. But Weiss begins laughing and nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah. I'm a terrible cook. It's never been a strong suit for me. But I can use the microwave like a pro." She tilts her head for emphasis.

"Well, now that you know how truly nerdy I am, what about you? How long have you been a bookstore girl?"

"It's been about five years." She furrows her eyebrows in thought. "Wow. I haven't really thought about it. But it's always been a dream of mine. To own a bookstore. So I guess I'm nerdy too, just in my own way."

"Oh wow. I didn't know that you actually own Beacon Books. That's amazing."

"Yup. Everyone in my family has always gone into the family business, but I put my foot down and decided to open my own bookstore instead. So I left home after school and haven't looked back."

"See, now I wish I were that kind of nerd."

"I mean, I am basically the coolest nerd you know. Probably."

"Definitely." Immediately nodding in agreement. "My coworkers are.. let's just say that they are lacking in most social skills, like you know, being able to hold a conversation."

As Weiss finishes paying for her various frozen dinners she turns toward you. "Feel free to come hold a conversation with me at the store any time."

"And if you ever feel like you need some behavioral therapy tips, you know who to call."

"I will keep that in mind." She smiles and it's the first time you realize how blue her eyes are. They remind you of the beach your dad used to take you to when you were younger. "Have a lovely rest of your evening, Miss Belladonna."

"Doctor."

"What?"

"Technically, it's Dr. Belladonna."

"Well, damn." She winks at you before turning to leave you there, alone in the grocery store check out line.

Your eyes follow Weiss as she makes her way out the door and into the parking lot. You hear someone clear their throat excessively, which brings you back to what you were doing.

"Your total is $83.79. And I can't believe you didn't even give her your phone number. You basically told her to call you, but didn't even give her the number, man."

You don't know whether to be embarrassed that the cashier noticed that you failed to trade numbers with Weiss, or to be angry at him for eavesdropping on a perfectly public conversation.

"Yeah, I suck. I know." You mumble as you slide your credit card through the machine to pay.

"Oh no man, you got this. She was totally into it. And when you said you were a doctor. You really are one right? Cuz she was totally digging that."

"Can I just have my avocados, please?"

"Oh yeah, sure." He hands them over to you.

"Thanks for the tip, dude."

"No problem, doc."

"Please don't ever say that again."

"Okay. Have a good evening, ma'am."

"You too."

—

Once you get everything loaded into your car and sit down in the driver's seat to finally head home for the evening, you can't help but lean forward and rest your head against the top edge of the steering wheel.

You can see the reflection of your work ID badge as it spins from the rearview mirror. If Yang had seen that atrocity, she would've died of second hand embarrassment for you.

As you sit there, forehead against the steering wheel, you hear the wind pick up outside. And something catches your ear. You look up and see a piece of paper flapping around, tucked securely under one of your windshield wipers.

"Probably some stupid advertisement." Mumbling as you open the door and reach out, grabbing the paper, unfolding it.

When you flatten the paper out so you can see the perfect swirling handwriting on it, your heart stops beating as you read it.

"Sometimes even doctors need someone to call. ~ Weiss." And at the bottom of the paper there's a phone number.

"Holy shit."


	4. do you drink?

**Chapter Four**

**Do You Drink?**

The folded piece of paper that was left on your car windshield is now stuck to the front of your refrigerator. And it stares at you every time you walk into your kitchen. The number on the paper has gone unused so far. It's been a few days.

But that doesn't stop you from looking at it, like it's staring back into your soul every time you walk by. Or that you haven't memorized it. And think about it all day at work.

No big deal. It's just a phone number. One that calls someone that you already know. Sort of.

Why are you so nervous? Just kidding. You know why. But she wouldn't have given you the number at all if she weren't interested in at least being friends, right? This was a nonexistent scenario that you had run in your mind at least a thousand times these past few days.

—

The next day, you find yourself walking home from the office and on the phone with Ruby. She was doing her best to give you the advice that Yang would never give. You know, the appropriate kind.

"Well I mean, like you said, I don't think she would've given you her phone number if she didn't want to talk to you. Or get to know you better."

"I know Ruby, but I'm just nervous. She's the only person I've actually met and had a conversation with here, outside of the people I work with." You shiver in the cold air as you make your way down the crowded sidewalk.

"Can't you use some of that psychology business you do at work for this?" Her suggestion makes you laugh. Because honestly, one would think that you could. But you didn't like to bring work home, and you definitely had issues using your work brain on your personal life. It had never worked out for you before.

"I think we both know how that turned out for me last time, Ruby."

"Well I mean, Adam still tries to talk to you."

"Unfortunately." This time, it's Ruby that lets out a small laugh.

"Anyways. Joking aside, I really think you should just give it a try. Even if you just send her a text. Or can meet her for coffee. Something. You can do it Blake. You never know, she could be your soulmate or something." That last part seems overly daunting.

"Maybe I will just text her. It seems informal. But it might be an okay place for me to start. Since, you know, I'm terrified."

"You have nothing to worry about. Worst thing that happens is that she just wants to be friends."

"And honestly, I don't have any of those here now anyways so that wouldn't be the worst thing ever." You begin to slow down as you walk down the street, curiously looking to your left. Like something is pulling you there. Beacon Books. "Hey Rubes, I may have a better idea. Let me call you back."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye." Taking a deep breath, you push open the door and walk inside. Screw it.

Carefully, you weave your way through the aisles. Peeping around each corner, looking out for that perfectly shiny hair. After a few minutes of secret agent level snooping, you begin to think that maybe Weiss isn't at the shop today. So you begin to browse.

Eventually, ending up in the classical literature section. You quickly spot one of your favorites. It's about a mad scientist that tries to reanimate body parts, but ends up creating a monster. You've always loved the metaphorical meaning behind the story. That maybe monsters that we see aren't always the true monster. You probably reread it once a year, at least.

"Maybe that doctor calls people when they give them their number."

The blood runs cold through your veins as you look up to see Weiss, a stone cold expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest in complete defiance.

"I can actually explain myself." Can you though? Or are you just trying to buy yourself time?

"Please do." She quirks one eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed.

"I was nervous."

"And why is that?" Your grip on the book in your hands tightens uncomfortably.

"Because I didn't want to say the wrong thing. Also, maybe didn't want to seem too desperate. Mostly just didn't want to potentially scare away the one friend I've made since I've been here."

She looks away, pondering over your reasons while ever so slightly nodding her head. As she messes with something very interesting under her fingernail, you just stand there. Waiting to hear the verdict.

"Well, I think that is absolutely ridiculous." Not what you were expecting. "If either of us were looking desperate, it would've been me when I left my number on your car. And it is going to take a lot more than this," motioning towards you with her left hand "to scare me away."

"Okay then."

"Okay then?" The tone of her voice is slightly forceful. "I have a feeling that you don't do this very often, so I'm going to let you try again with that one."

"Um. Okay, uh. Do you drink?" Shaking your head quickly at your social ineptitude. "Wait. That's not what I mean. I meant coffee. Or tea. Because I like tea, but not everyone likes tea. Some people like coffee. And if you prefer coffee that is totally okay. Whichever you like is perfectly fine." A smirk begins to creep across Weiss' face as you flounder uncontrollably. "I'm clearly terrible at this."

"A little."

"Thank you for agreeing. Would you like to have coffee or tea sometime?"

"Do you need to buy that book?" She gestures to your hands, which are gripping so tightly around the book that your knuckles are white.

"Oh, uh no. I have it already. And I've probably read it a million times." Quickly, you set it back on the shelf where you found it.

"Then we can go." She walks past you, lightly tugging on the arm of your sweater as she passes, getting you to turn with her and follow.

"Um, where are we going?"

"To the coffee shop, you dolt."

"Right now?" You are honestly surprised. You thought you would have time to mentally, maybe even spiritually, prepare. Pick out an outfit. Or just you know, freak out.

"Would you like to wait?" Looking at you expectedly as she leans over behind the counter and grabs her bag and stands back upright.

"No. Now is great." You step ahead of her to pull the door open for her before following her out into the crisp air outside.

The shop is only a few stores down from Beacon Books. So it's a relatively short walk.

"May I see your phone?" She asks as though it's no big deal.

"Sure." You unlock it and hand it to her.

She quickly navigates to the messages app and sends a quick text as you watch her. To who? No idea. She locks the screen and hands it back to you.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. For what I'm not sure."

"Just in case you get too nervous again." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her own phone and looks at the screen. "Yup. Got it." Looking pleased with herself.

"Did you just message yourself so you could get my phone number?"

"I sure did. I can always delete it, if you would like me to?"

"Definitely not. Not at all. Keep it forever. That's perfectly okay."

"You are such a nerd."

"I thought you knew?"

"You're right. I do." She smiles and it makes the chill in the air dissipate. "Shall we?"

You walk through the coffee shop door and the aroma washes over the two of you. It's a warm and earthy smell.

She asks you to order first, since she's not sure what to get yet. You decide to go with a chamomile tea with honey. And Weiss ends up ordering some kind of latte with a flavor in it. Caramel you think.

When you pay for both drinks, she tries to interject. But you quickly dismiss her.

"Technically, I asked you to come here with me, so it's only appropriate if you let me pay for your drink. It's the least I can do. Seeing as how I failed to call, and then made my way into your bookstore to haphazardly ask you to come here with me."

"Just this once." She holds up her index finger to emphasize her point.

"Yes ma'am."

"So what did you get to drink?" Weiss asks you as she takes a sip from her cup. The two of you find a table off to the side near the wall.

"Um, I got a chamomile tea with honey." Placing your own cup on the table, you pull out your chair and have a seat across from Weiss.

"I've never been a fan of tea. Some of it is just not tasty at all. Rather gross even."

"Well. This is going to be fun."


	5. body language

**Chapter Five**

**Body Language**

After settling your mutual distaste for each other's drink preferences, although you have nothing against coffee and drink it occasionally, Weiss wanted to play a rapid fire game of twenty or more questions.

"Okay. So I guess we can start at the beginning. Where were you born and where did you grow up?"

"That's easy. I was born in Kuo Kana in Menagerie. Which is also where I grew up. What about you?" Bringing the tea to your lips you carefully take a sip. Still a little too hot.

"Atlas, and I left as soon as I could get away." She nods definitively. "Where did you go to school? And what did you study?"

"Um, I went to undergrad at Vacuo University. I got a scholarship and majored in psychology, which is useless by the way, and then I minored in philosophy." You take a deep breath. "Then I went to Patch to continue working towards my masters and my doctorate. Which I completed with a concentration in behavioral psychology."

"Wow. My turn I guess. Kinda hard to follow that one."

"Not really. I was just comfortable always being in school, and I guess I was scared to leave."

"Fair enough. Well I decided that I had to leave Atlas because I hated it, so I went to the University of Mistral and I studied literature and business."

"Alright. My turn. Favorite color?"

"Really? That's your first question? And blue."

"Yes it's my question. It's very important. Mine is purple."

"Favorite day of the week?"

"Easy. Thursday."

"You are so random. I guess I'll say Sunday."

"What's your biggest pet peeve?

"Why do you want to know that?"

"So that I don't do it. But you have to answer."

"I guess when you're trying to talk to someone and they're on their phone the entire time. I think that just comes from being at the store and people are trying to half way talk to me or ask questions while they're either on the phone or texting and it really bothers me. What about you?"

"It really bothers me when people stand up and don't push in their chair."

"I'm literally going to leave the chair in the middle of the room from now on."

"You wound me." Clutching your hand to your chest as though you are in pain, wincing.

The two of you kept this up for at least an hour. Every time one of you asked a question, the other would answer and continue the exchange. The more and more she speaks, the more you feel like you could listen to her talk for an eternity.

Sure, you were used to listening to other people talk, or observing people while they talked. But this felt different. You weren't invested for any scientific purpose. Your interests were completely genuine and personal.

And then the focus shifted to work. Weiss had told you all about how she founded Beacon Books and used all the money her dad thought he'd given her for college on building the business from the ground up.

"I feel like I've talked basically this entire time. So now it's your turn."

"Uh oh. Well prepare to be disappointed."

"Highly doubtful. Just talk about what you know. You study stuff all day long at work. Tell me about it, Dr. Belladonna." She gives you a teasing glance over the rim of her coffee cup, making you roll your eyes.

"You're going to take every chance you get to mess with me about that, aren't you?"

"I can't say that I won't."

"Fair enough." You try to mentally woosah yourself. "Well, I spend most of my day studying behaviors in mice, currently. Eventually we will either finish this study, or adapt it and continue it with human trials. But you know scientists. Always have to start with mice."

Weiss looks visibly repulsed by the thought of a single mouse.

"Yeah. Maybe we won't talk about what you're doing at work. Mice aren't appealing to most girls, myself included."

"I honestly don't care much for them myself." You make a weird face. "And my coworkers get mad when I give them all names." Shrugging apathetically.

"You would give all the mice names." She hums quickly while she contemplates her next question. "What is your favorite thing to research or study at work?"

"Like currently? Or like things relating to behavioral psychology that I've studied in the past? Or just in general?"

"Just like, overall." She brings her coffee back up to her lips while you ponder your answer.

"I guess I would have to say body language has to be my favorite. It's very informative and it's fun to observe."

"And why is that?" You can tell she's interested from the questioning tone of voice.

"Well it's easier if I show you." She shifts oddly in her chair. "That came out wrong. Sorry. What I mean is I can show you how you can tell a lot about people from their body language. Look at the barista for example," you slide your body so you can see better from your chair "I can tell you that she's probably slightly overbearing and possibly a little bossy at work. But I can also tell you she doesn't feel she has proper control over what it is that she is talking about right now."

"How can you possibly know all of that? We can't even hear what she's talking to the other guy about."

"Eh, you don't always need to hear what people say to know what they actually mean. Look at her hands. See how she has them?" You mimic the baristas hand position with your own. "Only her fingertips touch. That's called steepling. People do that when they try to show control or authority. But I can also tell that from how excessively she nods her head while interacting that she is anxious about whatever it is that they are discussing."

"Interesting."

"I think so."

"Do another one."

"What?"

"Analyze someone else."

"Oh. Okay." Turning again, you take a quick scan through the shop. Your eyes come to rest on a couple in the opposite corner of the cafe. "This one will be fun for you, I bet. See the couple across from us?"

"Yeah. They look like they're on a date maybe."

"It's going to be their last one. I would bet my degree on it."

"How do you know?" She leans in towards you, clearly invested in the impending dramatic reveal.

"Well the girl has her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her legs are crossed under the table. Which tells me that she's guarded, or resistant. Her eyebrows are also raised. A sign that she's uncomfortable."

"And the guy?" Excitement is building in her voice.

"He appears to be full of shit." She laughs at your immediate statement of honesty and it makes you smile.

"Okay, how do you know that one?"

"He keeps touching his nose. And he is way too overzealous with his eye contact."

"Probably why his date looks like she's being interrogated in a prison instead of having coffee in public."

"Most likely. I can sympathize."

"Hey!" She tosses her napkin at you. Now it's your turn to laugh.

Weiss takes a brief look at her watch while you check the notification that has repeatedly come through on your phone. It's just Ruby checking in on you.

"Oh no, I didn't realize what time it was. Is it okay if we head back to the store? I forgot to leave a key with Ren and there's no way for him to lock the door." She gives you an apologetic look.

"Yeah sure, no problem. I should probably think about heading home myself. I have to work in the morning and pretend to be a responsible adult."

You toss your empty cup into the trash bin on your way out of the door before holding it for Weiss to walk through. As soon as you get outside you quickly shove your hands in your jacket pockets to keep them warm. The walk back to Beacon Books is short.

"Well thank you for the coffee. And the interesting conversation."

"You are very welcome. Any time."

"Hopefully soon. Have a good night, Blake."

"You too Weiss, get home safe."

She gives you a small wave and you turn to make your way home. It's only a few blocks to your apartment.

When you walk through the front door, you toss your keys into the bowl on the cabinet and hang up your jacket.

As you sit down on the end of your bed to take off your shoes, your phone makes a sound notifying you of a new message. Assuming it's either Yang or Ruby, you pull it from your pocket to respond.

But it's not from one of the sisters. It's from Weiss, thanking you again for the coffee and saying that she hopes to see you again sometime soon. At the end of her message is a smiley face winking one eye. Suddenly there's a lump in your throat and rocks in your stomach.

"I, I don't even know what that even means."


	6. window shopping

**Chapter Six**

**Window Shopping**

The next few weeks had gone by with nothing extraordinary going on. Work has been progressing. You were beginning to get familiar with the lab, your new coworkers, systems, all of that.

Today had been rough though. There had been a meeting this morning and your boss had come down hard on all of you about the expectation of results and deadlines. You personally hadn't missed anything, but apparently some of your peers had.

But you got to spend the rest of your day in the lab. Which was usually your favorite place. So it was just you and the mice.

Oh yeah. And Velvet. Who was complaining about you talking to the mice.

"I just don't understand why you feel it necessary to provide the mice with names, when they are not pets." She shuts a cage a little harder than she needs to, for emphasis you're sure. "They are test subjects. No more, no less."

"Well, maybe I just like to name them. There doesn't have to be a reason for everything." Shrugging your shoulders.

"Nevertheless, I still find it pointless. Especially when they get rid of them at the end of the trial."

"I was trying not to remember that part, thanks." Frowning at Velvet, you don't like thinking about the inevitable disposal of the mice.

"Anyways, how has it been for you here in Vale so far? Finding your way around?"

"I guess. Found the bookstore, coffee shop and grocery store."

She looks at you, eyes almost dead and void of all emotion or interest. "Thrilling. You like to read?"

"Yeah. I read a lot." You click submit on the form on the tablet in front of you, sending in the test results for the behavioral analysis you've been working on throughout the week. "Okay, well I just put in my results. I'm gonna head home for the day. Don't forget that Ironwood wants our reports by next Tuesday for this section of the study." You say as you grab your bag and swing it over your shoulder, nearly sprinting out of the lab room door.

"Have a good weekend." Barely catching her farewell as the door slams shut, and you're already about ten steps down the hallway.

Not like you've got anywhere to go except for your apartment. But who wants to spend Friday night at the office? Not you.

—

Scarf wrapping has never really been your forte, but you finally get the multicolored fabric arranged around your neck. Quickly you button up the front of your jacket before scanning your ID badge to leave the building.

You forgot your gloves, immediately regretting it, so you shove your hands as deep into your jacket pockets as possible.

Clearly, you weren't prepared when it came to winter wear coming here. Patch and Menagerie weren't the coldest places. And Vacuo was literally a constant desert. Vale was way colder in the winter.

As you speed walk your way down the sidewalk, you feel your phone vibrate in your clenched grip. Instinctively, you slow down slightly so that you don't trip as you pull the phone from your pocket to read the message.

~ I like your scarf.

This makes you come to a full stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Realizing you are standing completely in the middle of the walkway, you step to the side and look around curiously. How did Weiss know what your scarf looks like? And where was she?

Ah _._ You think to yourself as you give her a cheeky wave. She's leaning against the front window of Beacon Books, phone in hand. Most likely she had been rearranging a window display.

Before you can stop yourself you change course and make you way to the door, pulling it open and walking inside.

"And a lovely hello to you too, creep."

"I am a lot of things, creep isn't one." She quickly dismisses you with a wave of her hand and continues to stack books on the tables in front of her.

"Uh huh. Just watching me out the window. In a one hundred percent creep free way." You cross your arms in suspicion. You aren't angry at all, but you also won't pass up an opportunity to give Weiss a hard time.

"I don't do it every day. So no, it isn't creepy." After a split second she realizes what she said and her eyes widen slightly.

"Oh. And how many days do you normally watch for me out the front window?" Quirking your eyebrow, trying to make the look on your face look anything but excited or hopeful.

A deep crimson hue settles across her cheeks.

"I don't see why that even matters." She sticks her nose in the air. An attempt to recover from exposing herself, no doubt. "I could ask you why you feel it necessary to walk past my store every day. That's equally as creepy."

"That I walk home the same way every day?" Furrowing your eyebrows, you question her again.

Finally allowing the frustration to win, she stomps her foot. "Whatever. How was your day?"

You reach out and grab one of the books she's organizing into stacks. Turning it over to look at both covers.

"It was okay I guess. Nothing too great. It was mouse day." She grimaces, clearly unimpressed with the thought of coming into contact with your rodent friends.

"Gross."

"They're actually pretty clean because we keep them in a sterile testing environment. I'd rather touch them than some people I see walking around Vale."

"There's a new book we just got in over there about that brain stuff you do." She gestures to the open middle area of the store.

"Tired of listening to me talk already?"

"Oh no, never. Absolutely not." Rolling your eyes, you wander over to the table and pick up the book she's referring to.

It's about counseling and relationships. While it's definitely psychology, not exactly your area of expertise in any way, shape or form. Professionally, it didn't interest you. Personally, it was an area you had had little to no success. You also didn't really do so well counseling people through issues. Which is why you had stuck with research, studies and lab based work. Maybe one day.

Putting the counseling book back down on the table, you wander off back to the periodicals section. You pick up one of the countless fashion magazines. You definitely needed to purchase some Vale appropriate winter weather attire. So it couldn't hurt to see whatever Coco Adel is wearing these days. You've always admired her fashion sense.

After a few minutes, you begin to feel like you're being watched, again.

"You know, if you didn't work here, I might think you were trying to stalk me or something."

"Whatever, you dolt." Out of the corner of your eye you see her roll her eyes at you. "What are you reading?"

"I'm just trying to get some ideas. I obviously" you motion to your clothing "don't own the proper winter weather gear for Vale. So I need to find something to order. Gloves for sure. My hands almost froze off before I got here."

"Order? You are seriously going to online shop for everything?" The incredulous look on her face lets you know she highly disapproves of your shopping methods already.

"I mean, yeah? I order basically everything but groceries online."

"That is unacceptable."

"How unfortunate that you feel as such."

"No, what's unfortunate is that you purchase clothing without feeling compelled to try it on first. How do you even know if it's going to fit?"

"Well I mean, I read the measurements and I just return it if something doesn't fit right."

"That is so upsetting." She pinches the bridge of her nose and starts to shake her head. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday so I usually get up and drink some tea and read for a bit and then around noon I call my mom and do laundry."

"That is… disgustingly cute." What is that? Are you blushing? "Anyways, tomorrow afternoon, after you talk to your mom, we are going shopping."

"Like in the store?"

"Like, in the store. Yes."

"Why?" You strain your voice. You hate shopping.

"Stop asking questions like a child." She pushes your shoulder as she walks around you. "Because clearly you need me to help you find some new clothes. And I am more than willing to assist." She motions with her left hand, palm up.

"You really don't have to Weiss. I'm sure you have way better things to do on a Saturday than help me find some gloves and a new coat." You begin to head back towards the front door of Beacon Books, Weiss following.

"What makes you so sure that I wouldn't want to spend my Saturday afternoon with you?"

At first, you think her question is rhetorical, but after a few seconds you sense that it's not.

"Um, well, I dunno."

"Why don't we just make a day of it and do dinner as well?" You can feel your brain slowly beginning to short circuit.

"Okay sure, if you want to."

"Do you want to?" Duh. At this point she probably could've asked if you wanted to walk out into traffic with her and you would've said yes.

"Absolutely." You just rapidly nod your head like a child. You grab the door handle and pull down and try to unlatch the door, missing it twice before finally grasping it firmly with your fingers.

"Lovely, it's a date then." You feel something in your head explode like a lightbulb when the filament blows.

"A what-a what time?" You are so flustered. It's completely embarrassing. The small smile on her face lets you know she can tell you're struggling.

"Just text me when you're done talking to your mom, and we can figure it out from there?"

You pull open the door and the cold air flows in, so you stick your free hand back into your jacket pocket.

"Yeah sure. Sounds good." You stand there for a second, holding the door open and looking at Weiss.

"I'm not leaving so you don't have to hold the door open for me." She lets out a quiet giggle that shakes you from your stupor.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just, I don't know. I'm dumb. I'll just be going home now. Yup. Have a good night."

"Good night. Get home safe, Dr. Belladonna."

You can't help but let out an excessive and disapproving groan when she says it. But when you hear her laugh behind you just before the door closes, it makes you smile.

—

Once you get home for the night and get yourself out of the cold and into your amazing pajamas, your brain begins to process what happened at the bookstore.

Without knowing what else to do, you pick up the phone and call Yang.

"Thank you for calling Xiao Long's Happy Endings Day Spa, where we love you Xiao Long time, how can I help you?"

"I despise you."

"And that is why we are best friends."

"Do you just sit at home and think of that shit all day long?"

"All day Xiao Long." She snickers into the phone.

"I should've just text you. I will know better for next time."

"Live and learn. I'm guessing something happened with you and bookstore babe or else you prolly would've actually just text me."

"Do not call her bookstore babe. Her name is Weiss."

"Yeah yeah. So how's it going? What happened?"

"Fine. She wants to go shopping with me tomorrow to help me find a new coat and some gloves." You breathe out as you lean back into the cushions of the couch.

"Oh wow, not shopping online these days? She must be magical if she can get you into the retail location."

"Not the point. The point is that she also said she wants to have dinner after. And she asked me if that was okay and I said yes and then she said 'it's a date.' But I don't know if that means like a date, date or like a calendar reservation."

You hear what you think is a wheezing sound followed by a loud thud and sequential laughter. Yang must've fallen out of her chair laughing at you.

"Yang, this isn't funny. Quit laughing. I'm serious."

"How is it not funny? Blake, you have to be the smartest person I know. But sometimes you sound straight up dumb."

"I don't see what my level of intelligence has to do with this situation."

"Listen to me, if she said 'it's a date' then it is."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Also, if she can tolerate your cluelessness and somehow finds it attractive, then you should prolly just marry her."

"I am not clueless. Just unfamiliar."

"Okay well, whatever the case may be, you will be going on a date with bookstore babe tomorrow."

"Weiss."

"Okay fine, with Weiss tomorrow. So when is it?"

"Well she said to text her after I'm done talking to my mom."

"Wait, you told her about your weekly Kali Belladonna mom chats on Saturday afternoons?"

"Yeah, wh-"

"And she still wants to go out with you?"

"What's wrong with talking to my mom?"

"Nothing."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated in this moment."

"I will dial it down for you then."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, best friend. So, let's get this maybe date situation planned."

"I mean, I was just gonna go to the mall and shop."

"Solid plan. And dinner? Who is picking the place? Are you going to make a reservation some place nice? Or do you think you guys will do like a chill thing like burgers and fries?"

"I honestly don't know? Other than the copious amounts of frozen food I saw her buy, I don't really know what kind of food she likes."

"Well you need to figure that one out, buddy."

"I should just text her and ask."

"Is she a fancy kinda lady or more of the rough around the edges type?"

"Oh, definitely more fancy than not. She is very well put together."

"Are we talking like, her outfit, or the rest of her?"

"I will hang up this phone right now-"

"Okay, okay. She's proper. Gotcha. I would probably stick with something sit down and eat, no food trucks or anything this time."

"Food trucks probably wouldn't work anyways, it's like well below freezing outside."

"Shit that's cold."

"Hence the shopping adventure."

"I think you're going to be just fine. Just be yourself."

"That's usually the problem." Rolling your eyes so hard you almost lose balance and fall off the couch.

"There is nothing wrong with you, other than that you're a total nerd. A perfectly cute little science baby."

"Quit describing me like one of the specimens in my lab."

"It is what it is. But I gotta let you go Blakey, gotta head back to work. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Hope the night isn't too Xiao Long for you." You start to laugh at your own joke.

"God help your soul. This Weiss chick has no idea what she's in for. Bye Blake."


	7. thunder burger

**Chapter Seven**

**Thunder Burger**

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom." You sit down in the chair next to your bookshelf in the living room and place the mug of herbal tea on the table beside you.

"Ah, I should've known it was you. Right on time."

"You know me, punctual if anything."

"I taught you well."

"Yes ma'am. So how are you and Dad?"

"Just about as lovely as last week when you asked. I'm much more concerned with you. Moving off again to a new place. Are you settling in? Meeting new people?" Rolling your eyes, you get comfortable in your seat. You should've known this was coming.

"It's fine."

"Now Blake, you're my daughter so I know when you say that it's fine, it's never actually fine."

"No, no Mom. This time I promise it's actually fine. I have plans to go shopping with someone this afternoon."

"Oh really? Who? Tell me all about it." Typical Kali Belladonna, always trying to be in the know.

"Um I met my friend at this bookstore I've been going to near my apartment. We've had coffee a few times and we are just going shopping today because I need a new coat. It's ridiculously cold here." You hope that overfeeding her information will get her distracted.

"Does this person have a name? And are they just a friend or, you know.." Here we go. You can literally see her doing the little nosy mom dance she does when she wants to get into your business.

"Her name is Weiss. And she is my friend."

"Okay, well we can talk more about this later. I have lunch plans with your father and the Wukongs. But feel free to send me a message and tell your mother how your date goes."

"It's not a date, I'm just buying a coat and some gloves."

"Uh huh. Well have fun and be safe." The teasing tone of her voice doesn't lessen. There's no sense in fighting her. You will never win.

"Okay Mom. Have fun at lunch, and tell Dad I said hello. Love you both."

"Bye Blake, love you."

You let out a heavy sigh before standing up to go put your now empty tea mug in the kitchen. Oh. And you need to text Weiss so you can make plans for the day.

~ Hey. Just finished talking with my mom. I'll be ready to go shopping whenever. If you still want to go.

~ Perfect. And of course I still want to go, you dolt. Send me your address and I'll come pick you up.

"Send my address.." You really hadn't thought any of this through. Were you hesitant to tell Weiss where you live? No, absolutely not. Quickly you type it out to her and hit send.

She responds immediately, saying she's on her way. Was she going to text you when she was here and you would just run out to the car? Or would she want to come inside and see your apartment? No idea.

But you find yourself fluffing the pillows on the couch and wiping off the countertops in the kitchen. You even open the refrigerator and straighten some of the things on the shelves. Why? You don't know. And when you hear a light knocking on your front door, you guess you have the answer to how Weiss would meet you.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." You aren't ready. Well, physically you are ready. You're dressed and ready to go.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" Weiss' voice carries through the door.

Not bothering to keep her waiting any more, you unlock and pull open the door. It reveals Weiss, pristinely put together, wearing a navy peacoat. She also has on grey pants and navy shoes. And a light blue scarf.

"Uh, hi. You look nice. Um. I like your… shoes." Internally shaking your head at yourself. Can't even give a compliment like a normal person.

"Well. Shit. Shit. Shit. What a nice thing for you to say."

"I aim to please." Why did you say that? Idiot.

"May I come in, or would you like to hang out here in the hallway?" Dumb and rude. Making Weiss stand in the hallway like she's delivering boxes.

"I'm so sorry, please." Stepping out of her way, you hold the door open as she steps past you.

"Your apartment is very cute." When she swings around to face you, her hair falls over her shoulder. "I'm surprised."

"Did you think I lived in a cave or something?"

"Hm. Maybe? I honestly thought it would be more.."

"More what?" Now you're just curious.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be more science-y in here? I'm not really sure. But I love it."

"Oh, I keep the mice in the kitchen. You want to see them?"

"You had better be joking." She looks worried that there could possibly be mice nearby.

"Of course I'm joking. The mice are at work. Where they will forever remain."

"Oh thank God. I seriously thought you kept mice in the kitchen."

"Yeah definitely not. Just food and drink. Would you like anything to drink or something? Or are we just gonna go?"

"I'm fine. We can go whenever you're ready. I'm always ready to go shopping." Weiss looks up with an excited look on her face. She must really like shopping.

But just based off of how you've seen her dressed, you could've deduced that.

"Okay, then we can head out." You grab your bag and keys off the cabinet by the front door. "Would you like me to drive? I can drive if you want. You already drove here."

"Oh don't be ridiculous." She rolls her eyes as she brushes past you out the front door, which you turn around to lock. "You probably have no idea where we are going."

"True. I don't."

"Also, I live in the building next door, so I walked here." She looks back at you over her shoulder and flashes you a smirk before continuing her way towards the elevator.

"Wait, really?" You follow her onto the elevator. She laughs at the questioning tone of your voice.

"Yes, really. How do you think I got here so fast?"

"Fast? It took you over 30 minutes." Rolling your eyes as you hit the button for the parking deck.

As the elevator dings and the door slides open, Weiss pokes you hard in the shoulder.

"Rude." It's all she says before sashaying her way into the parking deck.

You follow her out because you don't know which car belongs to Weiss. Trailing a few steps behind her, she eventually clicks the remote near a pearl white sedan. Figures. Seems like a Weiss kind of car. Fancy, but not overstated in fanciness.

—

The drive to the mall, which is apparently your destination, was fairly quick. Weiss easily filled the time with her indecisive radio station selections and small talk about the traffic and how cold it was outside.

"Really?" That's all you can say when Weiss pulls directly into the valet area. Not even bothering to look for a parking space.

She rolls her eyes at you and gets out of the car, handing the keys to a younger gentleman.

"Welcome back Miss Schnee, haven't seen you in almost two weeks!" Only two weeks? It has easily been two years since the last time you had stepped foot into a mall.

"Exactly how often do you come to the mall, Weiss?"

"I told you, I love shopping." She rounds the far side of the car and steps up onto the curb beside you.

She's a few inches shorter than you. Not that it matters. It's just something you notice. Your mind begins to space out. But something tugging at your arm shakes you free from your thoughts.

"So," the tugging is Weiss hooking her elbow with yours and dragging you towards the entrance, "are you ready to find a new coat? I've been doing my research and I have a few picked out already."

Still feeling unsure about the closeness to Weiss, you stutter out a response.

"What, what do you mean by research? How do you go about researching clothing? Don't you just look at it and say 'I would like to wear this, so I'm going to buy it?"

When she loosens her grip on your arm and slides her hand down your forearm before fully pulling away, you make a mental note that you aren't so unsure about the closeness after all. You almost reach out to continue the contact, but make a conscious effort to hold your arm to your body instead. Just one afternoon without making things excessively awkward Blake, you can do it. Act like a normal person.

"Oh, we are about to have tons of fun. I can already tell. Come on you dolt, this is our first stop."

The first department store reminded you of the one your parents used to take you into to buy school clothes every year. You always just wore whatever was picked out for you. Once you got a little older, your parents let you pick your own clothes, but you never cared for fashion so you stuck with comfortable things like jeans and t-shirts.

"So, what kind of coat are you looking for?" You had already begun looking through the outer wear section. Looking at stuff but not really looking at anything in particular.

"I don't know. Warm?" You hear Weiss scoff somewhere behind you. "I haven't really thought about it. Clothing isn't exactly my area of expertise."

"Lucky for you," she grabs something off of a rack and holds it out towards your body, like she's checking to see if it will fit, "I'm here to help with that."

"Because you love shopping, I know."

"Also because you are my friend, so it's rather important that you don't freeze to death while wearing improper attire. Now, come stand over here so I can find something for you to try on."

Releasing a sigh of defeat, you trod over to stand in front of Weiss while she picks out about four different items.

"Now, you're going to have to tell me what you think about these when you try them on. So I can figure out what you like."

"Oh, I'm going to try them on?"

"How else did you think we were going to pick one?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you would just magically pick one and I would just buy it."

"You thought, or you were hoping?"

"Maybe a little bit of both?" She walks up to you and lays the coats across your outstretched arms. She boops the end of your nose, causing you to flinch backwards out of surprise.

"Not today, Belladonna. We aren't leaving until you have a new coat, and any other winter wear you need to survive in Vale. Now, let's find the fitting room so you can try these on."

"Yay." You murmur to yourself as you carry half your body weight in coats across the department to the fitting rooms.

The first coat was a deep forest green color. Which was fine. But the material was some sort of microfiber fabric that felt odd to you. But you put it on anyways, if only to amuse Weiss.

"Zip it."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"No you dolt." She giggles at your misinterpretation of her request. "Zip the jacket, not your mouth."

"Oh." Looking down your chest, you grab the ends of the zipper and pull it towards your chin.

"Turn around for me."

You feel completely ridiculous spinning around in a circle in this coat. You don't really like the jacket. And you're hoping Weiss won't either.

Once you finish spinning completely around you find Weiss looking at you pensively, her left arm propped up with her chin resting against her palm.

"Okay. That one is a definite no. I like the color, but something about the cut is wrong. And it's too short. Or you are just taller than I thought. Not sure. Anyways, next."

The second one was just as hopeless and ill fitting as the first. The third one had promise. But Weiss wasn't impressed with the color. It was a dark aubergine coat with a thick lining inside. You had liked it best of all the options so far.

"The color is just too limiting. Even though it looked very nice on you." The compliment makes you perk up slightly. "But you have to have a versatile color."

"You're the boss."

"Only for now."

Three more stores later, and zero coats purchased, you're beginning to remember why you don't like shopping. It felt like the two of you had been searching for days and it had only been a few hours.

"If we don't find anything here, I've decided that I would just like to freeze to death until further notice."

"While I would never approve of your untimely death, I must say that I'm starting to get hungry." Weiss looks noticeably frustrated.

"It's okay. If we don't find something today I can just wear like, I don't know, eight shirts and two sweaters to work every day. It will be fine." You shrug and give her a tired smile.

"We will look for a few more minutes and then I guess we will accept fashion defeat for the day."

The two of you continue your looking through racks of clothes and wandering through various areas of the department store looking for different items.

"Hey Weiss, what do you think about this one? The color is neutral. The length is around what you said to look for. It's wool on the outside and has a liner inside so it's warmer. There is a collar that's wide enough to wear a scarf under it or inside of it. And it's double breasted, which you said will look more professional for me to wear to work."

"I don't know how you managed to remember all of those things. It's kind of, well, um, anyways never mind. Um let's just have you try it on."

You slide your arms through the sleeves of the charcoal grey jacket and pull it across your chest to button it up on the right side. Out of habit, you shove your hands in the pockets. Checking to see if they're deep enough. You hear Weiss huff at you and when you look up to find her, she's already right in front of you.

"Let me tie the belt for you really fast." When she reaches around you to grab the ends, you freeze. The blood in your entire body feels cold. And you hold in the breath you just gasped for. "You don't have to wear the belt, it's removable. But I just want to see what it looks like with it tied. And here." She tugs at the hem of the jacket to smooth out any wrinkles. She does the same thing with the ends of the sleeves, fingertips brushing against your hands. "Okay. Stay there so I can look. Now do the spin."

By now, you are fully aware of what 'the spin' means and you turn in place.

"So, what does Weiss Schnee, fashionista, think? Am I doomed to a short life of hypothermia?"

"I think this one is absolutely perfect. Now, please take it off."

"What?"

"Unless you would like to wear it to the register, and through the rest of the mall so that you die of heatstroke instead."

"Oh." Of course Blake, so that you can buy it. Duh. "Sure. Yeah. Let's go."

Once you find the cashier station and place the coat on the counter, you realize that you forgot to look for gloves. Oh well. Those can just be ordered online.

"Here. You're going to need these too." Weiss appears from behind you somewhere, tossing a matching pair of gloves onto the counter.

"Thanks. I was just thinking about how I forgot gloves, but I'm too hungry to go look for any."

The cashier rings up the coat and gloves and shoves them into a plastic bag, seemingly as apathetically as humanly possible.

"$342.78." She taps the credit card machine, like you're supposed to take the hint and pay.

"I had no idea the coat was so expensive. Are you sure you want to get this one, Blake?"

"Honestly Weiss, this coat could cost a million dollars and I'd prolly buy it just because I'm so hungry that I just want to get out of this store and this mall and eat. No matter the cost." Taking the bag from the cashier, you put your wallet back in your bag and Weiss follows next to you as you finally escape the shopping mall for the day.

"Okay. Let's go eat." Weiss gives what appears to be a generous tip to the valet guy as she hops into the driver's seat.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Do you like burgers?" She has the most childishly hopeful look on her face.

"That is the last thing I thought you were going to ask me."

"But do you though?"

"Like burgers? Um, yeah."

"Thank God. I was worried I was about to have to kick you out the car."

"Well at least now I have a jacket to wear for the long walk home." She smiles and rolls her eyes at your stupid joke.

"I have the perfect place for us to go. It's not far from here either."

—

When you pull up to the restaurant, you have questions. Many questions.

"Thunder Burger?"

"Trust me, it's amazing. My best friend Pyrrha runs it. And our friend Nora created everything on the menu when we were in college. It's epic."

"Alright then." Yang wasn't going to believe this shit.

When you walk in, all you hear is the somewhat gentle sound of thunder over a loud speaker. That is quickly interrupted by a loud squeal, followed by an unfamiliar voice.

"WEISS! Why didn't you tell us you were coming? I would've turned up the lightning!" You don't know why it unnerves you. But something about the edginess in this girl's voice unsettles you.

"Nora, you know that I've never cared for the theatrics with which you have chosen to cook the hamburgers. It's rather terrifying."

"Oh come on, a little electricity never killed anybody."

"Actually, I don't think that's accurate. About two thousand people die every year from lightning related incidents." You remember reading something about that in a journal article once in school when you were writing a paper on the disgraceful history of electroshock therapies.

"How do you even know that?" You can't tell from the tone of Nora's voice if she's impressed or just genuinely curious how you know. "Are you some kind of electricity nerd or something? Or a weather lady? Cuz that would be awesome. I've never met a weather lady before."

Before you can even think to entertain Nora with an answer, Weiss steps in for you.

"Blake didn't come here to play twenty questions with you. We came here to eat. And I know you're busy, so where would you like us to sit?"

"Wait, this is Blake? Like Blake, Blake? The one that you've been talking about for-"

"That, that's enough Nora. We are just going to sit over here." She grabs the sleeve of your shirt and pulls you in the opposite direction towards a table in the corner. "Sorry, Nora can be a little overbearing sometimes."

"She just has a strong personality, that's all." Shaking it off, not offended by anything she said. "Being a meteorologist would prolly be really cool anyways."

"And you could get paid to be wrong every day."

"That's true. I never really thought of it that way."

"Well, well. Nice to see you haven't forgotten about your best friend, Weiss."

There is a very tall and very pretty red head standing to your left. She has on a Thunder Burger t-shirt and a gold headband. She has oddly bright piercing green eyes.

"Oh quit being dramatic Pyrrha. I was here two days ago. And I text you this morning to let you know I would be here today."

Something tells you that Pyrrha doesn't give Weiss nearly as much grief as Yang does you, but you can also tell that you don't necessarily feel bad for Weiss.

"I'm not being dramatic at all. But I am being rude." She turns towards you. "I'm Pyrrha. You must be Blake. Weiss has told us so much about you."

"Nice to meet you." You shake her outstretched hand while trying to stand up from your chair.

"Please, have a seat. No need to get up for me. I'm the one who should be more proper. And I'm guessing you two aren't here to talk to me, you're here to have dinner."

"Nothing gets by you these days, huh?" Pyrrha instantly swats Weiss in the shoulder with one of the menus in her hand before laying them out on the table in front of you.

"If Blake wasn't here there would be consequences, but I'll save you the embarrassment for now." Pyrrha flashes you an apologetic look. "I'll be back in a few minutes once you and her highness have figured out what you would like to eat. We have burgers, and more burgers."

"Sorry my friends are slightly over the top." Weiss says quietly as Pyrrha rounds the corner back towards the kitchen.

"Eh, no more so than you." You look up over the menu to see Weiss glaring back at you, which makes you laugh. "I'm just joking. Trust me, Pyrrha is nothing in terms of, we will call it extravagance in comparison to Yang."

"How so?"

"Yang is just very.. honest? Well, that's not a good way to explain it. She's very up front. Doesn't pull punches with anyone." Weiss looks like she's mulling over your description in her head. "Quite frankly, Yang is very crass. She also has the perverse mind of a sixteen year old boy."

"Ah."

"Yeah. But she's basically like a sister to me. We've been best friends for a really long time." Out of the corner of your eye you see Pyrrha lingering, chatting with Nora and some of the other employees and you realize you have neglected to look at the menu.

"Hopefully I can meet her if she ever makes it out here to visit. Only fair, since you got to meet my best friend."

"Deal. Now, what should I get to eat? I'm guessing you are a frequent visitor to the Thunder Burger?"

"Based on the fact that I can't cook, or that Pyrrha owns it?"

"Both."

"I just like the original with sweet potato fries. Sometimes I get a vanilla shake. But sometimes Chef Nora over there gets a little crazy and makes me try something new."

"Test subject status, gotcha."

Weiss giggles a little. "Exactly."

Pyrrha eventually comes back and you order. Taking Weiss' advice, you get the original burger, but with regular fries and a chocolate shake.

"So, you don't seem like someone that would be in on the burger business. Where did you find your best friend?"

"Hm, I've known Pyrrha since high school. We didn't really have too much in common. But then we went off to college and by some divine intervention, we were randomly assigned to be roommates during our freshman year."

"Sounds like the plot of a made for TV movie."

"Probably more like a mini series. But eventually, I helped her find a husband so I got rid of her for a while."

"Is that what you call it?" Pyrrha sets down the milkshakes in the middle of your table while giving Weiss an eye roll. "If anything, she was trying to do herself a favor."

This has you interested. Pyrrha must be able to tell from the look on your face, because she quickly looks over to Weiss to see which one of them is going to continue telling the story.

"Fine, I'll tell it." Weiss shakes her head before leaning back in her chair. "So there was this sad little man that was in my intro to business class."

"He's not sad."

"He was back then, don't even lie Pyr. He asked me out at least ten times that semester and I politely declined each time."

"You told him you would rather walk on spikes and hot coals barefoot than entertain the idea of going out with him." The ridiculousness of the statement is believable only because it's totally something Weiss would say. "So I don't know if polite is the right word."

"My manners are negligible in this situation for the purpose of telling the story." Quickly brushing off Pyrrha's concern. "But after nearly my entire freshman year of fighting off Jaune's incessant asking, I finally caved and told him that he could come to a party they were throwing in our dorm. And by the absolute grace of God, he was completely smitten and head over heels for Pyrrha from the moment he saw her."

"She terribly misrepresents him. Jaune is a really sweet guy. A bit vapid on occasion, but his heart is always in the right place."

"Well he must be a decent guy if you've kept him around this long. And Weiss hasn't caused him any grave bodily injury." You give Pyrrha a hopeful look.

"See? I knew I would like her." She turns to speak to Weiss one more time before walking off. "Please, keep this one around." A blush creeps across Weiss' face before she begins to rearrange silverware on the plate in front of her.

"Are you ready to go home?" When you look up, you see Weiss looking at you expectantly across the table.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'm ready to go whenever you are. But don't we need to pay for our food?"

"Don't worry about it. Pyrrha and I work on a book and burgers trading system." She waves her hand to dismiss the thought of paying while standing up.

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind-"

"Blake, even if we had to pay, I asked you here so I would adamantly refuse that you touch your wallet. Now, let's go."

As you walk towards the door you hear Nora yell goodbye, and you wave in her direction.

—

The drive back to the apartment wasn't overly extraordinary. You discussed some classic literature. Something you aren't really surprised Weiss was extremely well versed in.

She already knew that Frankenstein was your favorite. But you learn that Jane Eyre is her's. Interesting. But not entirely shocking that Weiss would love a story as dramatic as that one.

Once Weiss pulls into an empty spot in the parking deck, the two of you step out of the car and you grab your bag and the two of you head towards the elevator.

"I'll take the elevator with you, there's a breezeway between our buildings so I won't have to walk out into the cold again."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" The question slips from your mouth before you can realize how dumb it sounds.

The elevator beeps, letting you know that you've arrived at the right floor. And the two of you step out into the lobby area.

"I mean, it's completely out of your way so I'm not going to request it of you."

"I don't mind." You set off in the direction that Weiss has started walking in.

"You are definitely interesting."

"Glad to hear I'm not boring." Shrugging, you take it as a compliment. "I also forgot to say thank you for taking me shopping. I probably would've just bought something that resembles a burlap sack if it hadn't been for your expertise."

"You are very welcome." About halfway across the breezeway, Weiss comes to a stop and turns to face you. "I can't have you walking past my store every day looking a disaster."

"God forbid my lack of fashion sense be bad for business."

"Very true. Well I guess this is it for the day."

"I guess so."

Well, this just escalated on the scale of awkwardness by about ten fold. You can feel the uncertainty creeping through you. What do you do? Shake her hand? No. No. This isn't a business meeting you idiot. You run out of time to run more scenarios through your brain when Weiss begins to take a few steps backwards.

"Okay, I guess I will see you Monday around 5:20."

"Huh? Oh, because I will be walking home from work. Gotcha. Okay, well you can always text me if you want or I will text you or you know, whatever."

You can hear Weiss laughing as she rounds the corner of the hallway.

Looking down at the ground, you immediately start shaking your head at yourself. It's almost like you've never spoken to someone in your entire life. Standing in the deafening silence as you take the elevator up to the fifteenth floor of your building, your shopping bag feels like it weighs a hundred pounds.

Once you get into your apartment, you collapse on your bed and replay the day's events at lightning speed in your head. There was just something about Weiss that kept her in your head all the time. Sure, she was gorgeous. But it was something else. You weren't sure what it was. All you know is that you want to find out what it is.

"You can do it Blake. Be brave. Just once. All she can do is say no, and you will be crushed."

Taking out your phone, you tap the screen a few times so that you can send Weiss a message.

~ Hey. I know I literally just saw you. But I was wondering, and it's okay if you say no it won't hurt my feelings or anything. Would you like to go out on a date with me? If you're not into it that's fine, I'm not assuming or anything.

You hit send and you think your heart has stopped beating. You lay the phone face down on your bed and walk down the hall into the living room, circling the couch twice. You hear the text notification sound on your phone and sprint back down the hall into your room, unlocking the screen to read the message that awaits.

~ I must say, that was fast. And honestly, I was under the assumption that I had asked you out first, to go shopping and to dinner. Maybe I wasn't clear with my intention. So, yes. I would like to go out on a second date with you.

~ Really?

~ Really.

~ I didn't realize. I'm sorry. I'm honestly clueless and not very good at these things.

~ Clearly, but I can help you out with that. Goodnight, Blake. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

~ Goodnight, Weiss.

As you hang up your new coat on the rack by the door, you are starting to think there may be hope for you after all.


	8. your name

**Chapter Eight**

**Your Name**

"Wine?"

"White."

"Really? You seem like a red wine and read on a lounger while it rains kind of person."

"I'm pretty sure that I seem like a 'never leaves the house and is willing to drink any kind of wine' type of person. What about you? Does Weiss Schnee prefer red or white wine?"

"I am a never leaves the house and is willing to drink any kind of wine type of person." It makes you laugh, because you immediately can see Weiss in your head sitting on the couch drinking wine from the bottle with an empty glass next to her. "But, if I had to choose, I would probably say red. Why are you laughing?" It must be contagious because you hear her start laughing on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know. I just find this discussion funny, I guess."

"I'll allow it, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Only because your laugh is infectiously cute."

"Oh. Okay." You feel the blush creeping across your cheeks, and it makes you eternally grateful that you are on the phone.

"You don't take compliments very well, do you?"

"Probably not. No."

"Hmm. Why?" This line of questioning just continues to make you even more uncomfortable.

"I guess I'm just not used to it, so it's uncomfortable for me."

"I don't understand how someone like you could not be used to receiving compliments, but whatever you say." Her voice trails off at the end and you imagine her playing with the ends of her hair or something.

"I'm not exactly sure what you are inferring by that but okay." You hear her let out an exasperated breath. "Okay, so it's my turn to ask. Hmm. I'm not really sure what to ask."

"Well, what is something you want to know? I'm sure you're curious about at least one thing."

"Um. What's something you don't know how to do that you wish you could learn?"

"Oh that's easy."

"Oh, then tell me."

"Cooking. I can't cook to save my life. And I'd love to at least try. I've just never been able to make it work by myself. Too many almost fires. Not good for apartment living."

"Fire isn't really good for any living, no matter the location."

"That is true." While your brain mulls over the information you just got, you fall silent. Which Weiss immediately notices. "Don't forget, you have to answer the question too. This is a two way street, Belladonna."

"Painting. Or drawing."

"Any reason?"

"it's just something I've always wanted to try. My parents used to take me to museums and things when I was younger so I like art. But it's never been something I've found time to dedicate to. I spent most of my time studying or doing school work and then when I graduated, school work became real work."

"Honestly, that sounds horrible. Not the stuff about your parents but the life consumed by studying and work."

"Perhaps that was a bad representation. I enjoyed studying and I love my job. I love learning and studying new things. But sometimes I wish I had more of an outlet for creative means. Kind of how I'm sure you would love to eat food that didn't come in a box with directions on the side."

"Your terrible sense of humor knows no bounds."

"At least you think I have one."

"I think part of what makes you funny is that you don't have any idea how funny you are."

"Whatever you say, Miss Schnee. What are you up to for the rest of your Sunday?"

"I have to head over to Beacon in a few minutes and check on a few things and finish some stuff around the house. Nothing fun."

"It's more fun than what I'll be doing, I'm sure."

"Oh, no hot date this evening?"

"Not unless you're coming over and I forgot about it, no." Weiss quietly clears her throat. "I have to submit results and my report for the trial we are currently working on by this Tuesday, so I have to read over what I have so far and make sure everything is accurate and grammatically sound enough to be turned in. These are my first submissions so I'm overly worried about looking dumb, or ineffective."

"You shouldn't worry. You are a lot of things. Nerdy, clueless and adorable but dumb, you are not. I'm sure your reports are more than sufficient."

"I'm clueless?"

"That's all you got out of everything I just said?"

"Maybe I am then."

You hear the door bell of Beacon Books in the background. Guess Weiss has arrived at the store already.

"It's just one of the things that I like about you."

"You like me?"

"See, now I know you're just messing with me. And I only like you a little bit."

Knowing that you can only play dumb for so long, you finally let out the laugh you've been holding in your chest.

"I will take what little bit I can get."

"You are going to have to hold off for now. I'm sure you heard the annoying bell, I just walked into the store so let me get some actual work done. I will text you in a little while. Or you could text me, or you know, whatever."

"Sounds like you kinda really want me to text you. Almost like you enjoy talking to me."

"Please stop before I die of embarrassment."

"I like talking to you and seeing you, so having you die of embarrassment doesn't really do me any good, so I will talk to you later."

"You're so sweet."

"I try. Bye Weiss."

"Bye."

—

The next few hours were consumed by you cleaning your apartment, doing laundry and reading your trial report over and over again.

From what you had seen from his interactions with others in the lab and in department meetings, Ironwood was a strict but fair boss. He made sure to properly and openly set his expectations. But that didn't make you any less nervous to submit your work to him.

You had read through it at least fifteen times. Something was amiss but you couldn't figure it out. Eyes frantically scanning the pages. Even reading it out loud didn't help.

The minute vibrations of your phone go nearly unnoticed. Your thoughts and concentrated efforts all glued to this damn report.

It's a little after eight when you finally give up. You're literally laying yourself to rest on the scattered papers on the living room floor.

"This is ridiculous. I don't know what is wrong with me. No one is perfect. Nothing is perfect. The paper is fine. Maybe I'm just losing my mind." Your eyes begin to drift closed from the mental exhaustion.

That is, until there is a light, but firm rapping on your front door. Causing you to jolt upward from your sprawled out position on the ground. Peeling yourself off the floor, you trot over to the door and unlock it.

As soon as you pull it open, a rush of white hair almost runs you over. Entering into your living room.

"Good to see you aren't dead, like I had feared."

"Wait, what? Why would I be dead?"

"I text you a few times and when you didn't respond after a few hours, which is totally unlike you, I called. And you didn't answer so I was worried."

"Oh. I'm really sorry. I was working on my report. There's something wrong but I can't figure out what it is. I've spent hours reading over it but I can't find it. I left my phone on silent and I haven't checked it."

You lower your eyes, knowing that your excuse isn't a good one at all. You feel bad for not paying attention to your phone, and for worrying Weiss.

"Is that all?" You look up again to see her, arms crossed and lightly tapping one of her feet. Clearly displeased.

"You look very nice. I mean, you always do, I'm just reinforcing that today is no exception." While basically an ass kissing effort, it was no where near a lie. Weiss looks absolutely gorgeous, all the time if you were being honest.

"That isn't what I mean." Crimson begins to glow across her pale face. "But thank you. Now, grab your paperwork and let's go."

She walks over to the cabinet where you keep your keys by the front door, grabs them off the table top as you frantically lean over and pick up all the scattered papers and your phone.

"Wait what, where are we going?"

You don't even wait for an answer before you follow her out the door, which she locks behind you, and the two of you step into the elevator. She looks over at you, disheveled papers clutched to your chest.

"Need help with those?"

"Uh no, I think I got it." Quickly turning all the pieces of paper to face the same way, you stack them evenly. "But you never told me where we're going."

"And yet you blindly followed me out the door." She smirks at you, if you had any nervousness, it was temporarily suspended.

"I did. I have no reason to believe that I shouldn't."

"Well, if you had picked up your phone you would know where we are going."

"I said I was sorry."

"You can quit with the puppy dog eyes, because they worked a long time ago. We are going to my apartment. I ordered us take out. And since you're struggling, I'm going to help you figure out what's wrong with that report paperwork of yours."

"Weiss, you really don't have to worry about my report. I don't want to waste your time."

The elevator door slides open and the two of you begin to step forward into the lobby area. Suddenly you feel something brush against your forearm, looking down you see Weiss reach her hand around the inside of your arm, trailing down your wrist until she intertwines your fingers in hers.

"Maybe I don't mind letting you waste my time. Come on, let's go. The food is getting cold."

As she pulls you through the hallways, up another elevator and down another hallway, you feel like you would follow her anywhere she wants to go. She opens the front door and continues to pull you along with her. Much to your disappointment, she lets go of your hand once you walk into the apartment.

"I already have everything set up in the kitchen so come on."

As soon as you turn the corner and see into the open area that encompasses the living and dining rooms as well as the kitchen all you can say is "Wow. Your apartment is really nice."

"Thank you."

"It's also super clean." Seeing Weiss looking proud makes you feel like maybe it's time to give her a bit of trouble. "It's so clean, almost like the kitchen has never even been used."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I use the microwave."

You hop up onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar area, where you see she has placed the food she has procured for the two of you.

"I don't have anything against it, but how did you know where I order my Mistrali take out from and what I order?" You quirk an eyebrow at her suspiciously. Genuinely curious.

"You have the menu stuck to the front of your refrigerator, and you circled the food you like and numbered the options. Which I'm assuming were listed in order of taste preference."

"That is an accurate assessment. I also used to keep your phone number there as well."

"Good to know I rank along the likes of take out food."

"Well, I did want to take you out. Does that count?"

"Oh hush. You are such a nerd." You can't hide how proud you are of that pun. It was decent, for you. "Now, you start eating while I take a look at this paper."

"It's kinda long, are you sure you don't want to eat and then read it?"

Weiss has already sat down on the stool beside you. She raises her index finger and presses it against your lips to hush you while she begins to read. Making you roll your eyes.

The next few minutes are agonizing as Weiss' eyes scan methodically over the pages.

"Whew. That was.."

"It's boring, I know."

"Well, I can't say for sure how boring it is when I don't completely understand it. But, I will say that I think I found your problem."

"Are you serious? That fast? It's been driving me insane. I knew something just wasn't right all day long. I read it so many times but I couldn't find it."

"You spelled your name wrong." She says it so dead pan.

"Huh?" You can't help but let a look of shock and incredulousness settle on your face.

"You heard me, Belladonna. You spelled your own name wrong."

Taking the stack of paper from her you look at the top of the first page. Sure enough, there it is. Front and center. Well, technically aligned to the right, but whatever. You had typed out and printed 'Blaek Belladonna.'

"I don't think I've ever felt so incompetent in my entire life or academic career." Not even able to look at her, you cross your arms on the countertop and lean forward, putting your head down. Hiding in shame.

"I think I know something that will make you feel better."

When you look back up, Weiss has moved closer to you, forearm now resting against yours. When you see the light reflecting off her light blue eyes, your heart beats so loud in your chest you bet she can hear it.

"What?" The words escape you mouth in a near whisper.

Weiss is close enough to your face to where you know she easily heard you. But neither one of you seems to be able to move. You can't look away from her eyes. They're just so blue. So blue. Quickly, Weiss closes her eyes and shakes her head slightly.

"Um, ice cream. Do you like ice cream?"

"Love ice cream."

Eventually, you shake yourself from the captivation that is Weiss Schnee. The two of you eat ice cream and talk about your report. You explain some of the scientific stuff to her. She ultimately comes to the conclusion that you are in fact a boring nerd, just as she had suspected all along. But she says that she admires and appreciates the enthusiasm you have for your work, even if she doesn't really enjoy it herself.

Even though she adamantly refused, you help her clean the dishes before gathering your things to head back to your own apartment. You thank her for everything. The dinner, the help and the company. All of which she says is nothing.

As you walk back down the hallway to your apartment door, an idea hits you. Something you can do for Weiss. And also, the perfect thing to do for that date you asked her for.


	9. surprises

**Chapter Nine**

**Surprises**

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Blake."

"I know it's you, dolt. My phone has caller ID."

"Oh. yeah. Duh. Um anyways, are you doing anything on Saturday? Or Sunday? Either day is okay. If it's okay for you, that is."

"Hm. Depends on what you have in mind."

"I can't tell you."

"Is that so?"

"Well, it's not that I can't tell you, it's just that if I do, it will completely ruin the surprise aspect of the entire thing."

"So it's a surprise? Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Wait. You aren't welcome. Because now you know I am trying to surprise you. Shit. I'm so bad at this."

"Sunday?"

"What?"

"Is it okay if you schedule this surprise for Sunday?"

"Oh, yes. No problem. I probably should've just text you all this but I wanted to call instead."

"And why is that?" Why? You hadn't really thought much about that before you said anything.

"Probably because I like the sound of your voice."

"Oh. Well, I. Sure. I mean-"

"Sorry to cut you off Weiss, but I have to go back to work. I'll text you later?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Hope you have a good day."

"You too, bye."

You hang up the phone and begin cleaning up your area at the lunch room table. After tossing your garbage in the bin, you turn around to see the quizzical faces of your coworkers staring back at you.

"What?"

"Now, Blake.." The look on Velvet's face is best described as sympathetic.

"As your coworkers and trusted advisors in the world of dating…" Sage scoots forward in his chair, as though preparing a speech.

"Never have I ever once asked for the two of you to be any kind of dating advisor."

"Clearly we are needed. And we are here to assist."

Gathering your lunch bag and thermos of tea from the table, you step backward towards the hallway.

"I'm just gonna head back to my desk and go over some final things before I submit my report."

"Wait!" The shrill sound of Velvet's voice causes you to freeze in place.

"Yes?" You lean your head back into the doorway to properly entertain them.

"What is the surprise? Which, you are terrible at surprises by the way."

Releasing a sigh, because you are late coming back from lunch, and you hate being late. You turn to make your way back down the hallway to your desk.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?" You make one last face at them, Sage stomping his feet under the table as you vanish.

Once you sit back down at your desk, you settle in and take a quick look around. It's pretty barren. You have a small succulent plant in the corner, near a photo of you with your parents. If it were anything but a succulent, it would've died by now. And of course, you have all your paperwork that is immaculately managed in file folders. And your computer.

"Needs something. Looks too empty."

"Better not be talking about that behavioral report, Miss Belladonna." You look up over the edge of your cubicle wall to see Ironwood glaring down at you.

"No sir, I was referring to the physical state of my desk. My report will be satisfactory." You nod in reassurance.

"Excellent. Once you submit it to Glynda, you may take the rest of the day for yourself. You all have worked hard the last few weeks to insure that this project was completed on time. Deserving of a half day."

"Thank you sir, much appreciated."

"As is the hard work. Enjoy your day."

"You as well."

—

You didn't exactly rush, but you weren't exactly leisurely with your pace in getting the report turned in. It's plagued you for the last few days. Not to mention the embarrassment you've suffered by spelling your own name wrong.

When you scan your badge at the door, you wave farewell to the security guard and head out into the cold winter air. You quickly pull out your phone from your bag and type out a quick text to Weiss.

~ I got off work early today, would you like a coffee?

You want to do something nice for Weiss. Even if it's just something small, like getting her a coffee. She helped you with your work and has gone out of her way to do something nice for you, so you will start with a latte and go from there.

Standing in line at the coffee shop, it feels like you've checked your phone at least twenty times. Weiss still hasn't responded. So you figure you will just roll the dice and bring her the coffee.

The barista takes your order, noting that you have opted for coffee instead of your usual tea. You casually say that you're trying something different, pay for your order and slip your phone and free hand into the pocket of your coat and head off to Beacon Books.

For some weird reason you stop in front of the door and almost reach out to knock. But then you remember that it's a store, not Weiss' apartment, so you pull the door towards you and step inside. Every time you come to the store you are always so pleasantly overwhelmed by the warmth and vanilla smell. It feels homely. Like you could stay in here for hours.

"Hi Blake, fancy seeing you here." Ren teases you. Having picked up on what has truly brought you back to Beacon Books regularly since your initial visit.

"Hey Ren, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" He always has the best manners and calm demeanor.

"You know me, living my best life. Still getting the studio ready? Weiss told me that you were getting pretty close to the construction being complete."

"Yeah we are nearly there. Though having Nora stopping by regularly to help with the initial demolition certainly helped." He leans in as though he's going to tell you a secret. "But please, never tell her I said that. She will want to try it at home, and I don't think I could survive."

This makes you laugh. You've only met and spoken with Nora once, but you just can't imagine someone as boisterous and extravagant with someone as chill as Ren. Much less, seeing Nora doing yoga once Ren got his studio opened for business.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here to chat with me about Nora possibly destroying our house. Let me go grab Weiss for you."

You nod to acknowledge his moving away from you and pull your phone from your pocket once more. Still no response from Weiss, but you did have a message from Yang.

~Whenever you get a minute today, I need you to use that brain of yours to help with something at the gym.

~ I will call you in a bit, cool?

~ As a cucumber. No rush.

"I'm so sorry, I just read your message." Hearing her voice jars you from your train of thought and you look up to see Weiss, looking not as cool and collected as normal. "I was talking to my sister on the phone and she is, well a lot.

Without thinking, you shove out your hand that's holding the coffee towards her. She takes it from you, more so out of reflex than from actual understanding.

"Sorry. My brain is always a few steps ahead of my mouth, most of the time. Here, I got you a coffee." She flashes a lop sided grin at you.

"I kind of figured." She takes a sip, closing her eyes from the warmth. "I take it work went well if you got to take most of the day off."

"Oh, I got fired."

"What?! Why?" Her eyes go wide in shock.

"I'm totally joking." She swats at your arm.

"Not funny, Blake."

"I thought your face was funny." She rolls her eyes at you. "But yeah, Ironwood let us have a half day after turning in our reports. Most likely because they are going to review and look at next steps based on results. And he doesn't really need us there for that."

By now you have followed Weiss towards the registers and have taken an interest in the little knick knacks stocked up front.

"So, where are we going on Sunday?" She leans forward on the countertop that separates the two of you.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you, is it? And I'm not going to tell."

"Ugh, you are no fun." She steps back and leans against the bookcase behind her, sipping her coffee.

"Actually, I'm all the fun. Just might not be the kind of fun you had anticipated." You've become distracted with a tiny snowflake statue, spinning it on the stand where it rests.

"How unfortunate." The smile on her face lets you know that she's not even close to disappointed.

"I know. I'm a total spicy disaster."

"A what now?"

"A spicy disaster. Yang tells me that I'm a spicy disaster, which is the upgraded version of a hot mess."

"You're definitely hot. Not sure about the mess part."

Maybe you didn't hear her correctly. But the thought of what you heard makes your blood run cold and your skin feel like fire. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Weiss slowly slide down from where she was standing into a sitting position on the floor behind the register.

"Oh my God." Those are the only words you can decipher out of the sounds she's making, while hiding her face from view.

So you do what you know how to do best.

"Glad you think so, because I've been thinking you were fairly attractive for a while now. Like a lot. But you know, it's not exactly something you just bring up in conversation like it's no big deal. Like 'hey, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life.' So now that we've gotten that outta the way-"

You are cut off by the sound of her laughter.

"You are an absolute dolt." Grabbing the edge of a shelf, Weiss pulls herself back up to stand.

"Most days, yes. But I've been told that it's part of my charm."

"So it would seem. But how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"A minute ago I was so embarrassed that I collapsed onto the ground and somehow I know I'm still embarrassed but I feel okay about it."

"I dunno, I guess I just learned that the best way to make people feel less awkward or embarrassed is to reciprocate. Do something of equal embarrassment or awkwardness. You will feel less bad about how you feel, if you know I feel the same or similar."

"Something tells me you didn't learn that trick with the mice." Now it's your turn to laugh.

"Nah. That one I actually learned while mentoring young kids at a science summer camp when I was in high school. And I got better at understanding why it worked during my developmental psychology courses at university."

"Wow, nerd."

"Whatever, you aren't averse to my nerdy ways." You turn the snowflake around one final time before you move to button up your coat.

"No, I am not. Would you like that?" She gestures towards the snowflake figurine.

"No, it's okay. It just reminds me of you for some reason. And I was thinking it would go nicely on my desk."

"You can have it."

"At least let me pay for it." She brushes your hand away when you try to give her your credit card.

"It's nice to know you think of me when you are at work. And hot girls don't have to pay for snowflakes here."

"Oh really? Do you say that to all the hot girls?"

"Only the ones that bring me coffee and take me on preplanned surprise dates."

"Okay, so only me. Got it." You hold onto the snowflake as you pull down on the door handle to make your way outside to go home.

"I'll text you later, Dr. Belladonna."

"I never should've, I'm calling the school to see if they will refund my PhD."

"Don't you dare. It keeps the disaster spicy." She winks at you and you don't think the shiver that runs down your spine is from the cold air.

"Lord have mercy. See you later."

Never did you think that calling Yang would help calm you down.


	10. tv shows and job interviews

**Chapter Ten**

**TV Shows and Job Interviews**

"Nice of you to call. Haven't been waiting or anything." There is a slight annoyance in Yang's voice when she picks up the phone.

"Why hello to you too. And if I recall, you said no rush."

"Well I didn't actually mean it."

"Then you should've specified."

"What were you even doing anyways? We both know you barely go anywhere except for work and to the grocery store. Unless…" You can hear the wheels cranking in her head just before she gasps. "Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Were you out doing unspeakable things with bookstore babe?"

"First off, it's currently three in the afternoon on a weekday, I would normally be at the office. And two, what have I told you about calling her bookstore babe?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot it's daytime. But you aren't at work, so.."

"So, I got off of work early because we completed our current trial study and were allowed to leave for a half day. And I took Weiss a coffee on my way home."

"Did you now?"

"I did now."

"Always so literal. Well, I'm happy to know that you have the ability to speak to someone that isn't Ruby or myself. But back to business." Shaking your head in disapproval of Yang's thought process, you take your shoes off and move to get some pajamas from your closet.

"I love how you conveniently forget that I am in fact, human. And I have similar social abilities to what you consider to be normal."

"That has yet to be seen. But quit distracting me."

"Really Yang? What did you demand I call for then?"

"Right. So I am looking to hire some new trainers at the gym."

"Oh lord, here we go again."

"And I am going to start doing interviews this week, and you know how this is gonna work. I need you to analyze them."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys, that isn't what I do."

"I know you like to study body language, with and without Weiss. Ha. So I'm going to send you the interviews and you tell me what you see. Also, if you could send me a list of questions I should ask to help you out that would be fantastic. I need to weed out the vain and narcissistic ones."

"Aren't they all though?"

"Who's the judgmental one now, huh?"

"I'm not judging. Why do you need me to tell you who to hire? Shouldn't you be able to tell from speaking to them and evaluating their work experience and all that? You are also a good judge of character, so you can do it."

"Yes, but sometimes I miss things, and you are good at picking up on crazy. I don't need any of that in the gym."

"Can't you just run a criminal background check for that?"

"Listen, I'll send you the interviews to watch, after you send me that question list. Just let me know. I would like to hire about three trainers. Your opinion is important to me."

"Okay. Fine. I will watch them when I have some time. Sunday I have plans with Weiss, so if there's too many, you may have to wait til next week."

"Oh? What kinda plans?"

"Don't worry, they're fully clothed plans." You hear her huff in disappointment.

"Come on Blake, give me something."

"Fine. I asked her to go out with me on Sunday. But I haven't told her what we are doing."

"And?"

"Well, she told me that one thing she would like to learn is how to cook. So I signed us up to take a cooking class."

"But you already know how to cook."

"Yeah dumbass, I know that, but that's not the point. The point is that Weiss doesn't know how to cook. So I'm going to help her learn."

"Ah okay. I see what you're doing. Sneaky. I didn't think you had it in you. Get close and reel her in, then pounce."

"She's not a fish, so we can just take the class, eat what we cook and there's nothing ulterior about my motive. I think she might actually like me anyways. Which is great because I suck at being able to tell."

"Flirting isn't your strong suit, that's for sure. How are you so sure she's got the hots for you?"

"She said I was hot, and she winked at me. All in one day."

"That's great Blake, are you gonna ask her to prom this year?"

"Ha. Ha. Maybe."

"I'm kidding with you. I'm glad you're taking interest in someone. Who knows, maybe you can get a little you know, bow chicka wow wow."

"I feel disgusted with myself because I know what you're talking about. So thank you for that."

"Always here for you. Even when you feel like you don't need it."

"I'm fully aware."

"I know you are a much more respectable woman than myself when it comes to the more intimate details of life. But anyways, I will send you the first round of interview videos in the next few days. Whenever you get a chance please check them out. I gotta go. Text me about your little cooking date. I'll be curious to see if it ends in arson or true love."

"It's just one date. But okay. Talk to you later."

"Toodles."

—

Once you finally put on your pajamas, you make your way to the kitchen to make yourself some tea to drink while you figure out how to spend the rest of your day.

Under a blanket on the couch seems like a fantastic place. Settling under the warm fabric, you turn on some classical music to occupy your brain while you sip your tea and mindlessly browse the internet on your phone.

A notification drops down from the top edge of the screen. A text message.

~ So, where are we going this weekend?

~ You will find out when we get there.

~ Damn it. You really won't tell me?

~ Nope.

~Well, what if I told you that I don't like surprises and I don't go places when I don't know where I'm going?

~ I mean, I've already made the reservation so I'll be going with or without you. Of course I prefer with you, but that's up to you.

~ Ugh, of course I'm going with you.

~ Perfect. : )

~ What are you up to?

~ Just relaxing at home.

~ Do you watch the show on Remflix about the stalker guy? You should totally watch it, if you don't.

~ Is it good?

~ It's addicting. I watched the first season in 2 days. Also, I think your big psychology brain will like it.

~ Maybe I'll give it a shot.

~ You work in the tall blue tinted glass building at the end of the street, right?

~ Speaking of stalkers, yes. I do. Why?

~ I'm not a stalker, I'm just attentive.

~ Is that what it's called? I'm sure the guy in this show feels the same way. I have to remember that… attentive.

~ Yes. Well, I know there's a cafe in the bottom of the building.

~ Yeah there is. It's in the lobby. They have good sandwiches.

~ Want to meet me there for lunch tomorrow?

~ Okay. Just message me what time and I'll come down to the lobby whenever.

~ Lovely. Well, go watch that show and tell me what you think. I have to pretend to be the boss and run my store.

~ You got it, boss.


	11. mouse doctor

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mouse Doctor**

"That show is fucked up." She snickers into her drink at your confession.

"How many episodes did you watch?" Do you tell the truth, at risk of sounding like a total loser?

"I uh, I may have watched the entire first season yesterday." She puts down whatever pastry she ordered and places her hands on the edge of the table.

"Are you serious?" You drop your eyes to your juice and give a curt nod. "Blake, there's like ten episodes in a season and they're all each at least an hour long."

"Yeah I know that. I was up til almost two this morning finishing the episodes. I'm pretty tired." You bring the glass of juice up to your lips and take a sip.

"All for a good cause. Now we can talk about the show."

"Finally, we have something in common to talk about. This was getting kind of awkward." The waitress returns and places your sandwich down in front of you and you mutter a thank you to her as she nods and walks back towards the kitchen.

"Well, we could talk about what we are doing Sunday instead, but one of us is refusing to tell the tale."

There is a false haughtiness plastered on her face. The way she is placing her weight forward as she leans on her forearm against the table lets you know that she's just waiting to see if you will reveal anything.

"Keep trying Schnee. Sunday is days away, so you have time." She keeps eye contact with you for a solid ten seconds before sitting back in her chair, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. I give up for today. Anything new or exciting going on upstairs?"

"Um, I was thinking about reorganizing my bookshelf, possibly getting a new set of baking sheets. The ones I have now are a little old." The look of confusion and slight amusement on her face lets you know that you misinterpreted the question. "Oh, you mean literally upstairs. Like work. Oh. Um, well, not really? I mean, I am supposed to go get a drink with some of my coworkers tonight. But I don't know if I really want to go, because they're kind of odd. And I don't know if I'd be able to hold continuous and non work related conversation with either of them but-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I shouldn't have asked." Even just being able to hear the smile in her voice is enough to hold your attention for eternity, it seems.

"Sorry, I didn't really even answer your question."

"It's totally fine. I'll let you save that for the mice."

"I'll have you know, and I'm very sad to inform you that the mice have moved on to a better place."

"Say it isn't so."

"It is so. My mice are no more." Shaking your head in sadness, poor mice. "My boss says it's time to move on to more 'directly purposeful work' which just seems like semi bullshit to me, but I don't make the rules or the decisions. I do the science and go home at five o'clock."

"And how does that make you feel?" You squint your eyes, immediately picking up on her game.

"It makes me feel like this girl that I love spending all my free time with doesn't like my mice, and that makes me sad."

"Oh, so you like spending time with me?"

"I don't give up my lunch hour for just anyone, you know." You check your watch. You only have ten minutes left before you have to go back to work.

"Good to know I'm not just anyone."

You reach your hand out to grab your cup, but you change your mind. Just leaving your hand to rest on the side of the glass. Too busy watching the blue light from the sun coming through the building windows dance across Weiss' hair, you don't realize she is reaching out with her own hand until her fingertips grace the back of your hand. Instinctively, you turn over your own hand and she holds it, drawing little circles with her thumb. It's insanely calming. You want this time to stand still. If only lunch breaks lasted a lifetime. Checking the clock one final time, and judging from the look on her face, you both know that lunch time is over.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Same time next week?" You mean it as a joke, hoping Weiss get your haphazard brand of humor.

"Spoken like a true therapist."

She gives you a lopsided smirk and an eye roll. As the two of you stand up from the table, your hands separate. And there is a noticeable ache of disappointment in your chest.

"Totally not a therapist. Well, technically I'm licensed, but we aren't gonna get into all of that."

"Mouse therapist." She bumps shoulders with you as you walk her to the door.

"Exactly. I'm getting that put on my resume. Blake Belladonna, mouse therapist."

"You are so dumb." When she turns to face you, it feels like you could throw up butterflies. You don't know how else to describe it.

"As long as you're okay with it."

"I kinda like you the way that you are, so yeah. I guess I am. Enjoy the rest of your day. And text me later, mouse doctor."

"I will. And I will see you on Sunday."

She waves at you one last time before she disappears through the doorway, out into the windy air and down the sidewalk back to Beacon Books.

"I really wanna kiss her face." Did you just say that out loud? And in public?

"If you keep talking about it like that, I highly doubt those odds will ever be in your favor." Closing your eyes out of pure embarrassment, you wonder how much else Sage has been eavesdropping for.

"So kind of you to listen in and offer advice. Though totally unwarranted and completely not asked for." You roll your eyes as the two of you step into the elevator to go back upstairs to your desks.

"While not anywhere near the level of proficiency required, you are not nearly as hopeless as Velv had anticipated."

"Good to know. Even though I can't decide if I should be offended or not by it." As soon as the doors open, you cross the threshold, quickly escaping the undesired criticism.

"See you later tonight. Don't forget! Drinks after work!"

"How could I possibly forget? The two of you have been constantly reminding me for like, the entire day."

—

You don't like going out. Into public. To drink. To socialize. It's just a nightmare. And right now, you're remembering exactly why.

Sage and Velvet have been talking non stop. And each of them was easily on their third drink. All while you sat there staring off at the wall, spinning your short glass of whiskey and soda in your hands in front of you. This is only your second drink. But even at this point, you have no idea what they're even talking about. And you don't really care.

"Hey yo Belladonna?" The forwardness of Velvet's tone is surprising to you. And you must not be able to get the confused look off of your face.

"Hi there, Velvet?" You aren't really sure how to respond.

Looking back from the wall to your drink, then left toward the place where Velvet sways on the stool beside Sage, you can tell she's pretty tipsy.

"I have a question for ya. For you to, for you to." She closes her eyes, clearly in a deep alcohol induced thought process. "For you to answer."

"Yes. I figured that you would like an answer to your question." She nods rapidly. "Whatever could it possibly be?"

"You, you're dating the girl from the bookstore, ya?"

Honestly, it takes you off guard. But it's not because she asked, it's more so because you haven't really thought about the answer until this moment. You kind of just enjoy spending time with Weiss. You never thought about putting a name to it. Judging from the side eye Sage is giving you as he sips his wine, you now guess you're blushing.

"Well Blake, you gonna answer Velv, or just look embarrassed and pretend to drink your drink some more?"

"I suppose. Yes."

"Suppose?" Now Sage seems a little put off by your response.

"Do you have an issue with my answer to Velvet's question?"

"I just think you need to own it, girl. I mean, have you seen Weiss Schnee with your eyeballs?"

"Clearly, I'm not blind. I just think there's way more to relationships than just looks. And I don't want to discount anything I have with Weiss by calling it something without knowing if it's okay with her first. I don't want to assume."

"Valid." Truly, you almost forgot that Velvet was still here. Hanging onto the bar for dear life.

"But wait, how do you know who Weiss even is?"

"We went to school together a long time ago. Up until we were like ten or eleven, we stayed in touch over time until we got a lot older. Her dad was always a strict douche bag. Wasn't sad for her when I heard she ditched her family business."

"Ah, yeah she hasn't really talked to me much about her family. But I guess that would make sense as to why." Taking the first full sip from your drink, you wince. There's definitely some bite to this alcohol.

"Well. I'm sure that you ladies will have-" Sage grabs Velvet as she nearly plummets off the stool to her demise. "Plenty of time to talk about everything. I can tell. From the way you smile when you talk to her-" She reaches out and puts a hand on your shoulder. And you try to sit as still as possible "When, when you are on the phone and when you are texting on your lunch breaks."

"Thanks Velvet." It's all you can get out before she squeezes you for dear life in a hug. "Okay. I think that this may be the sign that our night is over."

"Really Belladonna? It's only nine on a Friday night."

"And I wanna go home."

"I think it would be best if I were to go home as well. I feel like I may have had a little too much to drink a little too quickly."

"On that, we can agree."

After paying your tab, you meet Sage and a much less inhibited version of Velvet on the sidewalk out front of the bar.

"Are you okay to drive, or walk or however you prefer to get home?" Sage asks you as he's holding onto Velvet, keeping her from slumping over too far.

"Definitely, do you need any help with.." You motion in their direction. "That?"

"Oh no. This isn't my first time at the Scarlatina rodeo, ma'am."

"You sure?" There is some reasonable doubt in your mind.

"Trust me, this is nothing. And she lives down the block from me anyways."

"Alright, well as long as you're sure. I'm gonna head home. I'll text you guys and let you know I made it."

"We will do the same. Night Blake, see you next week."

"Goodnight, Sage."

—

For a Friday night, there's not too many people on the street. There's enough to say it's busy, but it's nothing like some of the big cities you've visited.

Rolling your cellphone over in your jacket pocket, you think about Velvet's question. There's one last place to go before you make it to your apartment for the night. And you will never get tired of the quaint little bell that rings above the doorway as the smell of vanilla floats through the air.

"I thought you were going to have drinks with your friends after work tonight?" She looks surprised, but not at all upset to see you.

You take a few steps toward the counter where she's standing, noticing that there may be a very very slight sway in your step.

"I did. But I decided that I was kind of over it and I was ready to go." You furrow your eyebrows, trying to look as serious as possible. You start to preoccupy yourself with the bookmarks hanging on the spinning pedestal beside you.

"And?"

"And?" When you finally turn to make eye contact with her, you immediately feel your expression soften.

"Instead of drinking and having fun on a Friday night, you are standing in my now closed bookstore."

"You're closed? I'm so sorry, do you need me to go?" What made you think you could just stroll into the store this late? Of course the store is closed. How inconsiderate could you possibly be?

"Wait, wait-" you feel her hand reach out and grab your arm as soon as you turn to vacate the shop, "I didn't say you had to leave." Once she knows that you don't plan on running back out the front door, she removes her hand and crosses it with the other over her chest. "I'm just curious as to why you are here, smelling vaguely of alcohol, that's all. Well, the alcohol part I can figure out, it's the other part."

Pressing your palm flat against the side of your forehead to try to ground yourself, your brain is running a marathon of thoughts.

"Lots of questions tonight." That wasn't supposed to be an out loud thought. Oh well, too late.

"I'm sorry?" Quickly, you shake your head and try to correct yourself.

"No, not you. I was speaking in a general sense. And that thought wasn't actually supposed to come out of my mouth, but it did." She's looking at you with one eyebrow raised, arms still crossed, awaiting the rest of your explanation. "What I meant was that people seem to just be asking me questions or questioning my statements all evening. And my brain is just tired. But, to answer your question, I find your company to be way more entertaining than that of my drunk coworkers."

She brushes shoulders with you as she walks past, towards the storage room at the back of the store. Is she mad? Did you say something wrong? Has your social ineptitude upset her? You aren't sure. But she returns about a minute later, now with a jacket and scarf on, with her handbag hanging on her elbow.

"Ready to head home?"

"Yes?" She stops in front of you, reaching up to fix the scarf that is loosely and ineffectively wrapped around your neck. "I'm bad at that." Mustering up the best 'I'm sorry' look you can.

"Telling people what's on your mind, or fixing the scarf?" She gives you a lopsided grin.

Once she isn't standing directly in front of you, you release the sigh you've been holding. No need to kill her with bad manners and bad alcohol breath all in one evening. She gives a light tug to your coat sleeve and you follow behind her out the door.

"Honestly, both. I'm not very good at tying a scarf or properly participating in conversation."

The lock clicks shut and Weiss turns to face you, seemingly not phased in the least by your minor confessions.

"Do you want to try again, then?"

"What do you mean?" Eyebrows furrowing again.

"Why are you here, right now?"

"Because my friends were asking about you, and I missed you." Her mouth falls open slightly before she quickly clears her throat.

"See? You are perfect…ly capable of having proper conversation. And one day, I'll teach you how to fix your scarf. But tonight, it's too cold so let's go."

She hooks her elbow with yours and leans into you as you make your way down the sidewalk towards your respective homes.

"So, how was the other half of your day?"

"It was fine. My sister called and took up an hour of my precious time, I felt bad leaving Ren out front by himself. But he managed."

"Your sister was in the military, right?"

"Oh yes, and she never lets you forget it either. Always so strict. Worse than my dad when it comes to rules and regulations. It's always so much fun when she makes her quarterly visit. Can't wait to get tomorrow over and done with."

"Winter is coming to Vale? But only for a day?"

Why wouldn't she want to spend more time with her sister? You're an only child, so maybe not all sibling bonds are like Yang and Ruby's.

"I'm fairly certain that she only comes once every fiscal quarter to check in on me for my father. You know, make sure me and my little bookstore aren't down and out, bleeding money and making the Schnee name look bad."

"Oh."

"Can't be looking bad for business."

You feel slightly bothered by the lack of care Weiss' family seems to have. But at the same time, Weiss seems completely unbothered by it, and you know it's not your place to say otherwise.

"I don't think you ever look bad, for business or otherwise." She gives a light squeeze to your arm.

"Thank you." The two of you step into the lobby of your joined buildings and head towards the elevator. "At this point, the lunch is so much of a formality, it's almost painful to watch Winter sit across from me with that huge stick up her ass."

This makes you laugh. Your chest is still a little warm from the alcohol. Without thinking, you follow Weiss across the breezeway towards the second elevator that will take her up to her pristine apartment.

"What kind of questions did your friends ask about me?" Slowly, you blink your eyes before formulating your answer.

"Um well most of it was a lot of drunken stammering and trying not to fall off of her bar stool. But Velvet was just being nosy. And I chose not to provide an answer to her question, which made Sage mad."

"Him and I went to school together when we were a lot younger."

"He mentioned it." Something pangs in your chest when she hits the button to signal the elevator.

"Why didn't you answer Velvet's question? I don't want you to feel like you can't be honest with your friends or hide things from them."

The look of genuine concern on her face makes you feel like you should've told Velvet exactly everything about how you feel about Weiss Schnee. But that's not fair.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Is that so?" The elevator door dings and slides open. "In what way?"

"She asked if we were dating and I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no. Because really, I don't know and I figured it was something that I shouldn't just go around telling people without talking with you first."

"You don't know?" She steps backwards into the elevator, not breaking eye contact. "And you wanted to talk to me about it first?"

"Yes? Yes." You nod once.

"Where are we going for our date on Sunday?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." You aren't sure why she's asking this right now.

"Hm. Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"So we've gone shopping and to dinner, we've had multiple coffee dates, a lunch date today. And we have another mystery date on Sunday. What exactly would you call that?" She looks over, pressing the button for her floor.

"I would say that qualifies for actively dating." You huff at yourself. "And I just realized how dumb that sounded."

"Oh, we are definitely actively dating."

"We are?" She rolls her eyes as a smile appears on her lips.

"And you, are adorable."

It's the last thing she says before the doors slide closed. Your body seems lighter as you make your way to your own elevator and to your apartment.

After you get ready for bed, you lay down and check your phone one last time.

~ Goodnight. I'll text your tmrw after lunch with Winter. So you can tell me all about this secret date you have planned.

~ Nope. Not telling you anything other than goodnight. And I will talk to you tmrw.


	12. dessert first

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dessert First**

A Saturday has never seemed so long in your entire life.

You had already done all the laundry and talked to your mom. You've even gone grocery shopping for the next two weeks.

Laying down on the couch, you crunch down on a piece of celery. Immediately, you acknowledge that this was a snacking mistake and start picking the little fibrous pieces out from between your teeth.

"Why am I eating this plain ass crunchy water? Ah, yes, because I forgot to buy cream cheese. Or else I could be eating plain ass crunchy water, but with cream cheese."

Deciding that you are finished with this celery, you roll off the couch to find your phone and maybe make some hot tea. While you wait for the water to heat, you check your phone and discover a new message.

~ This lunch was the opposite of fun. Literally trying to explain my passion for owning a bookstore over a salad isn't my idea of sisterly bonding.

~ Well, I'm just laying around eating celery, so I don't know if that's really any better.

~ I would rather be with you on the couch eating celery. ; )

Oh dear. What do you say? And why is your heart beating so fast it feels like it's going to jump out of your throat?

~ It's not that great. It keeps getting stuck in my teeth.

That's hot Blake, real hot. You just close your eyes in retroactive shame.

~ I just laughed out loud into my dessert.

~ Sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your lunch.

~ Oh no. Winter doesn't like dessert. I got it to go. I just got home a few minutes ago.

~ How could someone not like dessert? Most of the time it's more important than the entree. And it can be the entree, if you eat backwards.

~ Who eats backwards?

~ You've never just started with dessert because it seems way better than the actual meal?

~ I mean, no. Unless you count just not eating dinner and only eating dessert. Because I've definitely done that more than once.

You figure you probably should've asked this before booking a reservation for a cooking class. But, as usual, you didn't think that far ahead.

~ Speaking of food, is there any kind of food that you don't like?

~ Trying to decide where to take me to eat for dinner on your super secret Sunday date?

~ Nope. All of that is already decided. I'm just curious. For future reference, is all.

~ Uh huh, sure. I'm honestly not picky. I'll eat or at least try anything new once. So when do I need to be ready tomorrow?

~ Um well the thing we have plans for starts at 2. So may I pick you up at 1:15?

~ Sounds fine. What are you doing the rest of the day?

~ Not much. I have some video interviews that I promised Yang I was going to review for her so she can hire some new trainers. But just staying home.

~ A thrilling Saturday evening for sure.

~ I'm sure you have something awesome to do for your Saturday evening.

~ Actually, I do.

~ Oh.

Of course she has plans. On a Saturday evening. She's an actual normal person that leaves the house. That has social tendencies.

Tossing your end of uneaten celery into the bin, you head to go put on your sweatpants and get ready to start watching these interviews for Yang.

You set up your tablet to mirror itself to the television so you can get the best view possible. Yang does want you to watch body language and report back to her. Gotta be able to see in order to do that. It's about four in the afternoon when you finally sit down on the couch and press play on the first video. Leave it to Yang to give you an introduction to the video.

"What's up buddy old pal? Surprise, it's me. So-" There is a knock at your front door that startles you so badly you think your heart has skipped a beat. You aren't expecting anyone or anything today.

Quickly, you hit pause on your tablet and walk over to the door and unlock it. As you peak around the edge of the door to see who it is, you instantly become excited and completely embarrassed all at once.

"Do you by chance like tiramisu?" There is a questioning and hopeful look on Weiss' face as she holds out a box in your direction. You release the tension and slump your shoulders down.

"It just so happens to be my favorite." Pressing your glasses back up the bridge of your nose before you step aside, holding the door back and inviting Weiss inside.

"I like your at home look, by the way." The teasing tone doesn't go unnoticed.

"Well if I had known you were going to drop by unexpectedly, I would've at least worn my fancy sweatpants."

"Wasn't fair of me to let you have all the surprises this weekend. So I figured I'd just bring you something sweet." She hops up onto one of the stools that line the breakfast bar in your kitchen and places the box on the countertop in front of her.

"And you brought tiramisu too." You point the spoons you just took out of the drawer in her direction.

She must've mistaken your inability to keep your thoughts to yourself as flirting, because her cheeks turn pink and she coughs into her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm a moron." Shaking your head at yourself.

"That's okay. I kind of like it."

"I don't know which one of us that says the most about. But okay." You smirk to yourself. "Now, can we please eat the tiramisu before I can embarrass myself any more?"

She lets out a small laugh and follows you into the living room, sitting down next to you on the couch.

"Okay, you can start out by explaining to me who the half naked blonde girl is on your tv."

"Oh, right." Pointing the spoon towards the screen, you sigh before you answer. "That's Yang."

"That's Yang?! Love that you forgot to mention that your best friend is gorgeous."

"Yeah, cuz Pyrrha looks so totally unfortunate." Rolling your eyes as hard as you possibly can. "And she's only half naked because she is always at the gym and wearing whatever it is people that go to the gym constantly wear."

"Point taken." She eats the first bite of cake. "Damn this is delicious."

You can only nod as you take your own bite. Leaning back towards the table, you press play on your tablet and Yang suddenly springs back to life on your tv.

"Okay nerd, I did what you said and I asked them all questions that came off that list you sent me. So get to analyzing and doing all that brain science that you do to help me pick the best ones. And tell Weiss I say hi." She ends her monologue with an over exaggerated wink before the video goes black.

"Yang says hi, apparently."

"Yes, I noticed. She seems like she has enough energy for about ten people."

"You aren't wrong."

As the first set of interviews play out on the screen, you take your notes and eat your cake. Weiss does the same, only adding in a verbal commentary instead of taking notes. After about an hour, you pause the video again.

"Oh man, it was just getting to the good part!" Weiss sits back and huffs.

"So there's a good part of this coming up? Are you sure?" She reaches out and boops the end of your nose. Making your eyes go slightly cross.

"I actually find this very entertaining." You look up from your notes to find her watching you while spinning the ends of her hair between her fingers. "It's also interesting seeing you do something you are good at and enjoy."

"Bold of you to assume that I'm good at it. And typically I don't like to do this kinda stuff when I'm not at work just because I haven't had great experiences when it comes to applying my work knowledge to my non work life. But Yang asked, so I guess it can't hurt too badly in this type of situation."

"Oh please, I know for a fact that you are nothing less than spectacular at your job. Firstly, because I know that Sage was the top of his graduating class and he went to a top tier university. And secondly, because I know enough about you to know how seriously you take your work and how hard you work."

"Well, uh, thank you." Her compliments make you sit up a little straighter.

"Those glasses also make you look super nerdy cute and I'm definitely into it."

Did she move closer to you? Maybe. Or maybe she is just leaning over towards you more, that's gotta be it. Are you sweating? All you know is that you can't just stare at her. But at the same time, it's really all you want to do.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?"

"I see what you're trying to do to me, Weiss Schnee." You tap her on the nose with the backside of your spoon. "And it's not going to work."

She lets out a frustrated groan as you stand up and take all the dishes into the kitchen to clean up. You can feel her watching you as you clean the leftover cake bits off the plate and place it in the dishwasher.

"You know what's weird?"

"Other than you watching me wash dishes?" Heavily rolling her eyes, she gets up and walks towards you.

"Yes, other than that. You like tiramisu, but you don't like coffee."

"Not once have I said that I don't like coffee. I have just said that I prefer tea, is all. And thank you for the cake, by the way."

"You are very welcome. But I am going to head home for the evening. I have laundry to do and a shop work schedule to finish."

"Okay. I guess I should finish the last of the interviews and send my notes over to Yang before she comes looking for me."

You shrug. Not really in any rush, because honestly, you didn't really look forward to it in the first place. Without thinking, you had begun to follow Weiss towards the door.

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow."

When she turns to face you, the look on her face looks somewhat indecisive. And you aren't really sure why until she places a hand on your shoulder and leans up on her tip toes, placing a quick and soft kiss on your cheek.

Frozen. You are frozen and set on fire all at once.

"Right. Yes. Tomorrow. I will see you. See you tomorrow."

"At 1:15?"

"Mhm. 1:15."

"Goodnight, Blake."

"Night."

You watch until she rounds the corner to the elevators before slinking back into your apartment. God help your soul. Weiss Schnee will be the death of you.

But you're completely okay with that.

—

The rest of your night, you finish the videos and notes for Yang. You sent her a quick text to let her know that you had emailed her your "findings," if they could even be called such. She eventually responded with her thanks.

Since you had tiramisu for dinner, you weren't really hungry. So you decided to have some tea and read until it was time to go to bed.

You had read for almost two hours, but you couldn't remember a single thing from the book. Your mind was off floating somewhere in a Weiss Schnee wonderland. Replaying the moment she kissed your cheek over and over in your head until you were mentally exhausted. And maybe a little sexually frustrated.

Maybe more like just frustrated with yourself. You had to do better tomorrow. You have the entire afternoon planned. Everything would go to plan and it will be perfect. What could go wrong? You groan to yourself, knowing you most likely just jinxed yourself for even thinking such a thing as you pull the covers over your head and go to sleep.

—

In the morning you wake up to your alarm and get ready. You had chosen a comfortable, yet stylish outfit. Before now, you couldn't have cared less what you would've worn out. But you know Weiss will be dressed perfectly, so you have to do your best to keep up.

So when she had asked what to wear, you had told her comfortable and casual would be ideal.

At 12:45 you were still strictly adhered to your schedule and pulling into the flower shop parking lot. You check your phone one last time.

~ Still not gonna tell me where we are going?

~ Not a chance. See you soon.

You slide the phone back into your pocket as you walk up to the counter of the shop.

"Hi. My name is Blake Belladonna, and I'm here to pick up an order I placed a few days ago." The older woman behind the counter adjusts her incredibly thick lensed glasses and looks up at you.

"Ah yes dear, the gardenias. Very lovely choice."

"Thank you." She turns around and makes her way to the back room. She returns moments later with the bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"For someone special?" The woman questions as she hands them to you.

"Oh, um, yes. Do you need me to sign anything?" Arms full of flowers.

"No dear, you paid for everything over the phone so you are all set. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you ma'am. You as well."

Carefully placing the flowers on the seat beside you, you head back towards the direction of your apartment. And to pick up Weiss.

Why are you so nervous? You've gone out with Weiss many times. This isn't any different. No matter how much you tried to ease the nerves, it didn't help. Because your palms are still sweaty as you knock on Weiss' door. And you quickly let out the breath you feel like you've been holding since you got out of the elevator.

"Hey- oh you got me flowers? You're so sweet." She reaches out and takes the flowers from you, giving you a small hug at the same time. "Come in really fast so I can put them in a vase."

As always, her apartment is immaculate. White and crisp looking everything. You put your hands in your pockets out of habit. Like when you would go to the store when you were little and your dad always told you to keep your hands in your pockets so you didn't break anything expensive. But now you just didn't want to get anything dirty by touching it.

"How did you know I love gardenias?"

"I didn't. I just guessed." You shrug. "And they are pretty and smell nice."

"Alright, let's go." She shoos you back out the doorway.

"In quite the rush to get somewhere you have no idea where." She shoves your shoulder, nudging you back towards the elevator.

"While that may be true, I have no intention of being late getting there."

"Very admirable. Punctuality is very important."

—

It was only about a 15 to 20 minute drive, depending on how bad the traffic was. But Weiss didn't need to know that.

You had even parked slightly out of the way so that she wouldn't be able to figure out where your destination was. But that didn't stop her from trying to pry it out of you the entire time.

"You sure you don't want to just tell me now?"

"Positive."

"How about now?"

"Weiss, we are literally walking to the place now. If you can manage to wait like 30 seconds, you will be able to see for yourself."

"Well, I don't have any idea where we are. So how am I supposed to know?"

"I know you don't. Because this is a place you never would've thought to ever go in your whole life." Finally, you stop in front of the building and pull the door open. "After you."

You hold out your arm so she knows this is the place. As soon as you step through the doorway behind her, the wave of delicious smells wafting through the air hits you like a freight train. Perfect.

"Why does it smell so good, but look like a school?"

She looks completely confused as the two of you approach the check in desk. The woman behind the counter greets you in the overly cheerful customer service tone of voice.

"Hello and welcome to the Vale Culinary Institute, are the two of you here for the class?"

"The class?" Weiss turns to you, with an even more confused look on her face.

"Yes ma'am. I reserved two for the last name Belladonna."

"Ah yes, here you are. If you would just follow me down the hallway this way. I will show you where to grab your aprons and let you decide which station you two will be using. Class begins in ten minutes, so make yourselves comfortable."

After the front desk lady has left, you turn to Weiss to help her put her apron on.

"Well, surprise?" Holding up the apron, you try your best to give her a sympathetic look.

"I know this is going to surprise you, but I've never put on an apron. So surprise right back at you, because I need help."

"Yeah I figured." You slip the neck ring over her head and then she turns around for you to tie the back for her. You want to leave your hands to linger a little longer on her waist, but other members of the class have started to filter in.

"I must say, I am completely surprised. Never would've thought this is where we were going."

"See? Sometimes surprises are fun."

"You say that now. But you've never seen me cook. This may end up in flames, literally."

"Oh, no ma'am. You will be cooking with me today, this food will be edible."

"You better hope so. For your own sake." She nudges shoulders with you and you give her a small smile as the instructor begins to speak.

The instructor himself is a ridiculous looking guy. He had to be almost six and a half feet tall with fluffy blonde hair. He looked almost like a lion. And his name was Leonardo, which didn't help his case at all.

"Alright everyone, today is just a simple basics class. So we aren't going to get into anything too fancy. We are going to start off with a simple Mistrali onion soup. Then we are going to pair it with some pan seared and roasted chicken and green beans. And we are going to serve it with a lemon vinaigrette sauce. Then to round the day out, we will end with a pear tarte tatin."

"Dear God."

"What?"

"Blake, we might not survive this."

"Do you mean like, together? Mentally? Emotionally?"

"I mean like, physically. I've never cooked this much in my life. This is a whole meal. I don't know what half the words he said even mean. I don't know how to pan sear a chicken. But I sure know how to pan burn one. The building may burn down."

Reaching out, she grasps firmly onto your hand. Her hand has never felt this clammy before. It's kind of comforting, knowing that she has to rely on you this time.

"Well, there's no one else I'd rather burn this bitch to the ground with. So let's get cooking." Your crassness makes her laugh, and lightens the mood.

And the two of you set off on the culinary adventure of a lifetime. More like the culinary adventure of this afternoon, but whatever. You didn't think the menu was all that complicated. But you normally didn't have an entire other human thwarting your progress either.

After two hours of stressful moments, almost fires, one or two flat out screams, a lot of laughing and about twelve instances where Weiss almost burns your fingers off, the class comes to an end.

"We get to eat it, right?" She wipes the back of her hand across her forehead as she leans back on the edge of the counter, taking a second to relax.

"Of course we get to eat it. I mean, if we don't, we're about to steal it and take it home and eat it." You quickly look around to see what the other members of the class are doing. "Looks like we don't have to dash and dine. Other people are taking theirs to the tables to eat."

"Oh thank God. I'm exhausted."

Making sure you have all the proper utensils and things to eat, you hand Weiss her plate and begin to make your way to the table to sit.

Once you sit down, you wait for her to get situated and wait to see how she thinks you two did. She takes the first bite and you begin tapping your knee under the table in anticipation.

"So? How is it?"

"I'm going to cry."

"What? Why?" You can't hide the distress in your voice. You thought today had gone great so far. Now she was going to cry? How did you mess this up?

"This food is so good." Oh thank God.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that we managed not to burn this place down."

"A very good thing."

The two of you made small talk with the other members of the class for the remainder of time. Weiss was way better at that kind of stuff than you. So you let her take the lead.

When it was time to go, she grabbed your hand and leaned against you as you walked down the street towards the parking garage to go home.

"Thank you so much for this. It was an amazing surprise."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Definitely hands down the most fun I've had on a date."

"Really?" You are honestly surprised.

"Really, and so chivalrous." You roll your eyes as you hold the car door open for her.

—

The car ride home seemed all too quick. Filled with Weiss' mostly quiet singing along to the radio. You always let her pick the music because you really don't care what it is, as long as you get to hear her sing.

The elevator dings, signaling your arrival to Weiss' floor of the apartment building.

"So," she pulls on your hand to drag you along behind her out of the elevator. "what made you decide on cooking lessons?"

"You said the one thing you wish you could learn was how to cook. So, I want to help you learn. It just seemed like a good place to start."

She takes a few moments before she responds, which instantly makes you nervous. She leans against the doorway of her apartment and looks at you for a moment longer.

"Hmm."

"What?" You almost miss the humming, because you're too busy thinking about how blue her eyes are. She closes her eyes and shakes her head back and forth a few times, as if to regain her thoughts.

"Well, thank you again for this evening. It was amazing. I never thought I'd be able to cook anything edible enough for humans if it didn't have directions on the box."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." The silence that follows is so awkward that you can feel it in your bones. "Well, I guess I will um, I will talk to you tomorrow. Or I will text you when I get home?"

"Oh um, yeah sure." She stands up straight, seeming almost disappointed. "I'll text you later. Goodnight."

She gives you a small wave before closing the door. As the door clicks shut, you turn to make your way back down the hallway. Letting out a huge sigh, shaking your head at yourself the entire way.

You blew it again. How could you have had an amazing day and then you blew it right at the end? You press the button to call for the elevator and wait. Thoughts mulling over in your head. Screaming at you. You hear the ding sounding to let you know the elevator has arrived. But you turn and start walking back down the hallway, back to the door. Before you can lose the courage, you knock.

"Blake? Are you alright?" Weiss is clearly confused by your abrupt return to her doorway.

"I'm sorry. And I know I'm not very good at all with this stuff. Which totally isn't fair to you, or your fault in any way. So I'm going to just try my best and hope I don't mess this up, again. I'm just going to say everything that I probably should or maybe shouldn't have said before now."

"Okay.."

"I had an absolutely amazing day with you. And I really enjoy spending time with you. It's like, the best part of any of my days that I get to see or talk to you. I think you are just like, I don't even know how to describe it. Like way better than tiramisu. Just so amazing I don't have words for it. And I'm pretty sure that you think I'm at least somewhat decent or you wouldn't have entertained me for this long." She begins to smile, but you can't get derailed another time so you just keep rambling. "But what I'm trying to say, or really rather, what I'm trying to ask is that I would really like to kiss you, but I would never do that without asking you if that was okay first because that isn't okay."

"Are you done?"

"Wh-um, yes?"

"So let me get this straight. You came back so that you could ask my permission to kiss me?"

When she says it out loud, it sounds a lot simpler than all the stuff you just rambled your way through. She steps forward so that you are close enough to her that it gives you the chills.

"Basically, yes." She reaches up and runs her fingertips along the collar of your shirt before looking back up at you.

"Just making sure."

The next few moments were quick as lightning but also seemed to pass in slow motion.

Weiss gripped your collar and pulled you down until she was so close you could feel her breath on your lips. Your eyes fall closed as you lean forward and press your lips into hers as delicately as possible. And you feel one of her hands leave the collar of your shirt to slide up your neck and hold the side of your face. Your fingers trace along the seam of her sweater, lightly gripping the material to hold her as close to you as possible. It probably lasts ten seconds, and you selfishly want it to last forever. She pulls back, laying her hand on top of your shoulder and taking a small step backwards.

"Well, I'm glad you came back."

"If it's okay with you, I would like to keep coming back. Because that was very enjoyable." She smiles and laughs at your pathetic attempt at a joke.

"You are such a dolt. Goodnight, Blake Belladonna."

"Goodnight, Weiss Schnee."

She blows you another kiss, though this one not nearly as good, and closes the door for the final time that night.


	13. glasses

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Glasses**

Work has been incredibly uneventful for you today. You're about to start a new project with your team for Ironwood. He was very pleased with the work you did on the last team project.

"Miss Belladonna, my office if you wouldn't mind." He retreats back behind the door he stepped out of just moments before.

"Miss Belladonna." You mutter under your breath. For some reason it only bothers you when your boss forgets that you have a doctorate. You wish that everyone else would forget occasionally, so they don't tease you.

"Good luck, dear." Glynda gives you a smile and a thumbs up as you pass her desk. What does she know that you don't? What do you need luck for?

As you slide through the empty space left open and into his office, you leave the door as you found it. For some reason you prefer it stay open.

"Ah. Miss Belladonna, please have a seat. There is much to discuss."

You take a look at the scene in front of you. An overly large desk and two chairs in front of it. Spaced evenly but still very far apart from each other. You pick the seat on the right, simply because it's the one he gestures towards.

"So, I must say, when I heard you were willing to transfer to Vale I couldn't believe someone with your research experience was willing to travel all this way to Vale to do behavioral studies. As a research assistant."

"I felt like it was time for a change, both professionally and personally. When I heard this opportunity was available, I was immediately interested."

"You have an extensive background in behavioral research and implementation. I've been able to read through a fair bit of it." You shift uncomfortably in your seat.

"Hopefully you found it thought provoking and informative."

"I did. But I also feel like the direction that this department is going isn't the same as your own."

"In what way?"

"The university has chosen to take a more medical approach and has decided to shy away from behavioral research that doesn't align with the areas of research at the university. It's just educational politics, I'm afraid."

"Sir, let me be completely honest with you. If that's alright?"

"Absolutely."

"I would appreciate it if you would just cut to the chase. The dancing around in circles before presenting your ultimatum isn't doing either of us any good."

"Straight to the point, I like it. Well, all in all I'm giving you control over the final behavioral study this department will partake in."

"Excuse me?" You suddenly feel like you're about to throw up.

"The university would like this department to complete one last study for behavioral research. The dean would like us to take this opportunity to show them how certain types of behavioral research have the ability to impact from a multifaceted perspective."

"So you want me to run this study because…?"

"Because you have the most experience and solid track record of success in the field. No one else in this office has as much behavioral psychology publications or education under their belt as you."

"Oh." Honestly this sounds like he's blowing smoke up your ass so that you feel special when the department funding gets pulled or redirected. But you aren't going to admit that.

"The topic of study is up to your discretion, and you may take one of your peers and two of my students from the university to assist."

"How long will I have?"

"You have 26 weeks."

"Sage. I would like Sage Ayana and then whatever students you deem fit will be acceptable."

"Very well. I will give you a week to submit your topic and we will go from there. Sound fair?"

"Yes sir." Pressing down on the arms of the chair you stand up to exit.

"Also, Miss Belladonna, if you wouldn't mind keeping the particulars of the department's future to yourself, I would be greatly appreciative."

"Not a problem." When you leave, you make sure to pull the door completely shut behind you.

—

It's been a few hours since your sit down with Ironwood. It took you about an hour to wrap your mind around the conversation. Once you had that all settled and filed away in your brain, you decided that you better not waste any time getting started.

The only problem is that you have no idea what to propose for your study. You're standing in front of one of the conference room white boards, marker in hand. You've been given free reign basically. And you've got nothing. Mind is as blank as the white board. Absolute trash.

"Don't pressure yourself. These things take time to figure out." Sage leans back in his chair. Not bothering to assist in the process.

"Oh yeah?" You seriously doubt every word coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah. I mean, like you only have a week to come up with something, so it better be within that amount of time. But I'm sure you can pull something out your ass and then adjust as we go."

While his plans seems to be becoming more and more likely, you don't like the idea of winging yours and his first and possibly last efforts.

"You know I would prefer to have a set plan to adhere to. I'm not a fan of any unknowns when it comes to schedules and overall concepts." Taking a sip from your tea, you sit down in the chair across the table from him. Trying to put as much distance between you and the remainder of this discussion.

"Yes, yes. We know how perfect you like everything to be." He rolls his eyes.

"I don't need everything to be perfect. I just need it to be planned or have some kind of intention."

"Whatever you say, Blake." He flips a pen between his fingers. "Can't you just maybe expand on your dissertation or something? What was it on? Something to do with body language, right?"

"Something like that, yeah. You didn't read it did you?" Suddenly, you're self conscious.

"Oh God no. Girl wasn't it like, over fifty pages?"

"It was 74 pages, actually." You look down to examine the wood grain on the table in front of you.

"Gross." He instantly notices the unamused look on your face and moves to defend himself. "I mean, I'm sure that it's a positively riveting and amazing, possibly thrilling piece of work. But my attention span diminishes around page thirty." He gives a sympathetic shrug.

"Understandable. That being said, I most definitely read your thesis." You put the lid back on your tea thermos and cap the marker. This obviously isn't productive by any means.

"Shut up."

"Nope. I definitely read it. Something about the influence of sleep on behavioral stability. It was.." You squint your eyes. You can tell he's waiting for your opinion, while trying to look as though he couldn't care less. "Somewhat interesting."

"Somewhat?" You stand up and make your way to the door, but before you can leave he speaks again. "Just somewhat?"

"I'm just messing with you Sage. It was a very poignant investigation into the effects of subconscious brain function on conscious behavioral patterns."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now, I must return to my desk and stare at my computer and try to figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of the day, while I pretend to figure out this study topic."

"Stick to what you know!" He yells out to you as you make your way back to your small and barren cubicle.

—

The rest of the day went by almost exactly as you had expected. Sitting at your desk. You had reviewed multiple different studies you'd completed, looking at their potential to expand findings or divert down another thought path. But nothing had stood out so far.

Maybe Sage was right. Stick to what you know. But honestly you didn't think you knew this much.

"Belladonna." The stern voice rattles you out of your twilight zone of thought.

"Yes sir?" Looking up from the wall of your cubicle area, you acknowledge Ironwood's presence as politely as possible.

"I know you're busy, but I have something with which I require some prompt assistance. And I hate to burden you with anything additional."

This guy really loves to talk himself in circles. And you know he could really care less about burdening you with more work. Or the fact that you already have an entire project to plan and submit for his approval by the end of the week. But you also know that he's the boss, so it's not like you can just turn down work.

"What can I help with, sir?"

"I have some papers from my students at the university that need to be reviewed, corrected and scored. My teaching assistant is out of town for the week and I would like you to get these done for me this evening.

He drops a stack of maybe 15 to 20 reports on the corner of your desk. And you feel your will to live slide out of your body, off your seat and onto the ground below you.

"The rubric for scoring is attached to the top of the stack. If you could have these back on my desk by tomorrow afternoon, class is at three and I promised my students these would be graded and returned by then. It may also give you some insight into which students you may like to select for your study." He turns and takes a few steps towards the elevator. "Oh, and thank you again Miss Belladonna."

"It's doctor." You murmur to yourself as you watch the elevator doors slide shut as Ironwood leaves you behind to finish his work for him.

—

You got about twelve of the papers completed before you decided to leave the office for the day. Why work on this torturous situation within the confines of your office, when you could at least be comfortable on the couch?

But you decide that you needed a little pick me up on the way home and stop to get some tea and a coffee. A trip to see Weiss for a few minutes couldn't hurt, right?

"Wait, so he basically left you to do his job? Or is TA's job. And then bailed out for the day and went home?"

"That's a fairly accurate representation, yeah." You nod slightly as you take a sip of your tea.

"What an asshole."

"Basically. And that wasn't even the worst part." You throw the sarcastic inflection into your voice, hoping Weiss picks up on it.

"What could possibly make this any worse?"

"The last thing he said before he left? 'Thank you again, Miss Belladonna." Her mouth falls open with an incredulous look on her face.

"How dare he? Does he not know? It's doctor." She puts a hand on her chest, to fake her shock.

"I know right? All that hard work. For nothing. All that education, wasted." You brush your hand like you've swept your metaphorical education into the metaphorical garbage.

By this point, Weiss can't help it anymore and tosses her head back in laughter.

"Well I guess that means you can't come over an eat shitty take out for dinner with me tonight, huh?" She gives you the sad puppy dog face.

"I have seven or so more papers left to finish. But if you don't mind, I can bring them with me? I know that's like, the opposite of fun. But I don't want to miss out on an opportunity to eat shitty take out with you."

"Oh, what a flatterer. But I don't want to interrupt your work." She waves at you dismissively.

"How about I bring the food and the papers and I will finish my work, and you can read through all the ones I've already finished and make fun of them and critique them for being too nerdy?" You stand up from your position of leaning forward on the counter when Weiss makes her way around the side to come stand in front of you.

"Fine, I will send you what I would like to eat, and you can come over around eight."

"You're the boss." She reaches out and boops you on the end of your nose.

"Only at the bookstore."

"Whatever you say." Slightly rolling your eyes.

You feel her place her hands on the sides of your face before she pulls you down towards her. The kiss is short and definitely sweet.

"Hmm."

"What?" She looks at you, eyes searching your face.

"You taste like caramel."

"It's from the coffee, you dolt." She playfully slaps at your shoulder before picking up some books at the register to go return to their proper places.

"I know." You shrug, smiling at her.

"I will see you later. Try not to miss me."

"Will be the longest few hours of my life. How ever will I manage?"

"Figure it out." She winks at you one last time before you head out the door and finish the walk home.

—

A few hours later, you find yourself nestled in the far corner of Weiss' living room couch, eating out of the take out container with stacks of paperwork on your lap. Deep in concentration.

"Does the tv bother you?" You think that's what she just said, but it kind of lingers in the back of your head.

"Sorry?" You look up from the grading and press the glasses back up the bridge of your nose.

She is just looking back at you. But you can't determine the expression on her face. It's somewhat blank, but also makes you slightly nervous. The first thing you can think to do is apologize.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to ignore you or be rude. Sometimes when I read my brain just blocks out everything else." Giving her the most apologetic look you can, trying to win her back over.

There is a few seconds of silence between the end of your sentence and Weiss clearing her throat. But she begins to shake her head, dismissing your apology.

"Oh, I wasn't upset at all. I was just asking if the tv was distracting. Which it clearly isn't." She smiles and looks back down at her food.

"Are you sure? Because I can definitely put away this stuff for a while." You ruffle the papers together, quickly stacking them up and laying them on the table in front of you.

"Blake, it's seriously okay. Why would you think I was even upset with you?" She's still smiling and now is she.. laughing?

"Well, you just had a look on your face and I couldn't tell if you were angry, so I guess I just incorrectly assumed." You look to the side and shrug your shoulders.

"Definitely wasn't trying to convey the look of anger, so for that I should be the one to apologize."

You carefully watch as she takes a drink from her glass of water. Everything about her is just, ugh, just perfect. Even just watching her drink water makes you feel lucky.

"What were you trying to convey?" Did you just say that out loud? Really Blake? Can't keep anything to yourself? And now you're blushing, great.

"I, um, just now? While we were sitting here?"

"You don't have to answer that. I'm not exactly sure I even meant to say it out loud in the first place-"

"I was just watching you. And I'm not really sure if there was something I was trying to express at all. I was just, I feel so odd saying this. And embarrassed. I just really like it when you wear your glasses. Like, a lot." She shields her face from view. Clearly letting the embarrassment sink its way down.

"Oh." You fidget with the loose thread on your jeans absentmindedly.

"Now would be an amazing time to do that thing that you do, or something. I don't know."

"That thing?" You have no idea what she's talking about. Wait, never mind. "Oh. You mean the thing where I say something as equally embarrassing to distract you from the fact that you said something that has completely embarrassed you?"

"Yes. That thing." She finally removes the hand from her face and looks up at you, hopeful.

"Okay. Um. Well, I guess normally I would just say that it's completely fine for you to feel embarrassed because I may have just had some totally less than pure thoughts while I watched you drink that water. Which while now that I say it out loud does make me seem rather desperate, I honestly can't say that I'm embarrassed by it." Her expression slides from hopeful to intrigued. "But that is probably because I don't think I can be embarrassed by admitting that I think you're beautiful and amazing. And that I have the tendency to get childishly excited when I think about holding your hand."

"Where did you even come from?" Now she's looking at you like you're some kind of strange being. Maybe from outer space or something.

"Huh? Well technically I'm from Menagerie, because I was born there. But you know I've lived in a few places-"

She's shaking her head as she puts her food down on the table and moves to sit as close to you as she can.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like, literally."

She grabs the pen from your hand and places it on the table with the papers. Turning back to face you. She reaches out and intertwines your fingers together.

"I like holding your hand." You let out a small sigh and let the tension fall from your shoulders. "It sounds completely childish when I say it."

"Hm, I don't think so. And I admire that you can actually admit it."

"Well I wish I'd actually do it, instead of just telling you that I like holding your hand."

"What do you mean?"

"I like holding your hand, but even just now, I wasn't the one that held your hand."

She's so close to you that your shoulders are touching and she's playing with the loose strands of hair that have fallen free on the side of your face.

"Don't worry so much, Blake. Never have I ever had someone take as much time to care about being with me as you do. You are so well mannered and caring. Most of the time I just can't believe that there's someone as good as you alive, much less interested in being with me. And I wish I were thoughtful enough to ask you things the way you ask me."

"Okay. What would you ask me?" She pulls her attention from the strands of hair to your face.

"Honestly, right now the glasses are just doing it for me." You can't help but smile.

"Oh, okay."

"But, I would like to ask if I could kiss you. Because I'd rather like that as well."

"Oh, well, you don't ever have to ask me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I will always want to kiss you."


	14. pride and prudish

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Pride and Prudish**

"And then I said 'Because I will always want to kiss you."

"Yeah? And then what happened?" You can almost feel Yang's excitement permeating through the phone line.

"Uh, we made out on the couch for a little while."

"Really?" The excitement has dropped and her tone becomes monotonous. "You're gonna do me like that?"

"I mean, nothing else really happened. I still had to get my work done and Weiss had to be at the shop early this morning for inventory or something."

"Blake, listen to me."

"Listening."

"I need you to know that it's okay to just go for it."

"What do you mean?"

The first thing you hear is something of a frustrated growl before what seems to be the sound of a trash bin falling over.

"What I'm saying is that ya gotta just take a step outside the comfort zone sometimes. Maybe next time, see if you can get a little under the shirt action to report back." You roll your eyes so hard they almost fall out your head.

"So you want me to touch her boob and then tell you all about it."

"That's not what I'm saying, but yes."

"So disrespectful. Just grab your own boob and report back to yourself."

"Oh come on!"

"I'm sorry that my relationship does not exist for you to vicariously live out some erotic fantasy in your head. Maybe you're the one that needs to speak to one of those therapists you're always telling me about. For that sex addiction you seem to be struggling with." You mean it in jest.

"Oh, I'm not struggling at all."

"Sorry for the suggestion then. Moving on. Did you end up hiring any of the people from the interviews you made me suffer through?"

"Yeah I basically just gave up and hired all the ones that passed the Dr. Belladonna inspection."

"Did you even read my notes that I sent you?"

"I made Ruby read them to me. So technically, yes."

"I dunno why I bother, honestly."

"Because you're my best friend so you're obligated to love me no matter what."

"Accurate."

"So if you're spending the evening chatting with me, must mean there's no Weiss plans this evening huh?"

"No. I said I needed a night to myself and she thought it wasn't a bad idea if I felt I needed it. I have some stuff I need to concentrate on for work, and if last night were any indicator, I struggle to concentrate while she's around."

"I'm guessing she can't help you figure out a topic for this big solo deal you got?"

"Yeah not really. But I think I may have an idea or two. I just need to do a little more research into my process to see if they are viable ideas or not."

"So you gotta get ideas about your ideas? Sounds like typical Blake kinda stuff to me."

"Speaking of which, I should prolly get back to it, or else I'm never going to figure it out."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you go back and do some work."

"Oh, and Yang?"

"Yeah Blake?"

"It wasn't under her bra, but I totally touched her boob."

"YO I KNEW IT-" Before you could get carried away with Yang's bad behavior, you hang up the phone.

—

Two days later, you slide the file containing your topic proposal onto Glynda's desk and return to your own desk so you can get your things to head home for the day.

It feels like a relief to get the stress of indecision off of you. Now it was just the looming anxiety of acceptance of the idea from Ironwood. All of which was out of your hands, for now.

Picking up your bag and phone, you check for any messages or calls. There's a few messages from Sage and Velvet, you really needed to get out of this group chat. And one from Weiss.

~ Can you swing by the store on your way home today? If you have time.

~ Sure. On my way now. Just leaving the office. Everything okay?

You send it and start to make your way down to Beacon Books. Your short walk seems eternal due to the lack of response from Weiss. In your experience, people that ask to talk never want to talk about anything good. But then again, Weiss didn't ask to talk she just asked if you could stop by. So that could be any of a million things.

The anxiety withers away quickly when she briskly walks up to you and gives you a quick kiss on your cheek before pulling you along with her to the display she was organizing.

"So, Ren and Nora have finished work on the studio. And they've been planning on having an opening party."

"Oh yeah? Sounds fun." Not really. You hate parties. But you know Weiss loves them so you don't say anything different.

"Yeah so it's on Friday night at the studio. It's not going to be anything big, just friends and a few other people they know. So I was going to ask if you want to go with me? Also, Ren thinks you're an acceptable individual and requested that you be invited, with or without my presence."

"What an honor. I've always wanted to be deemed acceptable."

"Yeah I didn't really get what he meant by that. But I wasn't entirely sure if it were offensive or not. So I just told him I would make sure to pass along your invitation."

"If you will be there, then so will I."

"Perfect." She clasps her hands together before continuing to stick the little price labels on the back of books.

"Were you worried that I was going to say no?"

"No. I just know that you don't really care for the parties and all that stuff, and I didn't want you to feel pressured into going because of me."

"I didn't feel a single ounce of pressure."

"Okay. Good. And Pyrrha will be there, and I'm sure Jaune will also be there so you will get to meet that moron. And of course, Nora and Ren will be there."

"I'm sure I will be just fine, Weiss."

"Also, I'll be going shopping tomorrow after I finish with this inventory stuff for something to wear to the party. If you would like to come with me."

"Exactly how fancy is this party?" Now you're getting suspicious.

"It's not fancy, but you know I never pass up the opportunity to buy a new outfit."

You roll your eyes. She knows you don't care for shopping. But you also know that you probably don't have anything in your closet you can throw together that won't make you look like a high school science teacher. Maybe, you will have to double check tonight when you get home.

"What time are we going?"

"You'll really come?" Slowly nodding your head, she continues rambling. "Just come by after work, if that's okay with you, and we can leave from here. And you can tell me all about your proposal."

"My what now?" Something about that word triggers electricity in your brain.

"You know, the idea for your project at work."

"Oh yeah, gotcha. We can talk about it if you want."

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow." She trots back over and gives you another quick kiss. "I really need to get these books labeled and put away or else I'll just talk with you forever."

It makes you smile knowing that she would want to talk to you forever.

"Night Weiss, I'll text you later."

She waves goodbye to you as you pull the door closed behind you.

—

During the short walk home, your mind had begun to race. Almost like you had started to worry for no reason. Everything was going great with you and Weiss. You had made some new friends at work, so Yang and Ruby were no longer your only source of social stimuli. So why were you on edge?

Was it because things were going well? Were you honestly just that jaded because you can't truly believe things could go well for you? Maybe you were the one that needed to talk to someone. After the situation with Adam, you had nearly considered going to therapy, but then this job opportunity came up and you decided to just abandon the life you had been living and start over fresh.

Well, you know you need to talk this through with someone or else you weren't going to sleep tonight. Yang was out of the question. After your last conversation, you know she will only have a one track mind, right into the gutter. Ruby, she was always so busy with school. She had always been such a smart kid. She was studying mechanical engineering. Not an easy major at all. So that only left you with one choice.

You take a deep breath as you hit the little green phone icon on your screen and listen to the ringing in the receiver.

"Blake?"

"Hi Mom."

"It's not Saturday, is everything alright? You usually don't call unless something is wrong, or it's Saturday."

"Well now I feel bad that I only call on Saturdays or when something is wrong." You can't help but laugh nervously. "But nothing is wrong, and I'm okay."

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry."

"That is actually why I called."

"To worry me?"

"What? No, no. I called because I was walking home from work tonight and I just had this feeling in my gut and I started to worry."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not really sure." You open the door to your apartment and toss your keys onto the cabinet by the door and hang up your jacket on the coat rack.

"The last time I talked to you everything seemed to be going well with work and with Weiss."

"I guess that's why I'm worried."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like things are going very well with Weiss. And I'm just worried that maybe they are too good. And that I'm about to do something to mess it up. Or something. I'm not really sure what."

"You just have to remember that no one person is perfect by any means and that in turn, no relationship will ever be free from some form of stress or struggle 100% of the time."

"I know that. Really I guess I'm just worried that the same thing that happened with Adam will happen again. And I don't think I could do that twice." There it is. The source of the worry. You feel the tears start to collect in the corner of your eyes and you have that weird feeling in the back of your throat.

"Now sweetheart, I'd like to think that you are smart enough to know that isn't going to happen again. Or most importantly, you wouldn't allow it to happen again."

"Yeah I know. And Weiss is so different from him. But sometimes I still just feel completely awful. Like absolutely horrible. And I know that it has nothing to do with Weiss whatsoever."

"Well that whole situation is also not something that you are going to just get over quickly or forget. Even if you move a thousand miles away."

"It takes time, I know."

"All that mess happened just a little less than a year ago. It was a rough time for you. But you have to acknowledge it for what it is, and move on. And just from what I've heard during our chats, Weiss is helping you take a step in the right direction."

"Now you're starting to sound like Yang when she doesn't have her mind stuck in the gutter."

"Yes, well, she does like to stick her head in the gutter fairly often." You can't help but instantly visualize Yang trying to stick her head in a gutter, and it makes you laugh.

"Thanks for the visual. I really needed the laugh."

"Any time dear. And not to change the subject, but how are things going with Weiss? You seem to be pretty smitten. I know you say they are going well, but is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No. Not really. I do really enjoy all the time I spend with her. It's weird. It's just so easy. Like I never feel inferior or feel like I have to pretend to be anything that I'm not. Which is weird, considering most people would say from the outside, she probably comes off as a little snobby or judgmental, solely based on appearance. But I never feel that way. I don't know. And she doesn't drain me. Whenever I'm around her, it's not exhausting like with other people."

"Uh huh. I see."

"I don't know. It's just different. And I like that. We are supposed to be going to a party for our friend on Friday night. They're opening up a yoga studio. So we'll see how that goes."

"Well if she can get you to agree to go to a party and be social, she must be some kind of magical being."

"Very funny. I can be social if I want. I usually just prefer not to be."

"Yes dear, I'm just teasing. How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yeah I feel a lot better, actually."

"Because I can always have your father give you a call."

"As lovely as that sounds, I think I'm going to whole heartedly pass on that opportunity." She's holding back her laughter, but it's starting to break through. "You remember what happened last time Dad tried to give me relationship advice and help me feel better. Never again."

"Now, now Blake, it wasn't that bad." At this point she can't even hold back the laughter.

"That's because you weren't the one getting singing telegrams at work."

"He should at least get effort points."

"It was horrible. So embarrassing."

"I know, but he tried. He loves you. And he hated hearing you sound so sad. And it took all the strength in him not to come choke that young man to death on your behalf."

"And for that, I am also thankful."

"Alright sweetheart, it's getting late and I'm a tired old woman."

"You aren't even close to old, Mom. But goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blake. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Maybe you should start calling your mom more often.

—

"Are you sure we don't need to look for anything for you to wear?"

"I'm absolutely positive. I have a white blouse with a black skirt and black heels to wear. A perfectly acceptable outfit."

Weiss is flipping nonchalantly through the clothing rack in front of her. You are both back in one of the stores you had visited during your coat adventure a few months ago.

"Such a shame. I was looking forward to watching you try on clothes." She shrugs and continues her seemingly uninterested search.

"Are you upset that I'm the one who gets to watch you model the clothes this time?" You smirk at her over the top of the clothing rack and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh no. Not at all. Because I don't need to try anything on." You squint your eyes at her when you hear the matter of fact tone in her voice.

"What do you mean? Isn't that the whole point of shopping? Trying stuff on?" Agitation begins to creep into your words.

"I ordered the dress I want to wear yesterday. I just wanted to see if I could get you to model clothes for me." She winks at you before turning around and making her way towards the pick up counter.

"Wait. So you brought us here just so you could make me try on clothes for your viewing pleasure?" She takes a second to ponder before answering.

"Yes, that seems about right." You can't help but let an emotionless look settle across your face. "Also, we did have to come to pick up the dress." Offering that last bit of information to you as though it were a consolation prize.

"You know, you could've just asked me to come with you to pick up the dress." You stand next to her with your back to the service counter while Weiss gives the associate her order number.

"I know, but I was still kinda hoping I would get to play dress up for a little while. But you had to go ahead and crush my dream by already owning clothing."

"What a shame."

"We do have to make one more mandatory stop before we leave the mall, but I know you won't be disappointed." She lays the garment bag over her arm and leads the way out of the store.

"Would you like me to carry that for you? And please, no more clothes."

"I can carry it. And no it's not clothes, you dolt. Come on." She reaches out and you take hold of her hand. "Lets go."

And as always, you follow Weiss wherever she wants to go. Thankfully, this time there was only one destination.

"This is where we have to go?" Excitement building in your chest.

"Yup."

"Oh hell yes." Finally, the best place in this mall. The ice cream shop. You hold the door open for her and follow her in.

"And I'm paying, as a thank you for dragging you to the mall. Which I know you absolutely hate."

"It's not that I hate the mall. I just don't like shopping as much as you do." You shrug and continue to add toppings onto your ice cream as you make your way down the line.

The two of you find a seat along the far wall to eat. Weiss lays her dress over the extra chair. And you start to eat your ice cream. Which is delicious.

"So, there may be a little more than a thank you involved with the ice cream. But I don't want to sound like a cheesy loser. Promise you won't laugh when I tell you, okay?"

"Okay?" Of all the times when you've made a complete idiot of yourself, you owe her one.

"Today is our five month anniversary." Suddenly, you are as frozen as the ice cream.

"I didn't get you anything. Was I supposed to get you something?" The panic is creeping in.

"What?"

"I didn't realize or I forgot. I feel really bad."

"Stop it. It's really fine. It's not something that you should've remembered at all. It's totally not a big deal."

"Five months is a long time though. Honestly, it feels like it's been a week. Must be because I kinda like you a lot or something." You eat another spoonful of your chocolate ice cream.

"Good to know." Weiss mirrors you, taking a bite of her own ice cream.

"Mhm." She reaches out and steals a spoonful from your bowl. "Anything else?"

"No, I just wanted to try yours." She looks up to see the ice cream wasn't what you were referring to. "Oh, I guess I kind of like you a little bit."

"Weiss Schnee, you wound me." You place a hand over your heart, faking pain.

"You may also be my most favorite person to ever exist. But don't tell anyone." She points her spoon at you for emphasis. You can't help but smile at her while she continues to eat. "And quit smiling."

"Why? What's wrong with me smiling?"

"Because I love it when you smile and it's making me feel some kind of way."

"You should probably calm down with that inappropriate behavior. This is a public mall and I'm sure there's children around here somewhere." She crumples her napkin up and throws it at you.

"Come on you dolt, let's go home."

"You're the boss."

"Only when I'm at work." She smirks at you before brushing past you and out the door of the ice cream shop.

She's totally worth it. Whatever "it" may be.


	15. life of the party

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Life of the Party**

The day had finally arrived. Ren's yoga studio grand opening party.

Not that you were dreading having to go, but you weren't exactly thrilled. It could get canceled last minute and you would be totally fine with it. Secretly, you had been hoping you would get the text from Weiss that she changed her mind and didn't want to go anymore, someone got sick and they canceled the party, or that they just called it off.

But that never happened. And you knew you couldn't be a stick in the mud, especially when Weiss was so excited to go.

So you went home after work and had a light dinner, and started to get ready. Phone blowing up with messages the entire time.

~ You know how difficult it is to get ready when you keep texting me every other second?

~ Sorry, I'm just really excited.

~ I know, I know. Let me finish getting ready and I will be over there in like 20min okay?

~ Sure, I'm almost ready.

~ See you soon.

She responds back with the thumbs up emoji. You take that as the signal to finally be able to finish with your makeup. You had already almost poked your eye out a few times, so as few distractions as possible was probably for the best.

Typically you don't wear too much makeup. But you figured that a little extra wouldn't hurt this evening. You know Weiss is going to look her best. Not that she doesn't at all times, but you know if there was an opportunity to be fancier, Weiss was taking it.

After you finish getting ready, you take one last glance over yourself in the mirror before grabbing your bag and keys.

There was a small, very small possibility you almost got the heel of your shoe stuck in the bottom of the elevator when you walked on. But that may or may not have happened. No one will ever know but you. You don't wear heels too terribly often, so there was bound to be some struggles. The last time you wore them was probably when someone got married or someone died, or worse, you had a job interview. Oh well, doesn't matter.

When Weiss opens the door, you aren't really sure what to say. Mostly because you aren't sure you could even force any sound out of your mouth, even if you wanted to.

"Oh wow. Someone looks super sexy and fancy this evening."

"Who?" What are you, an owl?

"You, you dolt! Come in for a few minutes, I'm almost ready I promise."

You don't know why you're so surprised that Weiss looks positively stunning. She has on a grey dress that has a very thin high waisted black belt, and black shoes. Her hair is, well it's perfect. She has it braided, but not in the same usual way, and hanging over her shoulder. She also has a clip in her hair with some kind of gemstone on it. Amethyst, maybe.

"Are you okay? You haven't said two words." She looks at you suspiciously as she wanders back and forth, grabbing different items and placing them in her bag.

"You look perfect." Way to go Blake, just tell it like it is. At least it makes her blush, so you aren't the only one embarrassed by what you said.

"Thank you." Once you break eye contact, she reaches for her bag and makes her way towards you, and more importantly the front door. "Lets go. I would hate to keep them waiting."

"I highly doubt that they would wait for you and I to start the party, Weiss."

"I was just kidding. But I still don't want to be late." She presses the button for the parking deck on the elevator keypad, and the doors slide shut.

"So what can I expect from this evening out with the friends of Weiss Schnee?"

"Well I mean, you've already met most of them. Except for Jaune. I wouldn't really count any of the other attendees as my close friends, or really even friends. And he is only included because he's married to Pyrrha, so he's in by default."

"Is he really that bad? I mean, I've never even met the guy and I feel bad for him already."

—

As it turns out, your pity was accurately allocated.

Jaune was an interesting person. That was the best, and kindest way to put it. Not so lightly, you have no idea what qualities Pyrrha sees in him. Dude is weird. But, he had kept you occupied for the first hour, while you would grab food off catering trays as they wandered by.

During events like this you always adhered to a two drink maximum rule. If anything, to keep your wits about you so that you could make your escape as soon as possible.

But tonight, you were here with Weiss. Who was… around here somewhere.

"So Blake, tell us," Pyrrha was standing in front of you with Jaune attached to her side, "Weiss said that you recently submitted a research project for approval. That's big news."

"Um yeah, that's pretty neat." This poor guy. You're sure he's super nice.

"Well, I submitted my topic for approval a few days ago. I won't hear whether or not it was accepted until some time next week."

Jaune opens his mouth to surely ask you another question, but Pyrrha swoops in to save him.

"How long did it take you to finish school for all of this? I couldn't imagine having kept going to university after undergraduate. I was half insane by the time we all graduated."

"Oh, well I went to undergrad and then I went straight into my masters program and got my doctorate at the same time. I was basically an overachiever with no social life from the time I learned how to read."

By this time, Nora had appeared out of no where, clearly having visited the drink tray a few times before her arrival.

"Hey there smarty pants!" She gives you a not so light punch in the shoulder. "I was just going to ask you, how much do you know about electricity?"

"Well, honestly not mu-"

"Oh yeah! Pyrrha, Weiss said she was looking for you and she said when she finds you that 'your ass is grass' so if I were you, I'd hide." Nora's air quotations execution was a little rough, but got the point across. You quirk your eyebrow and look at Pyrrha, who is rolling her eyes.

"I know exactly what this is about, and if Weiss wants to be dramatic, she can come find me."

"Oh, I won't be dramatic. But I will tell you that you are a total ass."

"And my work here is done. Blake, I will text you about the electricity thing another time." Nora scuttles off towards the area with all the food. Leaving you to turn your attention back to Pyrrha and Weiss. And of course, Jaune.

"Why didn't you tell me that Emerald was going to be here? Or that you invited her? Nora said that you knew this entire time. You could've at least told me she was on the invite list."

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal Weiss. It's not like you ghosted her after two weeks, oh wait, you did."

"Now isn't the time to be teaching me one of your life lessons."

It pains you to think that Jaune may actually have a better idea of what's going on than you, but you go ahead and ask him anyways.

"So, what exactly are they arguing about?"

"Oh. Apparently, Emerald is this girl that was super into Weiss, and we all thought she was a little crazy but Pyrrha wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, and they went out for like a few weeks and then Weiss ghosted her. And now, well, she's here. And still kinda psycho. And Weiss is mad that Pyrrha didn't give her the heads up."

"Ah, understandable, I guess." You shrug. There wasn't really a right or wrong for this situation.

"Yeah. Pyrrha is usually always on Weiss' side with everything. But I think it's gonna be a while before they hug it out on this one. Pyrrha sometimes takes it upon herself to teach Weiss a lesson that Weiss doesn't always want or need to learn."

"So both of them being too stubborn to give. Better if I just intervene now then huh?" You glance over and take a look at Jaune. The expression on his face can best be read as 'good luck with that.'

"Hey Weiss, sorry to interrupt Pyrrha, can I talk to you for a second?" You hope that placing your hand on her forearm will shake her from the heated debate she's trying to have, and it works.

"What? Oh sure Blake. There's not much else Mrs. Arc here can say anyways."

"Very mature Weiss, very mature."

Giving Pyrrha the best 'I'm sorry' look you can muster, you drag Weiss off to the side. All the while, she continues to look nervously around the room.

"I can't believe Pyrrha would have the nerve to invite, or know that Emerald was invited and not even think to tell me." She places her fingertips against her temples and lets out what can best be described as a frustrated grunt.

"Woah, woah. How about we take a second and we just talk about it for a minute?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Blake. I was so busy arguing I didn't even think-"

"It's totally okay. I was just having a lovely conversation with Jaune." She quirks her eyebrow. "I'm lying about that part. The guy is like the personification of a stale potato chip. But anyways, just start from the beginning and tell me what has you upset."

"No, it's fine. I really don't want to ruin the evening by talking about it anymore. Emerald was, well I guess the best way to put it is that she is my ex, if you can even call it that. And things didn't end so well. But I just totally wasn't into it. And I didn't know how else to say so, so I basically just blocked her on all forms of social media and communication. Which was wrong, I admit. But I just didn't see any other way around it."

"Uh huh, so is that why you are terrified of seeing her here?"

"Yeah she got a little scary with some stuff. And I just couldn't get rid of her, so I'm kind of afraid of having to speak to her again."

"Why? Scared I might do something crazy like threaten to call the police or get a restraining order? Oh wait, that was you."

The clenching of Weiss' fists and the rigidity of her entire body immediately let you know that the lovely lady with green hair that has walked up behind her is in fact Emerald. Knowing that Weiss isn't going to be able to help much, you decide to do what you do best. Time to make it as awkward as possible until this Emerald girl decides to leave.

"You must be Emerald. My name is Blake." You offer her your free hand to shake, which she squints and just glances at. No offer extended from her whatsoever.

"Uh huh. And you must be the current Schnee flavor of the month."

"Well, I've been the flavor for the last five months so maybe that isn't an accurate metaphor." You notice that she adjusts her hands around her glass of wine. Good to know you're making her uncomfortable.

"Aren't you just one smart cookie. You must be a literature professor or a humanitarian or something special huh?"

"My occupation is completely inconsequential, and seeing as how it has nothing to do with the topic of this evening's celebration, I think we should just move on." Weiss slides to stand close beside you. And you feel her fingertips brush at your elbow.

"Come on Blake, we don't need to stay any longer. I think it's time we leave for the evening."

"Always been the best at running off. Good to know that never changed."

Something about the way Emerald rolls her eyes, and the fact that this exchange is completely unnecessary, really irks you. You aren't really a mean or vindictive person. And you were going to be nice. But you honestly don't care anymore.

"Listen, I know I just met you less than five minutes ago, and I can't say I'm even slightly impressed, but I'm going to give you some advice. For starters, you should probably uncross your arms. It makes you look like you're insecure, so it's difficult for people to take you seriously when you try to make a point. Also, when you want to truly argue with someone, you need to face them fully. Because the way you're currently standing, facing slightly to the side, lets me know that you feel threatened by my presence. Lastly, you're standing with your ankles locked together so you are anxious and uncertain. Maybe even afraid."

Knowing that you've probably tipped this Emerald girl over the edge, Weiss moves to hide her mouth behind her free hand to cover the shocked expression on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well I've known YOU" she pokes her finger towards your chest "for less than five minutes and I already know that you're an asshole!"

The next thing you know, red wine is flying through the air and lands directly on the front of your blouse, on your face and in your hair. And the only thing you can do is close your eyes as you hear Emerald stomp off towards what you assume is the exit.

"Well, that went well." It's the only thing you can think to say as Weiss tries to dab the wine off of your face so that you can open your eyes again.

And when you open them, you find more than just Weiss standing in front of you.

"While I certainly don't condone the action of her throwing the wine on you, the entire exchange was rather entertaining. I must admit." Only Ren could say something so calm in a time like this.

"Yeah well the rest of us were just standing there thinking 'holy shit this is CRAZY"

"Yes Nora, we know. We were all there." Pyrrha is looking at you way too sympathetically. Most likely because she invited Emerald, and because she knows your blouse is ruined.

"As much fun as this evening has been, I think it's time for Blake and I to go."

"Aw, just when I was having fun?" The look Weiss shoots you is hard to read. She doesn't look mad. She looks almost like she's about to cry.

Which is way worse.

—

The ride home is nearly silent. You don't really know what to say. Is there anything you can say?

Once the car is parked, Weiss immediately hops out and makes her move for the elevator. You follow closely behind. It surprises you when she makes her way across the combined lobbies of your buildings towards your side, and again when she steps into the elevator and selects your floor.

As the elevator door slowly slides shut, you let your eyes fall to the floor. You see Weiss' hand hanging beside her, in the distance between the two of you.

So you reach out and intertwine your fingers with her, giving them a gentle squeeze. And as you look up to her face, you see a single tear fall from the corner of her eye before she moves to cover her face with her free hand.

"Weiss?" Her name almost cracks as you hear it fall from your mouth.

She chokes out a sob as she drags you from the elevator and down the hallway to your door. Quickly, you unlock it and shuffle her to the couch and sit down.

"I'm so sorry. I never should've made you go to the party." You reach up and start wiping away the falling tears from her cheeks.

"Why are you sorry? I had a great time." You try to give her a small smile.

"No. It was awful. And everything that happened was my fault. You never should've had to deal with that."

"Hey." You grab hold of her hands and cradle them together in your own. "Everyone has their stuff. And sometimes stuff gets a little crazy. But that's okay. And you shouldn't have to go through all the stuff by yourself. So I am more than happy to be here with you for it."

"Even if my stuff has ruined your blouse and made a scene in public?"

"Even then." When you nod in confirmation, she releases a sigh.

"I still can't believe she showed up and then had the audacity to act out in front of everyone." She wipes her eyes again and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Not the craziest thing to ever happen to me, but definitely the most interesting one for a while."

"Oh come on. I can't believe that you, of all people, would have an ex that you had do something along the lines of public altercation and embarrassment."

You forget to respond because your thoughts immediately sink down into that place where all your worry and anxiety live. And the rock that occasionally lives in your stomach is now stuck in your throat.

"Blake?" Weiss gently rubs her thumb across the back of your hand and when you finally look up at her, you can't help but imagine that you look lost.

"Um yeah. I don't really talk about what happened with my last relationship because it didn't end so well." Clearing your throat, you drop your gaze to the throw pillow beside you.

"You know you only have to tell me about it if you want to."

"I know. It's not that I want to keep it from you or anything. It's just a lot to tell, so I'm trying to think of the most concise way to say it. It sucks really, regardless of how I say it."

"Take your time."

"The guy I was dating before I moved to Vale, Adam, we dated for a long time. Like a few years. And well, he ended up cheating on me with Yang and I's other best friend, Ilia."

"That's deplorable." Her brow furrows.

"And then she got pregnant. Which they felt they needed to tell me in front of everyone in the office. At work. During the workday. Where my entire floor of coworkers could see and hear."

"Blake, that's awful. And I'm so sorry." You shrug it off. Almost like a lot of the huge weight has lifted from you.

"Yeah, well, it is what it is. But that was like a year ago. And I decided to take the job here in Vale so that I could separate myself from all of that. And find something new and better here. And I feel like I have, so I can't be too sad about it, right?" You look up at her, hopeful, before letting your eyes wander the room again. "I mean, it's not necessarily the best way to look at things. But if that hadn't happened, I never would've moved here and found you. And I think that even though what happened before was terrible and some days I've felt absolutely miserable, if it's what brought me here to you then it was worth it."

When you look back to meet Weiss' eyes, you see her already looking at you. Her expression is almost identical to the one when you caught her watching you grade papers a while back.

"I love you."

"What?" You're unsure if the question actually fell from your lips because you literally can't feel your entire body right now.

"I love you. I'm so in love with you that I can barely stand it. I've wanted to tell you every second of every day since I've felt it. It's been driving me insane. But I cann't take it anymore. So I love you. And I just had to tell you that." During the few seconds you take to process everything Weiss just keeps rambling. "And I don't expect you to say it back. And it's okay. Something inside of me was just screaming it. I needed you to know, so now you know. And now I feel completely crazy and totally insane and my heart is going to jump out my chest, so can you do the thing for me?"

She basically just laid everything out on the line. Like sharing your deepest and darkest secret, only to be afraid that the person you're telling doesn't have a secret to tell you in return or that they're about to destroy the sanctity your secret.

"No."

"What?"

"I will do my best, but I want you to feel free to be a little embarrassed. Because every day I have spent with you since I've been in Vale has made me happier. Helped me learn how to be happier. You brought something into my life that I didn't know I was missing. All I know now is that I don't want to live in this world if I can't live in it with you. So that you can make me do the spin while I try on clothes. Or have you almost cut and burn my fingertips off in cooking class. And I know it took me five months to reach out and hold your hand in the elevator. But I will never be embarrassed, or have any reservations about telling you that I love you."

"You love me?" The smile that slaps itself on your face is unstoppable.

"Without a doubt. Big time. All the time."

She stretches forward, pressing down on your knees so that she can press a kiss to your lips. One kiss turns into a few more, and you feel her tongue brush against your bottom lip before she breaks the kiss and pulls back, a displeased look on her face. You huff, annoyed by the separation.

"I'm sorry." Placing her hands on your shoulders. "But you smell and taste like cheap wine."

"Unfortunately, not the worst insult I've had this evening."

"I mean, true. Merely hours ago you were called an asshole in front of all my friends. Lovely and charming as always."

"Okay, okay. I'll throw this shirt away and go take a shower."

"That's fine. I'm coming with you."

"To throw out my shirt?" You question her as she follows you down the hallway.

"Oh no, to take a shower."

You were going to have to remember specifically not to tell Yang about this.


	16. human interaction

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Human Interaction**

"Miss Belladonna, I need to see you in my office."

"Oh jeez, here we go." You murmur to yourself as you press on the arms of your chair to hoist yourself up from the seat and down the hallway toward your inevitable death.

Also, you can't help but shake your head to yourself, yet again. Miss Belladonna. Ugh.

Specifically choosing to leave the office door open, you give a curt nod to Glynda as you pass through the doorway.

"Have a seat, please." He gestures towards the chairs that sit facing him.

Just wanting to gauge his reaction, you take the seat on the left side. You can tell it slightly unnerves him. He shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

"How has your Wednesday been thus far?"

"Fairly average. And yourself, sir?"

"Fairly eventful. I've had a lot to review this morning. Including your research proposal." Now it's your turn to feel uncomfortable. "This proposal, it was intriguing. But I also feel like you may be holding back and limiting the potential of the study."

"How so?"

"If I accept and allow you to proceed with this study, it would require you to obtain data and observations from multiple participants."

"That is accurate. I was able to find resources from which to gather information and complete my analyses."

"But why limit yourself to data sets that have already been obtained through the research of others? You have the intellectual fortitude and abilities to do this from start to finish."

"You want me to use human participants and interact with them directly?" Uncertainty begins to fill your mind.

"More so, I'm giving you permission to use human participants for your study."

"Are you sure, sir?" You can hear the hesitation in your own voice as it falls from between your lips.

"Blake, you have the potential to study and take something that you started to investigate but couldn't fully explore during your dissertation to a totally different level. And the information is applicable to various branches of psychological study. Don't sell yourself short by limiting your resources."

"I guess I'm just worried that direct interaction with study participants could threaten the validity of the study."

"Hm." He leans back in his chair and props his arms on the chair, resting his fingertips together. "I'm not concerned. You have more than proven yourself in previous research arenas. So go for it."

"Alright. As long as it has your approval."

"I've had Glynda reach out and begin to find participants that qualify for your study. You will begin in roughly two weeks time. I also went ahead and allocated two of my highest scoring students to assist you for two days a week for the duration of the semester."

"Thank you, sir."

Seeing that as your opportunity for an exit, you stand up and give him a nod and move to the door.

Once you get back to your desk, you sit down and release the heavy sigh you've been holding in and rest your head on the desk.

After about a minute, you open your eyes and look up to see the little snowflake figurine on your desk, twirling hypnotically. Everything seems to melt away into the background. All the stress of the upcoming study. The potential of having to sit with people and observe in real time. All of it. Just disappears.

"Someone is daydreaming about their girlfriend." Velvet makes sure to accentuate the last syllable of her sentence. Almost sing songy in manner.

"While you aren't incorrect, I think it's really just stress from this imminent study. Ironwood says I'm going to be allowed to interact with human participants. Which wasn't part of my proposal. But he feels is best."

"Come on Blake, this is what we all ultimately want. To do our own study, with willing human subjects. This is the chance of a lifetime." If only she knew the reason behind your opportunity for the study in the first place.

"I know, you're right. I'm incredibly lucky to get this opportunity so quickly."

"Damn right."

"I just want to do well."

"And you will." She gives you a definitive nod before wandering back around the corner of the cubicle to her own desk.

—

The next two weeks were rough. Mostly because you were so indecisive with basically everything in your life. And that also means that work had distracted you to the point where you felt awful about not spending as much time or attention as you would've like on or with Weiss.

So here you are making a pathetic attempt to say you're sorry and try to make up for being almost nonexistent.

"And you're sure these are the ones you'd like?" The lady behind the counter, who you now know is named Maria, questions.

"Yes ma'am." Pulling your wallet from your bag, you look over your selection one last time.

"Sure you wouldn't like a little pop of color in there?"

"No ma'am, I think these will be just fine."

"Alright, not every day that I get requests for a dozen white tulips. They are truly remarkable on their own."

"I'm hoping so."

Honestly, you're hoping they're remarkable enough to save your ass. You needed to do better at making an effort, so hopefully this was a good place to start.

After you pay Maria for the flowers, you make your way to Beacon Books.

And as luck would have it, Weiss isn't there when you arrive. Ciel, the young girl Weiss had hired to take Ren's place, lets you know that Weiss is out to lunch with Pyrrha and she is unsure when you could expect her back.

Accepting defeat, you leave the flowers on Weiss' desk in the back room of the shop with a little note detailing your apology for not being a very great girlfriend or good at life these past few weeks.

There's a nice breeze in the air on your walk home.

—

Next week you begin your first set of observations. And really, you just want to take the weekend to do nothing.

You get home and decide to go over your schedule for the next week one last time. Apparently, it's so boring that you fall asleep. Only waking up when the sun shines through the living room windows, onto your face.

Groggy but startled, you roll off of the couch and into the kitchen. Today is a day where you just know you need coffee. You must've slept over thirteen hours. Your entire body feels stiff.

After a few hours and multiple cups of coffee, you begin to feel human again. Showering and getting ready for the day help to shake the stiffness from your bones and muscles. That is, until you get a text message.

~ Good morning. Would it be alright if I came over for a bit?

~ Yeah sure. I'm going to make myself something to eat, want me to make you something too?

~ Actually, don't make anything. I'll be there soon. Already on my way.

Knowing Weiss will arrive shortly, you unlock the front door and continue to fold your laundry. You had text her back to let her know that the door would be unlocked already. You're hoping to at least get all your laundry folded before she gets here.

After everything is folded, you hang it up. For some reason, even though you don't keep shirts in drawers, you always fold them when they come out of the laundry room, and then you hang them up. Just a weird habit or rhythm you've never been able to shake.

During one of your many walks to and from your bedroom into the closet to hang up clothes, you hear a light tapping sound on the frame of your bedroom door.

"Blake?" She calls out, probably unsure of where you are.

"I'm in the closet." She appears in the doorway as you continue hanging up various types of clothing. "I meant that physically. Just in case you were going to make a joke." You glance at her sideways and you see her smile and shake her head.

"Are you almost done? I brought you something."

"Yeah let me just put these away and I'll be done. What did you bring me?"

When you look over at her, she's propped herself against the doorframe and is messing with her nails. Inspecting them for imperfections, most likely. Once she realizes she has your undivided attention, she walks over to you and places a kiss on your cheek. It makes you blush.

"Just something small. Nothing as amazing and beautiful as the flowers you brought me yesterday."

"Glad you liked them. They told me you were out for lunch with Pyrrha and then I fell asleep when I got home yesterday. I meant to call and make sure you got them."

Suddenly, you remember why you sent the flowers in the first place. Which overwhelms the good feelings you have. All of which are coming from the person that has their arms wrapped around you, making you feel like you never want to be let go.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been doing my best to be around and been selfish with my time and work lately. Flowers were honestly the least of what I should've done." You place a quick kiss to her forehead and she leans back.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know you have a lot on your plate for work and this research project is a huge deal for you. And I want you to do your best." She grabs your hand and pulls you through the bedroom and down the hall towards the kitchen. "Now, while you have been doing all that fancy science stuff, I've been working on a project of my own."

"Oh yeah?" Honestly curious.

"Mhm. And I have run countless trials and had many test subjects, much to their dismay. But I think I've finally got it."

"Sounds like you've adhered to the proper scientific methods." You chuckle at her attempt to emphasize the familiarity between your work.

When you round the corner into the kitchen, there is a plate with a small cake on it. It's got a white cream outer layer with cocoa powder on the top. You know exactly what it is. And exactly how much time and effort goes into making one. But you aren't sure you can believe your eyes. She runs around the edge of the counter and models the cake for you, holding her hands out next to it, in presentation fashion.

"You made me a cake? And it's not just any cake."

"Well, technically I made you about twelve cakes, but they weren't of a quality that I felt was acceptable, or edible." You get a knife and some spoons from the drawer and begin to get ready to cut some slices for the two of you. "The first few almost killed Nora, but she's got an iron stomach. So it was fine. But I think I finally got it."

"Tiramisu isn't easy to make you know." Quirking an eyebrow at her, you slide the small piece across the counter towards her.

"Oh, I'm now fully aware. But you are kind of worth it." She takes a bite and gives you a small smirk. Making you roll your eyes.

"I have only one complaint, or suggestion really."

"Oh? Do tell."

"There's something missing with the cream. But I don't know what it is. Wait," you quickly swipe some onto the end of your finger and stick it on the end of her nose, "ah, there it is. Now it's perfect."

Trying to hold back your laughter, you hide your mouth with your hand as she crosses her arms. You know she's only pretending to be upset. She opens her mouth to protest your childish behavior, but your phone begins to ring and it cuts her off.

"Oh, it's Yang. Let me get it really fast. If I don't answer she will just keep calling." As soon as you hit the connect icon, Yang and all her blonde hair fill the screen.

"What's up nerd?! Long time no chat."

"Hey Yang. I know I haven't called in like a week. I've been super busy with work." You look away from the screen to Weiss, who is still eating tiramisu with cream still on her nose.

"Weiss is there, isn't she?" Honestly, you hadn't been paying attention to anything Yang had said since your eyes had left the phone screen.

"What? Oh, yeah she's right here. Want to say hi?"

"Um, hell yes I wanna say hi. All you do is talk about her. Turn the phone so I can see bookstore babe."

The blood in your veins runs cold as ice, all you hear is the clanking of the spoon on her plate and a small "whoops" from Yang.

"Let me attempt to explain-"

"Oh no, I would much rather Yang explain." You squint your eyes suspiciously. "Because I know you would never openly refer to me using the word babe. So I know it's totally her doing."

"Well damn. Already off to the wrong start and I don't even know what she looks like in person yet."

"Hand me the phone, please Blake." Immediately obeying Weiss, you see Yang cover her eyes in shame.

"I can't look. I'm too embarrassed."

"Open your eyes, you dolt. I'm not angry." Yang peeks through her fingers before fully removing them from her face.

"Oh. Oh wow." She leans forward, taking an investigative look at the screen.

"Nice to meet you too, Yang."

"Yeah um hi. Question. How long does it take you to do your hair? Also, I'm just going to guess and hope that's whipped cream on the end of your nose."

"Typical." You murmur under your breath as Weiss immediately begins to wipe at her nose to remove the whipped cream.

"Nice to meet you too, Weiss cream." You close your eyes and shake your head, you can't stand her puns sometimes. After she finished laughing at her own joke, Yang tries to regain some of her composure. "Anyways, I was actually calling to see when would be a good time for me to come visit."

"Oh yeah?" You're genuinely surprised. Yang doesn't like to leave the gym unattended too long.

"Yeah. Been thinking about taking a weekend to myself. And what better way than to spend it with my bestie."

"So, you want to take a weekend to yourself, with other people?" Good to know Weiss is just as confused as you are with Yang's logic.

"What? You think I want to spend my free time alone with myself? Lame." Funny, because that's exactly how you would want to spend a weekend to yourself. "As if. So I was thinking like two weekends from now, so like three weeks. Sound good?"

"I mean, if I say no it wouldn't matter. You're showing up regardless."

"You know me so well." Yang leans forward slightly, trying to get a better look at something on her screen. "Chill out over there Ice Princess. Why do you look so stressed?"

"What? I'm not stressed! I'm just thinking about my schedule and thinking about what we can do while you're in Vale."

"No need to make any plans now. We can just figure it out whenever. No big deal."

"It is most certainly a big deal. You're Blake's best friend." Before Yang can further the conversation, you step in.

"If I recall correctly, I met your best friend while she asked me what kind of burger and fries I wanted. And trust me, Yang doesn't do fancy."

"Thank you. I don't."

"Okay." Accepting temporary defeat. "We will shelve this discussion for another time. I hate to cut this chat short, but Blake and I have somewhere we have to be in less than an hour." Weiss checks her watch to verify the time.

"We do?" You had no idea you were going anywhere.

"Oh, fun secretive couple stuff."

"You." Pointing dead at the screen so she knows how serious you are. "Keep your mind out of the gutter."

"But that's no fun."

"I assure you, where Blake and I are going requires full clothing. Sorry to disappoint." Yang lets out an exaggerated huff.

"Alright, fine. I'll behave. Just this once. Talk to you lovebirds later."

The two of you wave goodbye and you disconnect the call and turn in your chair to face Weiss.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"I figured you could use something and some time to take your mind off work. So we are going on a date."

"Cake and a date? You spoil me too much."

"Says the one that treats me like a princess. Now, I know I've asked you this before, but white or red?"

"You of all people should be fully aware of my current aversion to red wine." She gives you a playful slap on the shoulder as you laugh.

"Alright, white it is. Now let's go."

—

On the walk to where ever it was she was taking you and the wine, the two of you chatted about Yang and her awful pun driven sense of humor. Eventually the conversation turned to Pyrrha and how you still can't wrap your mind around how she can be so smitten with Jaune.

"Well I mean, she asked me the same thing after she met you." You give her the most dead pan look you can manage. "I'm totally joking."

"Oh I know. Pyrrha is way nicer than you, so I know she would never talk about me like that." Now it's your turn to laugh as Weiss' mouth hangs open in disbelief.

She bumps roughly into your shoulder as she grabs onto your hand, leading you down the sidewalk.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh no, it's your turn to wonder until we get to the doorway."

"Okay, I see how it is. Very Schneeky of you." Immediately she rolls her eyes at you.

"Yang is clearly a bad influence. But anyways, here we are." She stops you in front of a small store front. The windows are fairly dark, and it's difficult to see inside.

"Paint and Pour?"

"We are about to paint a picture and drink this entire bottle of wine."

"I've always wanted to do one of these. But I never had anyone to go with. And if I drank an entire bottle of wine by myself, it wouldn't be fun times the next day."

"Well now you have me. And we are going to have an awesome time. I'll probably get drunk. But at least we can have some fun." She shrugs and walks into the shop as you hold the door open for her.

A lady sitting at a small desk near the door greets you and gives you your seat numbers, some wine glasses and tells you to have fun.

"I always have fun if there's wine." You say as you sit down in front of a canvas and begin to look at all your art materials on the table next to you.

The instructor is going over the subject of the painting for the evening and showing the room what the finished product is supposed to look like. She also is giving some step by step tips. While you're supposed to be painting some kind of mountain scene at sunset, Weiss decides that it's time to poke fun at you one more time.

"Oh yeah, that last adventure you had with wine was great."

"Actually, it's one of the top best days of my life." You finish outlining the horizon and mountains and start adding in the bright colors for the sunset on your canvas.

"Highly doubt getting wine thrown on you is a forerunner for best day of your life. But whatever you say." Weiss is way more invested in sipping her wine than concentrating on her artistry. Her canvas is still mostly white, but has some little flowers and what looks like a river on it. Totally not what you are supposed to be painting.

"Eh, the wine incident is inconsequential." You can feel her glance at you.

"I don't get how it could be so easily swept under the rug, but whatever you say."

By now you almost have the yellows and oranges in your sunset the way you want them. So you turn to clean the paint off your brush.

"You told me that you love me. And that's the best thing that's ever happened to me so far so it actually is the best day of my life."

"Well." She tries to sit up straighter in her seat and pretend like she's engrossed in her painting. "That's good to know. Because I still love you."

"You're blushing."

"And your sunset looks like shit."

"Damn. Savage. And coming from the woman painting a river and some disproportionate flowers."

"Whatever. My painting is fabulous." She sticks her nose in the air.

"I love you." She turns to look at you and you see the resolve melt from her face.

"See now, I can't even pretend to be mad at you because you are just. Ugh."

"You've been mad at me before."

"I have not."

"Oh yes, you have. Remember when I accidentally shut your scarf in the car door and it ripped clean in half?"

"I wasn't mad."

"Yeah sure. What did you say? Oh yeah, and I quote 'That was my Coco Adel limited edition fall collection piece!' And when I offered to replace it, what did you say to me?" Rolling her eyes and setting her hands in her lap she turns to you and answers.

"That it was irreplaceable and that it was like saying you were just going to replace a piece of my soul." You look at her expectedly.

"But you weren't mad." She finally cracks and starts laughing.

"Alright fine, I was furious. For like two days I mourned the loss of that scarf."

About another half hour later, the instructor tells the class it's time to wrap things up and start to clean up your work areas. After you get your own work station cleaned and ready to go, you start to help Weiss. She had a little more wine than you and she was moving a little slower. Really she was just more interested in finishing her glass than cleaning her brushes.

Right before you grab your paintings and head home, the two of you take a step back to admire your work. You hold your chin in your hand, like a critic in a museum.

"Weiss, can I tell you a secret?"

"Always."

"Both our paintings look like shit." The two of you start to laugh and she grabs her bag, getting ready to go.

"Do you think we should just leave them here?"

"Oh, absolutely not. I'm keeping them."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. These are masterpieces. I'm going to hang them up in my office at home."

"Why on earth would you want to hang these up to be seen?"

"That way when I'm having a tough time at work or just a bad day, I can look at these lovely paintings and think, well it can never be as bad as these." Holding the canvases out in front of you as the two of you step out onto the sidewalk, the two of you start the short walk home.

"You are such a dolt." She wraps her arms around your waist and you lean over, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know."


	17. yang xiao long weekend

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Yang Xiao Long Weekend**

"Remind me again why you felt this was a good thing to study?" There is a slight hint of bitterness in Sage's voice as the two of you leave the observation room.

"Because I find it completely fascinating."

"That's because you aren't the one asking the questions. I am. You're just sitting there, observing."

"Eventually we will switch halfway through. And you will get to pretend to observe while I ask the questions."

"What do you mean pretend?" He shoots you a small glare.

"While I am observing in the moment, it is recorded so I get most of my information from reviewing the videos later. There's a lot to miss."

"Hmm." He sets his notebook and folders down on the corner of your desk. "Well, I had assumed that when I volunteered-"

"You didn't volunteer, I chose you specifically."

"When I was chosen for this, that there would be a little more juicy stuff to it. Ironwood made it seem like this was basically relationship therapy."

"Actually, it's the complete opposite. It's supposed to be compromised of multiple couples that feel their relationship is stable and met the selection criteria. It was a necessary component to the study."

"And this criteria was?"

"In the detailed packet you received before we began this study and that you were supposed to thoroughly read." He immediately breaks eye contact. "Length of relationship of at least five years. Living in the same space. No children. Both are currently employed-"

"Okay, okay. Sorry I asked. I'll read the entire packet tonight. And I'll just continue to read through my scripts and ask the questions from your list and pretend to be a therapist while you do the work."

"Thank you. And you aren't pretending to be anything. But thank you again for agreeing to help me."

"Eh, the project Ironwood has Velv and them all working on seems incredibly menial and boring. Almost like it doesn't matter what they're doing. He's just trying to fill research hours. It's something to do with serotonin levels. I wasn't captivated by it in the least."

"Miss Belladonna, my office please!" You look around the corner of your cubicle just in time to see Ironwood disappear into his office and close the door.

"Miss Belladonna? Oh no honey, you better hit him with that doctorate right across his huge forehead."

"I know, right? Normally I wouldn't care, but it's almost like he knows and it's so condescending. But I also don't want to correct him and seem too prideful or arrogant."

"Girl, you went to school for literal years. Put in all that work. Claim that title, Dr. Belladonna." He snaps his fingers once before walking off towards his desk.

You sigh heavily as you stand up, strolling past Glynda with a small wave hello before you knock firmly on the door before opening it to step inside Ironwood's office. Just like always, you leave it open once you release the handle.

"Have a seat, please." He gestures out towards the seat on the right, so you feel compelled to take it.

After you sit down, he fiddles with some paperwork before setting his arms on the desk in front of him, intertwining his fingers.

"How's the study going?"

"We are on schedule with data collection, and the data itself appears to be lucrative. I'm pleased." That wasn't a lie. You had been able to collect almost three times the amount of observable data with live interaction.

"Excellent. Any findings you wish to share?"

"I have decided to hold back on any analysis until all sets of data have been recorded. I feel as though in this situation, it will keep my analyses more consistent and unbiased."

"Very well. I trust Mr. Anaya has proven himself a valuable asset?"

"Absolutely." You give a firm nod for emphasis.

"I must admit, I am not very well versed in this topic of study. So I am very interested in seeing what information can be learned about its application for alternative use as it applies to the human condition."

"As am I." Once again, not a lie. But your interest in this menial conversation is fading quickly.

"Alright. I will anticipate another progress report in another months time." He moves to stack the paperwork that's in his hands and place it in a pile to his left.

"Fair enough. Enjoy your evening sir." Standing, you turn and make your way towards the door.

"Same to you, Miss Belladonna."

All you can do is roll your eyes as the door clicks shut behind you.

—

"Why are you so nervous? It's just Yang." You swing your intertwined hands between the two of you while you wait for Yang to make her way from the terminal. "She's like one of the puppies at the shelter when you go. Super excited constantly for no reason, and wishing anyone would take her home." Weiss quickly swats your arm.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your best friend. And I'm just trying to make a good first impression is all."

"What's up losers?!" You hear Yang's voice echo through the hallways of the airport.

"Because she's clearly trying to impress you." You see the gradual increase in the rate of Yang's steps. "Ah, here she comes. You ready?" Bumping your upper arm against Weiss' shoulder you pull her down the walkway towards Yang.

Once Yang is about ten feet away from you, you turn to Weiss.

"You may wanna stand back for a minute." She gives you a concerned look. "For your own safety." You hold out your hand to cautiously keep her back. "Hey Yang, long time no-" Before you can finish, she sucker punches you in the chest, making you gasp for air before immediately pulling you into an inescapable bear hug.

"Bellabooty, oh how I've missed you. Patch just isn't the same without your boring ass." At this point, Yang has lifted you off the ground. And you're trapped.

"You got like three seconds to put me down, or you will be sorry."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do?"

"It won't be me. But I would be more worried about the little one behind me." You tilt your head in Weiss' direction.

She's got her arms across her chest, tapping one of her feet. Immediately Yang drops you back down to the ground.

"Is the little snowflake jealous?" She begins to make her approach to Weiss and all you can do is shake your head.

"Yang." But there is no sense in trying to stop her. Or to warn Weiss.

"What are you do-" The next thing you hear is Weiss.. screaming? Maybe it's more of a surprised yell for help. You can't really tell. "Put me down!"

"Why?" Yang is holding onto Weiss like she's her favorite stuffed animal.

The look of complete distress on Weiss' face lets you know she wasn't truly prepared for Yang at all.

"Hey Yang, I think it's time to put Weiss down."

"You two are perfect for each other." She sets a very disgruntled Weiss down and turns back to you. "Completely boring and no fun."

She grabs her bag off the ground and begins to make her way past you towards the exit.

"You do realize that you have no idea where you're going, right?" Weiss begins to power walk trying to catch up with Yang.

"Something tells me that you're definitely gonna tell me though, snowflake."

"Don't call me that."

As you step out into the night air, you just hope they don't fight like this the entire weekend. Of course you couldn't be that lucky.

—

They went back and forth, mostly due to Yang's antagonizing and Weiss' relentless stubbornness, the entire car ride.

"If the two of you don't start getting along, I'm going to leave you here and go home by myself."

"What do you mean, Blakey?" Yang takes a bite out of the bread in her hand. "Weiss and I are best friends already. Honestly, you should be worried. You might get replaced."

She quirks an eyebrow at you, certainly for dramatic effect. Which only makes you scoff.

"We aren't arguing." There is a matter of fact tone in Weiss' voice.

"Uh huh." The suspicion still present as you take a sip of water from your glass.

"So why don't you tell me about how the two of you became friends. Because clearly, you're so similar."

"Well, Blake got stuck being my lab partner in biology class when we were in school. How old were we back then?"

"Uh probably like twelve or thirteen. Maybe."

"And I'm sure you can easily guess that the academics weren't my forte."

"You don't say."

"I definitely say, sassy pants. But Blake helped me make it through the whole class."

"And Yang always graciously volunteered to be my partner for gym class. Which I sucked at."

"Yup. She also tutored my little sister, and now she's like a super smart math genius extraordinaire."

"My tutoring isn't what made Ruby smart. She was always smart, she just had issues with focused application. But anyways, Yang is basically like, my only true friend. Everyone else has either faded away or blown up in my face." You shrug, not wanting to elaborate.

"Aw look at you, being all best friendly and acting like you care." Yang reaches out and shoves you.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." You look over at Weiss and she's smiling at you. Which makes you blush.

"Look at the two of you. Being all cute and smiling. How sweet." Clasping her hands together and looking off in a dreamy way.

The smile drops off your face instantly and gets replaced with an emotionless dead pan stare.

"I can't stand you sometimes."

"Hey, be nice."

"Yeah! What the snowflake said!"

"I can't take the two of you anywhere. Now I got both of you to give me a hard time, all at once."

"You get what you deserve." Weiss sticks her nose up in the air.

"Well I got you, and here we are."

"Sick burn." Nodding her head in approval, Yang slides back in her seat. "But as much as I would love for this to continue, I'm beat from the day of traveling. You kids ready to bounce?"

"I'm ready if you all are." Weiss reaches down to grab her bag.

"Cool. Let's go home."

"Are you sure you want to stay in a hotel? You totally could've stayed with me."

"Blake, I told you at least a hundred times, I want to stay in a hotel. I'm not changing my mind."

"Whatever you say."

"There's no room service and a mini bar in your apartment, no offense. Or a spa. Or a 24 hour gym."

"Okay fine, I get it. Stay here. And I will see you tomorrow." She gives you one last hug before heading into the hotel for the night.

—

The next morning, you are woken up by the repetitive message alerts and eventual phone calls from Yang Xiao Long.

And after a few hours, you find yourself sitting across from the captain of team crazy while she sips her mimosa.

"How can you be tired? I've been up for five hours, been to the gym and-"

"Some of us don't do as well as you in the morning, sorry." You can't help but yawn.

"Yeah yeah. I get it. Bet you'd be more lively if Weiss were here." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"You're probably right, but luckily for you I left your buddy snowflake at home. She doesn't do well before noon."

"She's a good one."

"You think so?" Yang's opinion always has the heaviest of weight with you, even if you rarely tell her so.

"I do. She kept up with my shenanigans the entire night. That's not easy to do." She takes another big drink from her glass. "And, I can tell you are stupid crazy about her."

"That is an accurate assessment."

"Well, I did learn how to read people from the best."

"I don't know about all that. But good to know you've paid a little bit of attention."

"And I'm gonna tell you this, and I know you prolly don't wanna hear it, but I can legit feel the difference in the air between what you have with Weiss compared to Adam."

You can't help but grimace at the mention of his name. But you can also tell that the aching pain you used to feel when you would hear his name is no longer there.

"I'm serious Blake. It's almost like she makes it easier for you to breathe. And I'm really happy for you."

"So she's got the Xiao Long seal of approval?"

"Yup. And I'll stamp it for you if you want."

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Yeah I'm sure you can stamp it on your own."

"Always in the gutter. Does your mind ever venture out?"

"Not really, it's a homebody."

"So, you said you had fun plans for us today. What's on the schedule? I have to tell Weiss to get ready."

"Mini golf." She looks you dead in your face when you look up from your phone.

"Are you for real? You flew all the way here to play mini golf?"

"Oh no, I flew all the way here to play mini golf with you and Weiss." You send your message to Weiss letting her know you would meet her shortly.

"God help me."


	18. minuscule golf

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Minuscule Golf**

"I really don't understand the purpose of this. We are far too old to be playing these childish games."

"Sounds like you're just afraid of getting the Xiao Long mini golf smack down, snowflake Schnee."

This was either about to be one of the top funniest nights of your life, or it was going to end up with someone getting bailed out of jail. You highly doubt there could be anything in between.

"I am not afraid in any way, shape or form of whatever it is you feel you bring to the table."

"Spoken like a true and graceful loser." All you can do is stand back and watch.

"Okay, you know what?"

"What?" Yang swings the golf club around like a baton, while Weiss chooses to stand as regally as possible, using the putter as a walking cane.

"I'm going to beat your ass across this minuscule course and back again."

"Miniature." Yang snorts with laughter.

"What?" There's a slightly acerbic tone in Weiss' voice. Her competitive streak beginning to show.

"It's miniature golf, not minuscule golf." Yang leans over and places the ball on the starting point for the first course. "But whatever you say, snowflake."

She gives Weiss an excessive wink before taking her first swing. Which only makes Weiss stomp her foot and huff in annoyance.

And so begins the 18 hole course of Schnee versus Xiao Long, featuring your thankfully virtually undetectable presence. You honestly didn't want to get involved in their progressively combative exchanges. God forbid you be forced to take a side.

However, you had been put in charge of keeping score. And much to your surprise, they were a pretty even match. And by even match, you meant both of them are absolute trash at mini golf. You were well ahead, not that it mattered to either of them if you won.

But the fight for the highly coveted second place was going strong. You would've thought the prize was eternal riches and endless glory, the way the two of them were playing.

The digs and attempts to distract got steeper the closer the end became. It started with Yang just flat out yelling whenever Weiss would swing the club. Just to startle her and make her miss the swing. Which worked for about two courses, but Weiss started to fight back and regain her composure.

"You know, if I wanted to play golf with children I could come here any weekend."

"Wow, that really hurt my feelings."

"You're so full of shit."

"You're right. What are you full of lately?"

"Mind out of the gutter, Yang. And language, Weiss. There are real children here." You mark down Yang's score on the card, so the three of you can move on to the next course.

After nearly an hour and a half of their back and forth, the three of you had made it to the final round.

"Okay, Yang. Weiss has a final score of 78, so you need to finish the course in four swings or less to beat her."

"Good luck with that. She can't hit the broad side of a barn with that ball. Much less get it into that hole."

"I could make a grotesquely profane reference to your physical activities right now, but I'm trying to concentrate."

"If only you'd been concentrating this whole time."

"Not now Blake, I'm trying to annihilate your girlfriend at mini golf." She takes her second swing, still unable to sink the putt. "God, so many good jokes could be made. Damn you concentration."

With her third swing, and a miracle of physics, Yang gets the ball about a foot from the hole. As she begins her victory dance, you notice how calm and quiet Weiss is. Looking up, you see a confident smirk plastered across her face. Just as Yang approaches the ball to set up her final putt, Weiss sees her chance.

"Hey Yang?" Her voice is too sweet.

"What now, Weiss? Ready to congratulate me on my victory?" She draws the club back, concentration at peak level.

"Did Blake ever tell you about the time we had sex in the shower?" The sweet tone of Weiss voice is perfectly laced with vindictive intent. The damage was done.

In the following moments you witnessed the literal fall of Yang Xiao Long. Not only did she completely miss her swing, but she also lost her balance. With a look of pure shock and subsequent confusion, the follow through from her swing throws her off balance just enough for her collapse down into a near sitting position on the fake grass surface below.

—

The drive home had been completely silent. Yang still stunned into silence by Weiss, who as still glowing over her second place finish at minuscule golf.

"Blake Belladonna, you dirty dog."

"How exactly am I the dirty one? I wasn't the one that leveraged something personal to win second place at mini golf."

"Oh no, don't try to distract me by putting this on Weiss. She was just doing what she had to do to win, which is completely understandable. And she has won my total respect."

"Thank you, Yang."

"No problem, snowflake."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"The shower, huh? Look at you. I never would've thought that you'd be so adventurous. Always so vanilla."

"We are absolutely not having this conversation."

"Why not?"

"Because, that stuff is for me and Weiss."

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing with you. And I know how sensitive and prudish you are." She pats your shoulder.

"I'm not a prude!"

At this point, Weiss is sitting beside you trying to hold back her laughter.

"Okay, then let's talk about it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." There's a small beat, so you continue before Yang can start up again. "But it's because I'm modest, not prudish."

"I hate to agree with her, but Yang's kinda right." Weiss had remained silent until this point.

"Boom! Told ya!"

"That being said, I appreciate your modesty. And I apologize for using a private moment to win an inconsequential game of miniature golf."

"It's okay. Yang will just never let me live it down. But that's fine."

"Ya damn right."

—

The next day Weiss had insisted on going with you to take Yang to the airport. You were sad that she had to leave so soon. But you were still grateful she had come to visit in the first place.

You missed your best friend.

And you were glad Yang and Weiss got along in their own weird and twisted way.

"I will say that while I'm sad to see Yang go, it is nice to sit on the couch with you in the peace and quiet."

Weiss' confession makes you laugh, because peace and quiet are two things that don't exist in the presence of Yang Xiao Long.

"Agreed. I love her like she's the sister I never had, but I also love spending time with you like this."

"Hopefully not in a sisterly way."

"Most definitely not." She tightens the grip she has around your waist and nestles her head into the crook of your neck. "I love you in a forever way."

She leans up and presses a kiss to the underside of your jaw before resting her head back down.

"I think I love you forever too."


	19. awkward macaroni

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Awkward Macaroni**   
  


"If I were to ask you what you consider it to mean when you are in love with someone, what would you say?"

You press your glasses up the bridge of your nose as you watch the woman in front of you. You don't know what her name is, only that she is participant number 23. That's all you want or need to know.

She's seated on the couch across from you and Sage, hands on her knees. Her legs are in front of her, with her left ankle tucked behind her right. A show of femininity. Nothing more.

That is, until Sage asked her what she thought it meant to be in love with someone. And then you saw her posture fall ever so slightly, before she cleared her throat and straightened her back. She shifted her weight and crossed her legs at the knee, using her hands to pull her legs closer towards her body.

Her answer isn't as important as her motions. Sage, who is sitting to your left, takes notes on her verbal responses before he continues with his questions.

"Based on what you just told us, do you believe that your husband has a similar view or would agree with your statement?"

She freezes. So that's a no. But she tells you yes anyways. You quickly scribble some notes to remind yourself to check this time frame on the video recording at a later time.

"Alright ma'am, thank you so much for your time today. We just have one last question, and if you could just give us a simple yes or no answer, that would be great." She nods, affirming that she heard his request. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

A small smile spreads across her face and you see light fill back into her eyes.

"Yes."

—

Later in the afternoon, you have about 20 minutes of work time left. You sit at your desk and begin to organize your paperwork and upload all of your research material onto a storage device to work on at home. The phone on your desk unexpectedly begins to ring, it's the front desk downstairs.

"This is Blake Belladonna."

"Hi Dr. Belladonna." If the front desk guy can do it, why can't your boss? Anyways. "You have a visitor."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am. Would you like to authorize their use of the elevator to your floor? Or would you prefer to come greet them here?"

"Oh um. I guess you can send them up here."

"They're on their way."

Before you can ask any additional question, you know, like who the hell they are, the gentleman hangs up.

"Well, way to go Blake. You just let an unknown stranger into the building."

About a minute later, the elevator arrives. The classic dinging sound echoes through the nearly empty Friday afternoon office. You wheel your chair around the corner of your cubicle wall and peek around the edge suspiciously.

The doors slide open, revealing perfect wedged heels, a knee length skirt and a flowing blouse. Oh yeah, and the most beautiful person you've ever met in your entire life. She steps out into the office space and takes a quick look around before turning in your direction.

"So this is the tower you lock yourself in Monday through Friday."

"Yes, unfortunately." You shrug and stand up, taking a few steps to meet her. You place a kiss to the side of her head, in her hair, and pull her back towards your desk.

"Sorry that I just showed up completely unannounced. I was walking by on my way back to the store and I just thought, 'oh let me see if they will let me into the overly high security checkpoint in the lobby to see my girlfriend."

"Yeah I've never understood why the security is so over the top here. It's not like we are doing anything super secret." You skip a beat. "Well, I'm not at least. Who knows what other research labs and offices are doing in this building."

"Doesn't make it any less important." She has propped herself up on the edge of the desk and is playing with the snowflake figurine that you keep next to the photo of you and your parents from graduation day.

"It's not like I'm in here looking through microscopes finding cures to diseases all day."

"No, but learning how to understand people is just as important as curing them of disease."

You can't help but smile. You know Weiss doesn't always know what you're talking about when you ramble about work and all the things you do. Or what you are trying to accomplish from hours of study and observations, whatever it is that you're trying to prove. But she understands how important it is to you, and that even though she doesn't 100% always know why, that alone makes it important to her as well.

"Thank you."

"What for?" She looks at you curiously.

"For just being."

"Well thank you for being grateful for my mere existence."

"And for putting up with all my work and scientific shenanigans. And just all of me in general."

"Oh hush. There's been plenty of times where the store has caused you to make sacrifices for me. Many times where someone couldn't work, or shipments came in late or there was inventory issues that overwhelmed my free time. And you have been nothing less than understanding."

"Doesn't make me feel any less grateful to have you around." You give her one of your sad puppy dog looks over the top rim of your glasses.

She reaches out and boops the end of your nose and it makes you scrunch up your face. You couldn't help it, reflex. She stands up and walks behind you, leaning over she wraps her arms around the front of you, crossing them over your chest.

"As much as I would love to sit on this nearly barren desk and watch you do whatever it is that you do, Pyrrha invited us to have dinner with her and Jaune this evening. If you would like to go." She places a kiss to your cheek before standing up, leaving her hands to linger a little too long on your shoulders.

"Sure. I just need to move some files to this flash drive and then we can go. If that's okay? Should only take-" You look back over at the computer screen. "About three more minutes."

"I'm not rushing you. I did just show up unannounced, so take your time." She pulls out her phone and begins typing away on the screen.

"Okay." After about two minutes, you look back and see Weiss, deeply invested in whatever it is she's looking at on her phone screen. "Whatcha looking at? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Just looking at decor for this desk of yours."

"Why?"

"Blake, this desk looks like the entrance to a prison. Besides the snowflake and the photo," she looks over concernedly "and this nearly dead plant, there's nothing here."

"There's tons of stuff on my desk. There's a computer, and-" you spin quickly in your chair, "and my paperwork. My file folders. And some pens."

"And it's dreary. It needs some life."

"Don't you dare buy me anything." You poke her on the thigh and give her a stern 'and I mean it' look.

"Too late. I already ordered some stuff. And you're going to love it." You make some kind of noise in order to express your displeasure with her purchase and move to grab your bag so the two of you can leave. "Blake Belladonna, did you just growl at me?"

"Maybe."

You slide past her out of the cubicle and make your way towards the elevator. Leaning forward, you press the button to call it from whatever floor it's currently located.

The two of you step into the elevator in silence. The only sound is the grinding of the pulley system as the doors slide shut.

"Wanna make out?"

"That's up to you," pointing up to the corner of the ceiling at the camera, "because the dude you met at the desk downstairs will be able to see it all."

"Well that's not fun."

"Maybe in the car then?" You say quietly as you give her a small smile and take her hand and walk in the direction of the security exit.

"Have a lovely evening, Doctor." The security guard tips his hat to you and Weiss as you press your security card against the reader so the two of you can open the door to exit.

"You have a lovely evening as well, thank you so much." You can't help but chuckle at Weiss' overzealous farewell.

"He only calls me that because it shows on my ID that way. Unlike someone, he is completely not sarcastic in his use of title."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Belladonna."

—

You always thought that you were the most socially awkward and just plain weird person, but Jaune has certainly proved you wrong.

The restaurant that you're at isn't some fancy five star establishment. It's just a regular chain family kind of place. But that's not an excuse for a grown man to order three sides of macaroni and cheese off the kids' menu as his entree.

While you find it amusing, you can tell Weiss is utterly repulsed. It also doesn't help that Jaune has led the evening's conversation by asking many off the wall and nonsensical things.

Pyrrha had been able to focus his attentions for almost all of the evening, thankfully. You thought Weiss was going to stab him with a fork or choke him with a napkin. All of this was mildly amusing to you, until the topic of Jaune's interests and questions started to zero in on things pertaining to you, and your job. And as soon as Pyrrha excused herself to the restroom, Jaune saw his chance.

"So Blake, if I got sick from something like eating too much cheese," he shovels another forkful of noodles into his mouth, "could you write me a prescription? You're a doctor, right?"

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Weiss put down her fork and rest her head against the palm of her hand. So you reach out under the table and pat her thigh and she immediately grabs hold of your hand with her own and gives you what you guess is an apologetic squeeze.

"Um, I have a PhD, not an MD. Only a psychiatrist can write prescriptions for medication. I'm a psychologist. It's a little bit different."

"What's the difference? I thought you spend all day trying to help people. Like a therapist."

"Well my job focuses more on behavioral management as a means of therapy, as opposed to medication. Usually there's a mixture of the two in a treatment plan. But the work I do is strictly behavioral, and in a research environment. I'm not a therapist. Well, technically I have a license, but I don't practice."

Jaune just sits there across from you, in front of his pasta, slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah okay. That's actually pretty neat."

"Thank you. I think so too." You take another bite of your salad and look over at Weiss. She looks at you gratefully for entertaining Jaune on your own.

By that time, Pyrrha had returned and Jaune had already started off on another tangent about one of the kids in his class. Apparently he is a grade school teacher. Makes a lot of sense.

"Bless those poor children." Weiss mutters extremely quietly under her breath.

"Oh Weiss." Pyrrha lights up suddenly, like she remembered the entire purpose for inviting the two of you to dinner. "I forgot. I was going to ask if you wanted to throw a party for Ren and Nora." Oh dear god, another party.

"Have I ever not wanted to throw a party? Absolutely, I'll do it."

"Awesome. Better you than me. Ren said nothing big, just the few of us." She turns to you before you can figure out what's going on. "And of course you're invited Blake. Wouldn't be a proper engagement party without the other half of my favorite couple."

Suddenly you remember seeing and commenting on Nora's post on social media about Ren finally proposing. You were slow to recall stuff like that sometimes. Must be how Jaune feels. Horrible.

"Yeah I'll definitely be there. Can't wait."

The four of you continue to eat your dinner in relative silence for the next few moments, until Jaune interrupts yet again.

"Hey wait, you guys have been dating for like almost a year now right?"

"Almost eleven months." It always surprises you how Weiss just remembers that off the top of her head. You can hardly remember the day of the week.

"When are you two gonna get married?"

You feel like if you sit still enough, no one will be able to see you. Like how the t-rex can't see you if you don't move in that dinosaur movie from when you were a kid.

"Well, I, that is-" Before Weiss can finish a coherent thought, Pyrrha jumps in to save you both.

"That is rather rude sweetheart. Blake and Weiss are perfectly fine however they choose to maintain a relationship. And it's not really our place to pry."

The telling look on Pyrrha's face lets you know damn well that she has already had a discussion of some kind about this topic with Weiss at some point. And Weiss is just sitting next to you looking like a human sized cherry. Face painted red in total embarrassment.

—

Later that night, the two of you are walking down the sidewalk. Not really saying too much. You know why it feels awkward. It's not something that the two of you have really had a conversation about. The future.

You aren't really sure about how Weiss feels about it all, but you just automatically include her when it comes to thoughts about the future. Whether it's relating to work or just every day life. She is always there, a part of the plan for you.

"We can talk about it, if you want." Though open ended, you hope your offer isn't refused.

"I'm sorry about what Jaune said at dinner. It made everything awkward and it totally ruined the mood." Her eyes fall to the ground, almost weighed down by disappointment.

"Sounds like we should talk about it then." You pull her towards a bench you spot a few steps ahead of you, and pull her again to sit beside you.

Before you can even get a word out, Weiss lets loose.

"Jaune must've heard the conversation Pyrrha and I having the other day when we were talking about Ren and Nora. She was pressuring me about when I thought I was going to get married and that I needed to make sure it was something I was sure about before I just jumped into things without thinking clearly. And that-"

Quickly you reach across the distance between you and place your index finger across her lips. She immediately stops talking.

"You're rambling. And while cute and distracting," she unfurrows her brows and a smile begins to tug at the corner of her mouth, "I have something I would like to tell you. If that's okay?"

"Okay."

"All day long, I watch people as they are asked questions about what they think it means to love someone. I observe the tiniest movements, and the inflections in their voices. And I've learned a lot of things. Some scientific, some of it not. But I will say that there are some things I've learned that have changed the way I see my own idea of what it means to love someone."

"I thought you said you don't use work at home."

"I see what other people count as loving someone. And I analyze it at work. See if they find what they say to be truthful, or if they believe in what they say. I have no reason to bring that outside of the office. Because I feel like I have no doubt in my mind when I tell you that I love you. I believe it with every fiber of my being. There is no science for that. But I also don't want you to feel pressured by anything, whether it be social expectations, or Pyrrha and Jaune or whatever, to get married if it's not something that you want."

"Blake.."

"All I'm trying to say is that whether or not we ever did decide to get married, I already think of you as my person. Like there isn't a me without you. When I make plans or think about how things may change in the future, you are always there. You are always a part of the life I think I want for myself. And I just didn't want you to ever be unsure or have doubts about it. Because I will love you just as much, married or not."

She reaches up and wipes the little droplet that is ready to fall from the corner of her eye.

"Honestly I would marry you on this sidewalk right now if you asked me."

"While good to know, I think the two of us are a little too fancy for the sidewalk."

You slide over as close as you can get to her. And she rests her head against yours. She takes in a deep breath. Pulling back, you place a kiss against her forehead.

"We should probably go home before the police try to ticket us for vagrancy or something."

"Just when I thought you had a way with words." Weiss rolls her eyes and stands up, offering you her hand.

You take it without thought and she pulls you up to stand in front of her. She leans up and kisses you. It's sweet, yet purposeful. And you can't help but smile against her lips.

"I love you, Blake Belladonna." It's nothing but a whisper against your own lips, but it's enough for you to return the kiss before taking hold of her hand and leading the way home.

"I suppose you'll do." Shrugging, letting the smile tug at the corner of your mouth.

Shaking her head at your nonsense and rolling her eyes, she lays her head on your shoulder and walks beside you the rest of the short walk home.


	20. the camellias

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Camellias**

As you walk into the familiar shop you take a deep breath, becoming overwhelmed by the copious amounts of floral smells.

"Oh my, if it isn't one of my favorite customers." Maria appears from behind a bouquet that is sitting on the countertop.

"Good morning." You had made it a habit of getting all the flowers you've sent to Weiss over the last year from the same shop. Always stopping by to place and pick up your orders. "How've you been?"

"Same old, same old. I'm the same, and old." She chuckles while she makes her way from behind the counter.

"Well, the work you do is timeless."

"Flattery will get you nothing here, young lady." She points at you with the stem of a rose she has just clipped from the arrangement on the countertop.

"Oh, I know that all too well." You lean over some bright yellow flower that's beside you and take a sniff. Nope. Not that one, ever. No thanks.

"So what is the occasion for this week? What can I put together for you, and ultimately Miss Schnee?"

"Um, I know it's a shot in the dark and they're super hard to find. But I was thinking camellias? If you had any by chance?"

"Do I ever." She moves past you, motioning for you to follow. "Any reason in particular for the choice? They aren't a common request by any stretch of the means. Or are you going to keep telling me that you just like the way the flower looks and smells?"

"I think it's safe to say by now that we both know I think way too much about things to pretend that I don't do my research before I come to visit you."

"Uh huh. So I'm guessing the colors you are looking for…"

"Pink, red and white."

"Of course."

Maria picks through the bunches in the greenhouse area looking for everything she needs to build you a bouquet. Asking occasionally if you prefer this flower or that one. Eventually, you have enough camellias in your hands to suffice and she motions for you to follow her back up front.

"You never answered my question, dear. What's the occasion? Please tell me you haven't been spending too much time in that office again." She gives you the best motherly scolding look she can manage.

"Actually, these are just because." Really there wasn't anything other than just wanting to send Weiss flowers.

"Well, we will call that floral maturity then." She smirks at you.

"I do have one request, which is a little different than usual. I've never asked for you to do this before."

"What would that be dear?" You stop rubbing the soft petals between your fingers and look up to face her.

"Can I have them delivered?"

"Absolutely, dear." Dismissing your request as though it's nothing.

You chat with her a little longer and set the delivery time. After paying for your flowers, you leave the shop and head home for the day.

—

The next day you wake up early even though it's Saturday. You couldn't help it. You are just, excited? Nervous?

The flowers are supposed to arrive at Beacon Books around noon. So you had to make sure you were dressed and ready to go by then.

Just before noon, you pull on your dark grey coat and shove the gloves in your pocket and head out into the cold Vale winter air. You still haven't gotten used to the chill in the air here. Menagerie was basically like living on the beach. Vacuo was the literal desert. And Patch was much more reasonable than this cold.

As you press down on the door handle and step your way into Beacon Books you catch Ciel's eye and she gives you a tiny thumbs up. Letting you know that Weiss is here and things have gone to plan so far.

You begin wandering through the store, purposely avoiding Weiss, and you settle into the poetry aisle and begin looking through the books. After searching for a few moments, you find the book you're looking for. Black matte finish with a gold constellation pattern on the cover. Grabbing it, you turn and make your way to the check out counter.

Weiss is propped up on one elbow, reading something. You see the flowers Maria had delivered for you on the shelf behind her.

As quietly as possible, you make your way to the counter and casually slide the book across the counter, bumping it against Weiss' arm.

"I'd like to buy this book."

"Jeez Blake, you scared me to death." She clutches her hand to her chest. Then she looks down at the book and picks it up. "You already have this book."

"I know."

"I'm not selling you a book that I already know you own."

"Fine." She looks surprised that you've given up so quickly. "Then you have to let me buy something else instead."

"And what would that be?"

"We're going to get coffee."

"What? Like right now?" You lean over and grab her bag and begin to pull her towards the door.

"Yup."

"I can't. There's no one here to watch the store."

"Ciel is still here. She's going to watch the store for you. I already asked her. Let's go." Right on queue, Ciel appears with Weiss' coat and scarf so that the two of you can leave.

"You are unbelievable." She shakes her head dismissively as the two of you step into the coffee shop.

Same as always, you order tea with honey and Weiss orders a latte with caramel flavoring in it. The two of you sit down at a table off to the side, secluded in the corner.

"So, how's your Saturday?" You ask, but you can't help but smile. And you can tell Weiss is nothing but suspicious.

"It's a typical Saturday. Other than my girlfriend is totally up to some kind of shenanigans."

"Really? That must be weird." You take a sip of your tea.

"The camellias are gorgeous, by the way." She tells you as she places her cup back down on the table.

"I'm glad you like them."

"What's up with you today? Why are you being so sneaky?"

"Today is our one year anniversary."

"No it's not. It's in a few weeks." She looks at you, somewhat disappointed.

"Our official anniversary is in a few weeks, yes. But a year ago today, I came into Beacon Books for the first time. And I bought that poetry book. And I just wanted to bring you here because it was technically our first date."

"So does that mean we get to go shopping later?"

"Absolutely not." Quickly shaking your head back and forth for emphasis.

"Well you aren't any fun."

"I know. I'm a total hot mess."

"A spicy disaster even."

"But you love me anyways."

"That I do."

"So, speaking of anniversaries, would you like to do anything special? Or anything in particular?"

"Anything with you is more than fine."

"Dumpster diving it is." She rolls her eyes at you and continues drinking her coffee.

Propping your chin up on your hand, you just sit and admire Weiss. Even doing something so simple as drinking coffee, she looks beautiful. And just knowing the kind of person that she is, makes her more beautiful than you ever thought anyone could ever be.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just your face. It looks perfect. No big deal."

"Flatterer." The tiniest blush creeps across her cheeks.

When the two of you walk back to Beacon Books, Weiss stops in front of the store window. You can tell she's looking at the flowers sitting on the shelf.

"I've changed my mind."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"I know where I'd like to go for our anniversary. But I have to make sure it's an option. So I will let you know this week if we can go."

"Okay."

She wraps her arms around your waist and leans up on her tip toes and gives you a chaste kiss. When she pulls back, you give her another quick kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you for today. You are as thoughtful as always."

"You more than deserve it."

"I'll call you when I leave the store tonight. Want to have dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"Oh. Yeah that sounds good. Pizza."


	21. the language of Weiss Schnee

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The Language of Weiss Schnee**

The weeks between your somewhat anniversary with Weiss and your actual anniversary date were arduous. Work was busy to the point where you came home every night and worked for a few more hours crunching numbers and looking robotically at data sets. Just to go to sleep so you could wake up and do it all over again the next day.

Never have you been so grateful for five o'clock on a Friday in your entire life. When you finally get home you open the door of your apartment and toss your backpack full of work onto the chair in your living room.

"I guess today wasn't any easier than the others, huh?" Weiss is leaned against the edge of the breakfast bar that separates the kitchen from the living room.

"Nope." You collapse yourself onto the couch. Draping your arm over your face, you take a deep breath and release an equally heavy sigh.

You feel her weight move the cushions as she leans over the back side of the couch. She drags her fingernails over your forearm. And honestly it's the most relaxing thing that's happened to you all day.

"That sucks. But on the up side, you're so close to finishing the study."

"True. I have less than a month. Then I'll be free. Free of the stress and anxiety of handling the department's potentially last study."

"Well, regardless, I'm very proud of you. My little psychologist." She pinches your cheek and you can't help but grimace.

"You know what they say helps with anxiety?" You peek one eye out from behind your forearm. "Placing weight on your body."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Smother yourself with a million pillows?" She quirks her eyebrow.

"I have a better idea." As quickly as possible, you sit up and grab onto Weiss and pull her over the edge of the couch so that she ends up laying across your body. Hugging her against you the best you can, you snuggle down into the couch. "Ah, perfect. I feel so much better already."

"While this is completely ridiculous, I am not opposed." She wraps her arms underneath your back and rests her head on your chest.

You close your eyes and a small hum falls from within your chest.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"The humming. Be quiet."

"Why?" She pulls her arm out from under you and puts her hand over your mouth to hush you once again.

"Because I like listening to your heart beat."

—

The next morning, you wake up and make breakfast for you and Weiss. The two of you get ready and head out for your day of fun at the Vale Botanical Gardens.

You aren't really sure why Weiss wanted to come here, but you were more than willing to go. You enjoy beautiful flowers as much as the next person.

After about an hour of wandering through the majestic indoor gardens, Weiss turns to face you and lets you spin her around so that you can hold her right hand.

"So tell me, Weiss Schnee, why did you want to come here so badly? Not that I'm against it in any way."

"Clearly, I love flowers. Most importantly, I love getting flowers. Like all the ones my beautiful girlfriend sends me. But," she steps out to stand in front of you "I really brought you here to see what you know about flowers."

"Is that so?"

"You aren't always as sneaky as you would like to think you are, Blake Belladonna."

"I have never claimed to be sneaky."

"Then how much do you know about flowers?"

"I mean," you break eye contact with her and look off towards some bright pink flowers behind her "I did take a botany class in college." You shrug. "My mom taught me some stuff when I was younger. She loves to garden."

She boops the end of your nose and lets go of your hand, continuing to walk down the pathway.

"You aren't the only one that knows about the language of flowers, you know." She looks back at you. Obviously, you look away from her, trying to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Gardenias."

"Are very pretty and smell nice."

"You gave them to me when you took me to our first cooking class."

"I remember."

"They mean secret love."

"Do they now?" She rolls her eyes dramatically.

"And that time you were worried you were spending too much time at work and not with me?" She looks at you expectedly.

"I brought you white tulips."

"The flowers that say 'I'm sorry."

"I was very sorry." You look at her sympathetically.

"And what about that time we went to your work party and the caterer hit on you the entire night and you were completely oblivious and I had to spell it out for you on the way home in the car?" Now it's your turn to roll your eyes.

"I sent you violets the next day."

"And violets mean what?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Loyalty, devotion and faithfulness." She turns to continue walking once again, waving dismissively with one of her hands.

"Then there's the red chrysanthemums, the hibiscus, the calla lilies, the sunflowers, the orchids."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I've been found out."

"And the camellias." She pokes you in the shoulder.

All this time, you thought you were saying things with flowers and no one was any the wiser. Weiss had known exactly what you were up to this entire time.

"So you've let me send you flowers for a year. And you've known what I've been saying but not really saying this whole time. And you said nothing?"

"Part of me just really loves getting flowers and knowing that you were thinking of me. Also, I never once asked you to send me flowers, which made it all the more special. And the other part of me always wanted to know what you had to say, even if you weren't literally telling me."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I've basically funded Ms. Calavera's floral shop this past year."

"She does good work, there's no denying that."

"Oh definitely. She has the best flowers in the city."

"So I figured that now it was my turn."

"Huh?" You look at her questioningly.

As the two of you turn the corner, you see a small sign placed in front of a vast collection of irises. All various shades of purples, blues and yellows. You all but drag Weiss up to the tiny sign placed in front of the flowers so you can read it.

'Happy anniversary. May it be the first of many. Love, Weiss'

Simple, but completely effective.

"You make everything feel absolutely perfect. You know that right?" Her eyes are just so serenely blue you can't help but stare.

"What's the flower for that? Did I get it right?"

The smile on your face grows and you take a page out of Yang's book, grabbing Weiss around the waist and lifting her off the ground, spinning her around as you hug her as close to you as possible. After you spin her around a few times and she finishes laughing, you carefully set her back down. You don't have much to compare it to, but you feel like this is already the best anniversary of all time.

Later that night, the two of you arrive back at Weiss' apartment. As the two of you haphazardly make your way through the obstacle course of furniture, not so carefully trying to pull at each other's clothing between sloppy kisses, you ask Weiss a question.

"So do you still want me to send you flowers, or no?"

She doesn't immediately answer, clearly more distracted or interested in what she's doing. After she manages to pull your shirt over your head, she grabs onto the sides of your face with her hands and presses her forehead to yours.

"How else are you going to tell me that you love me?"

"Pretty sure I can figure out another way." You wiggle your eyebrows before stealing another kiss before kissing your way across her cheek. She begins to laugh and you can feel the laughter leaving her throat when you press a kiss to the side of her neck.

You take the opportunity to slide your hands under the backside of her thighs and lift her off the ground, carrying her down the hallway and into the bedroom. Not bothering to shut the door behind you.

—

The weekend is almost over. Which means you have to go back to work tomorrow morning. So you're spending your last few hours of freedom drinking some hot tea on the lounger in your living room.

This was the best weekend you've ever had. No doubts. None whatsoever.

"Hey Blake, what's up?"

"No Xiao Long puns this evening?"

"Not when you call out of the blue. I didn't have any prep time."

"Ah." Your mind begins to drift off to Weiss. And a thought that you've been having for some time.

"You good?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. How's it going with the guy? What's his name?"

"Mercury? It's going sickeningly well. We are going out again tomorrow."

"Well that's exciting."

"Yeah I'm pretty stoked. I think he's a little scared of me, and I kinda like it."

"Attraction through fear. Interesting."

"Yeah, it's fun for sure. How was your weekend with the Weiss queen?"

It takes your brain a few seconds to pull you back into active consciousness and answer Yang's question. But what you say isn't what you had expected.

"Yang. I think I'm going to ask Weiss to marry me."

"Well shit. Must've been a damn good weekend." After a beat of silence, she continues on. "Are you sure? You've never really struck me as the get married and stuff type of kid."

"It's kinda scary. Because I'm positively sure. There is zero doubt in my mind that I want to marry her."

"Why? If you know man, you just know."

"Maybe it's because I've never really thought about wanting to get married before I met Weiss. And we've been together a year. And I already feel like I can't possibly imagine myself wanting this or anything else with someone that isn't her."

"That's true love, Bellabooty."

"What if she says no?"

"Girl, it is way too early in this process for you to be worried about a rejection. Which is ridiculous by the way. And do you even know when you're planning on asking her? Did you buy a ring?"

"No, and not yet. But I started looking at designs online and some stuff this afternoon. I wouldn't ask her for a few months."

"Well you gotta get a lot of stuff done before you can pretend to worry about that nonsense about her saying no."

"It's not nonsense."

"Yeah it is. Have you seen the way she looks at you? And the way she talks about you is so captivating and disgustingly sweet that it makes me nauseous. There's no way in all of Remnant that she would say no."

"Okay."

"But that doesn't mean you can just slack off because she will definitely say yes. This whole thing has to be perfect. Do it right."

"She deserves nothing less than perfect. Of course I'm going to make sure everything is right down to the last detail." Your mind begins to race. "Guess I've got a lot of planning to do, huh?"

"Get that research study finished first. I can help you plan. We got this. And please for the love of God talk to your mom about it."

"I will. Thanks Yang. I really appreciate it."

"You can't go Xiao wrong with Xiao Long."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Night, Blake."


	22. the old man and the menagerie

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**The Old Man and the Menagerie**

Surprisingly enough. Yang had been incredibly helpful when it came to helping you start to plan and make important decisions regarding this completely under wraps hypothetical and unplanned proposal.

Considering how much stress this study has put you under, you're going to be surprised if you make it out alive and well enough to ask Weiss to marry you.

But eventually, after months of countless late nights at your desk, weekends crunching numbers on the couch of your apartment and days of review and grammatical correcting, your study is complete and you have submitted your final report to Ironwood.

Now all you wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately for your brain, it was time for the rest of you to get to work on your next project. Which Yang has decided to call Operation Snowflake.

And the first mission, should you choose to accept it, was with a jeweler tomorrow morning. Yang had been making calls and looking online at places all over Vale for you. She had narrowed it down to a few places, and your next stop would be tomorrow morning.

"First you gotta get a ring. And then we can plan out the rest of it. I have assembled a list. And ring is #1."

As crazy as it makes you feel to say so, Yang's thought process had been solid on almost everything so far. The most difficult thing was going to be keeping Weiss unaware of your efforts.

—

Luckily for you, Weiss was working today. So it would be easy for you to go see this jeweler dude Yang had found and see if he can help you find a ring. The first few places you had gone were just… not memorable. It had been clear that the salesperson was commission based and just wanted you to buy something.

You were taking this very seriously. This ring had to be exactly perfect. It had nothing to do with the money. You had saved for a while. And you were decent at maintaining a budget as is. So how much this was going to cost wasn't even on your list of concerns.

You wanted something simple yet elegant. The ring had to match Weiss. Pristine. And you felt like you've looked at countless rings the past few weeks and none of them met the brief.

When you arrive, the place literally looks like anything other than a jewelry store.

"This place looks like they sell Mistrali noodles, not jewelry." You mumble to yourself as you walk across the parking lot towards the door.

"Oh, I assure you, we sell plenty of jewelry here. You will be hard pressed to find a single noodle." An older looking gentleman with a cane steps up along side you and unlocks the door, holding it open so that you may pass through into the store. "I'm guessing you are Blake Belladonna?"

"Yes sir and I apologize for my previous assumptions." You are completely embarrassed. This is why you should keep your thoughts to yourself.

"Oh no, that will not be necessary. I purposely made the store look inconspicuous. No one would suspect anything of value would be inside of a place that looks, as you said, like it sells noodles, right?"

"I guess so." He sticks his hand out and you take it, shaking it politely.

"My name is Ozpin, but you may call me Oz if you would like. Now, I heard you are in the market for an engagement ring."

"Yes sir, that's accurate."

You look down in front of you. Tens of glass cabinets filled with countless settings, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, basically everything you could think would exist. You don't know how you're ever going to find what you think you're looking for. This is crazy.

"Right. So I've been doing this for quite some time. And I pride myself on the process as much as the actual piece." He snaps his fingers, and it shakes you from the overwhelming stupor you had fallen into. "Keep your eyes from the glass cases for now. It's understandably catchy."

"Yeah. You're right. So much to look at."

"Now, tell me about this lucky lady that this ring is for."

"I mean, I feel like I'm the lucky one. As cliche as that sounds, I believe it to be true." You shrug it off but continue to tell Ozpin about Weiss. "She's the most radiant person I've ever met. Everything about her is just so captivating. From the piercing blue of her eyes to her appreciation for life and learning. It's like she fills in all the spaces in my life that weren't necessarily empty, just not full."

Ozpin runs his thumb along his chin and nods slowly. "Uh huh. Continue, please."

"I love to send her flowers, because they always have some kind of meaning to them. And I feel like every time I sent her flowers it was a reflection of just another way I was falling more and more in love with her, even if I wasn't able to realize it at the time. I've spent my entire life wondering why. Studying why things are the way that they are. But with Weiss, I've never wondered. I love her in a way that I may never be able to fully describe, but I know that it will last no less than forever."

"Stay right here. Don't move and don't steal anything." He turns and walks off into a room at the back wall.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll be back in just a moment." He yells from behind the wall.

Left behind in deafening silence, you pull your phone from your pocket and send Yang a message.

~ Where exactly did you find this dude? He's weird as hell. He legit just left me by myself in the store and went into the back room. And told me not to steal anything.

~ Ha! How metal. The reviews online were all really solid. They say his methods weren't exactly average, or orthodox, but he always found people what they didn't even know they were looking for.

~ Good to know. I'll let you know how it turns out.

~Cool. He did seem a little odd on the phone, so don't let him drug you and steal your organs or something.

~ Thanks for the tip.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to search way back in the vault for this one." There's a vault back there? Now it's really all you can think of. "This one is from a vintage collection that I acquired during my travels during my younger days. Take a look."

He sets down a little box on the glass top counter in front of you. The outside is a light grey color. In your hands it feels slightly heavier than it appears. Pulling the lid back with your right hand, it creaks until the hinge stops.

"Wow."

It's the only word that you can form and get out of your mouth. The ring is flawless. The stone in the center is round and breathtakingly clear. Along the sides of the band, which is a silver color most likely platinum, there are multiple smaller diamonds that carefully flare out from the center. Their cut and placement give the illusion of leaves, and meet along the edge of the larger center stone. Making the ring look like a flower.

"I have a few other options as well. If this one isn't what you had in mind. There is this one, the band is made from-"

"I'll take this one." A smile forms on his lips.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to see anything else? There are other more cost effective options. More modern settings."

"This one is it. I don't care if it costs more than the others. This is the one."

"Alright then. That was easy."

As he fills out all the paperwork and you pay for the ring and verify you get it sized correctly, you can't help but wonder how he did it.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all." He hands you the bag with the ring and associated paperwork inside.

"How did you know what ring to choose?"

"The best way to describe it to you is this, the way you are doubtless in your love of Weiss is the same way I feel about finding someone a ring that makes their commitment as timeless as their feelings."

"Well, it still seems a little bit like magic to me, but either way I am eternally grateful. Thank you again, sir."

"Don't forget, if we need to resize the ring at any time, just bring it back and I will take care of it for you. And good luck to you."

You give him a final wave as you open the shop door and make your way to your car, and eventually back home.

—

"I'm not saying that you have to say yes right now. I just want you to think about it."

"Okay."

"And obviously talk to Weiss about it, and see if she is interested before you tell me either way." That's the political mom answer, whenever they are trying to persuade you into doing something you really don't want to do.

"I'll talk to her about coming to visit as soon as I get an opportunity. I've been super busy with work lately and I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Don't play coy with your mother, Yang told me you bought the ring." There's a sing song tone in her voice.

Is there no such thing as a secret these days?

"So glad my best friend is helping me keep everything a complete secret." You slap your ID badge a little too aggressively against the reader, unlocking the door and allowing your exit from the office building. "Is there anything else you would like to let me know she's told you?"

"Not that I can think of, no. But you need to send me a photo as soon as possible. She really just wanted to make sure she was steering you in the right direction with things. As flippant and whimsical as she likes to be, she truly wants what's best for you. And if Yang thinks you are making a good decision, your father and I will also support you however you need."

"Alright. I will talk to Weiss tonight and let you know if she can come with me to Dad's whatever celebration. What is it for again? He told me, but I forgot."

"It's his 30th anniversary with the firm. They are throwing him a party. And he hasn't told anyone, but he's going to announce his retirement."

"So you want me to subject Weiss to a party full of lawyers and my parents all in one weekend as her official welcome to Menagerie?"

"That is exactly what I'm asking."

"Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"You also need that mother seal of approval on this elusive girlfriend of yours. It's been over a year since you've moved to Vale and I have yet to see either of you in person."

"Fine. I get it. I'm in front of the bookstore now, I'll talk to her as soon as I walk in. And I'll text you what my decision is. I love you and I will talk to you later." The bell rings over your head as soon as you step into the warming ambiance of Beacon Books.

"I love you too dear. See you soon and tell Weiss I say hello." Rolling your eyes, you give Weiss a small wave.

"Love you too, bye."

"You say that to all the girls?" Weiss has her hip against the end of the checkout counter with her arms crossed. An unamused look on her face.

"Only you and my mother, who says hi by the way."

"How is your mom?" She immediately straightens up, uncrossing her arms and turning to go back to what she was doing before you arrived.

"She's her usual self." You steal yourself for what you are about to ask of your girlfriend. "My dad is celebrating thirty years at his law firm and they're throwing him some huge party. But he's going to one up them by announcing his retirement at the party."

"Ohhh, sounds dramatic. I like it."

"Yeah. I'm sure." You distract your hands with the accessories on the stand in front of you. "My dad called me the other day to see if I could come home for it." You glance up to gauge her reaction.

"You haven't been home in a really long time. It wouldn't be so bad for you to go, you know."

"This is my home, here with you."

"Well yes, but you know what I mean." She boops your nose and turns back around and walks off towards the nonfiction section with an arm full of books.

You follow a few steps behind her and once she reaches the shelf she's searching for, you reach out and take the books to hold for her and she murmurs a quick 'thanks' quietly.

"Would you like to come with me?" She freezes, up on her tip toes with her arm outstretched.

"Are you asking me if I would like to go to Menagerie and meet your parents?"

"Technically yes. What I'm really doing is asking if you would please come with me because I would love for the most important person in my life to meet the ones that gave me life. And I've heard that's kind of a big deal, so I'm not demanding an answer from you in any way."

"When are we going?"

"You'll come?" Your grip on the books in your hands tightens.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I'd love to meet your parents. Since mine are basically just branches on a genealogical tree and nothing more." This makes any excitement you had fade as quickly as it arrived.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"But I absolutely did. There's no point in dressing it up as anything other than what it is. I know I don't talk about my parents often. And it's simply because they have chosen not to have an interest in involving themselves in the life I've chosen for myself. And it took me a long time to be okay with that, but now I am."

"I know. But if my parents do anything that makes you uncomfortable or ask you anything off color, and it will definitely be my mom that does, just let me know and we can come home."

"Blake, I am perfectly capable of handling a few days with your parents."

—

"Holy God, it's hotter than absolute hell here. It's not even spring yet."

"I told you to dress for summer. That Menagerie doesn't do winter. But did you listen?" Giving her your best 'I told you so' look, you carry your bag and pull one of Weiss' suitcases behind you out the door of the Menagerie airport.

"Maybe I was a little hard of hearing at that exact moment in time." She's fanning herself with her free hand.

"And now you get to sweat your ass off all weekend."

"Is it really this hot here all the time?" She has a look of utter distress on her face.

"It's not even summer yet. It get's way hotter than this." You nudge your shoulder against hers. "We are about to find out how beautiful I think you are when you have sweat stains in your arm pits and swamp ass."

"Are you serious?!" Now she just looks downright upset.

"I'll take you shopping today. And we can get you some lighter weight clothes." You dismiss her worry like it's nothing.

"Say no more. You had me at shopping."

"Alright. Well get ready, cuz here comes my dad."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah. They always pick me up at the airport." You wave your hand above your head.

The large burly looking guy at the edge of the curb waves back. The front passenger window rolls down, and your mom all but leans fully out the car yelling like a mad woman.

"Blake! We are so happy you're home!" She finally just opens the door and gets out of the car like a normal person.

"Here ladies, let me get those bags for you." Your dad gives you a small hug with one arm before he takes the rolling bag from you and turns to Weiss. "And you must be Weiss. Blake has told us a lot about you, but I'm sure we have a lot more to learn." He gives her the same hug he gave to you.

You can tell that Weiss wasn't expecting it, but she returns the hug.

"Very nice to finally meet you both. Blake has told me nothing but amazing things about the two of you."

"Now sweetheart, no child has nothing but good things to say about their parents. But thank you for the compliment. Now, come give me a hug."

Weiss shoots you a look as if to ask 'is this okay?' And you extend your arm out for her to step past you and claim her mom hug first. Your mom quickly swoops Weiss into her arms and places a kiss against her cheek.

"i'm just so excited I can't even stand it!"

"Mom, give me my hug before you scare Weiss to death." Patting her shoulder, you pull her to you and she gives you that good old fashioned mom embrace that you've been missing.

Like the true small talker extraordinaire that she is, Weiss manages to center the entire drive home around the weather. Mostly because she still couldn't wrap her mind around that it was warm outside at the very beginning of spring.

Once you get home, your dad throws all of you and Weiss' luggage onto the bed of your childhood bedroom. The four of you eat lunch. And you figure now is as good a time as any to go get Weiss some more Menagerie appropriate clothes.

"Mom, Weiss and I are gonna go down to the seaside market and get her some better lightweight clothes for the next few days. Do you want to come with us? Or hang out here with Dad?"

"Oh I think I'll sit this one out. It's rather hot today, and I have some things around the house I need to get done before the party tomorrow."

"I thought the party was at the office?"

"It is. But you know how I am. I'll feel better about it if the house is clean."

"The house is always clean, Mom." You know you get your incessant cleaning and organizational habits from her. Without a doubt.

"I know that dear." She pats your cheek as she walks by. "I also have some stuff to take care of in the garden today. I can't have that Branwen woman down the street showing me up."

"You know, it's been like twenty years. You really don't have to keep calling Yang's mom 'that Branwen woman' anymore." The look she gives you is enough of an answer. "Alright then. If you're sure. Do you need anything while we're out?"

"No sweetheart, but if I think of something I will give you a call." She waves you off as she continues to wash the dishes in the sink.

—

The market was just as you had remembered it. Tons of shops and stands along the oceanside streets. The smell of the ocean breeze filling the air.

"You may have forgotten to mention that you grew up in actual paradise." Weiss says as she becomes distracted by anything and everything around her.

"Well if you're here long enough, it doesn't feel like paradise any more." Shrugging, you look through some of the linen shirts that are hanging up on a clothing rack in front of you.

"How bleak." She pulls a few pieces from the rack and hangs them over her arms.

"I'm sure Atlas would seem like a winter wonderland to me, but to you it probably feels more equatable to a frozen wasteland."

"Fair point." She nods in agreement. "Weather aside, I do find Menagerie to be a beautiful place."

"I know it's unfortunately hot, but I'm guessing I could easily interest you in some ice cream after this?" She immediately perks up at the suggestion.

"I'm always interested in ice cream."

"I am very well aware. Did you find anything at this shop you would like to get, or should we keep looking after ice cream?"

"I think I'm going to get these, but I want to see if I can find a pair of shoes, maybe sandals, and some shorts or a skirt."

"You got it boss."

"We are not at Beacon so I am not the boss." She pushes past you, pressing a little too hard against you when she passes.

"Uh huh. And if you think I'm going to let you pay for that stuff, you're out of your mind."

"Are we about to argue in public over who is about to pay for my clothes?"

You already have your credit card in your hand and are handing it over to the lady behind the register.

"Nope. There isn't really an argument to be had." You turn to face the nice lady and smile.

"Oh my word. Blake Belladonna. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Hi Mrs. Wukong. How have you been? How's Sun?"

"You know that boy. Went off to art school and never looked back. I think he's in Mistral working on some kind of mural or something. He's so hard to keep track of. But where are my manners, who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is my girlfriend, Weiss. She's not exactly pleased with me right now because I refused to let her buy her own clothes."

"Sweetheart, never turn down an offer from someone that loves you to buy you clothes." She waves her hand. "Or really anything else for that matter."

"I suppose I'll have to make an exception. Just this once." Weiss finally cracks a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Wukong. Was nice to see you as always."

"Always a pleasure. Tell your mother I say hello. And that her garden was looking flawless when I drove by this morning. She's stomping that Branwen woman into the ground this year already."

As soon as you turn around and start to make your way towards the door, Weiss leans in and whispers to you.

"Who is this woman everyone keeps referring to, and what's the big deal with her and your mom?"

"The Branwen woman?"

"Yeah that lady."

"Oh. She's been our neighbor a few houses down for a long time. She moved in like twenty years ago. My mom has some ridiculous gardening and yard decor feud with her. It's rather ridiculous."

"Well. That's interesting."

"She's also Yang's mom."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, they've never really gotten along. I'm not exactly sure why." As the two of you leave the small shop, you hold the door open for Weiss and she breezes past you, slapping you playfully with her shopping bag.

"You are lucky that I'm deeply in love with you, or else there would've been a showdown at the register in that store."

"Oh, you have no idea how lucky I think I am."

Your mind drifts off to the small grey box that is hidden within the locked desk in your apartment in Vale.


	23. home

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Home**

The next morning you wake up to find Weiss not in the bed. Which is odd. Because she sleeps like the dead. And she loves to sleep. You almost always have gotten up and gotten ready for the day or at least made and eaten breakfast before she is even out of bed. Unless she's got work to do, of course.

So you wander downstairs and see your mom on the back patio, sipping her coffee. The house is dead quiet. No signs of Weiss or your dad anywhere. Making your own cup of coffee, you make your way outside to sit with your mom.

"Well good morning to you. Surprised it took you this long to wake up."

"Yeah I think the jet lag may have gotten to me a little bit." You sit on the wooden chair beside her.

"Your dad and Weiss have run off to the home improvement store. I needed some more things for the yard, and he wanted to look at some new tools for some project he's got going on in the garage."

"Weiss went with Dad. To the hardware store?" You look at her with disbelief on your face.

"She jumped at the chance to go. And you know him, more than excited to have someone to listen to him while he talks on and on about what he's building and blah blah. I just handed the poor girl the list of the things I needed and wished her good luck."

"Very kind of you."

"She will give him a run for his money, I have no doubt."

"What do you mean?"

"The two of them are nothing but two chatty women. They'll get along just fine."

"Or Dad is just going to bore Weiss to death talking about some city ordinance he randomly thinks about when he passes a crooked street sign and she will call us to come pick her up when she jumps out of the car."

"Also a possibility." She snickers into her coffee mug. "But joking aside. I really like her. She has a good heart. And I got the chance to speak with her a while this morning before your father swindled her into going to the store. She's very respectful. And she absolutely adores you."

"Okay. Enough of the embarrassing stuff."

"As much as it pains me as your mother to say this, she may be more proud of you than I am."

"Now that I didn't think was possible."

"I know right? Who would've thought. There could be someone that would try to love you more than your own mother. That cute little munchkin."

"Well, I'm guessing if she survives it through a morning with Dad, then she passes your test huh?"

"Dear, the only test that it matters if she passes is yours. As long as you take care of each other and love each other, that's the most important thing."

The two of you chat for a little while longer, and then you help your mom make lunch for everyone.

It feels good to know that your parents are supportive of you, and now Weiss. You know how incredibly lucky you truly are.

—

The next evening is your dad's party.

You and Weiss drove separate from your parents. Mostly because they had a car service come get them and you had a feeling that you and Weiss weren't going to want to stay the entire time.

And just as you thought, Weiss fit in with the crowd perfectly. It was a small talk extravaganza.

You weren't interested in the least in whatever Weiss was talking to some old dude about. You were way more interested in looking at Weiss in her perfectly fitted black dress. And trying to look like you weren't trying too hard to match, you had chosen a dark purple sleeveless dress and plain black heels.

In an attempt to try something different, you had let Weiss pin your hair back in a braid of some kind. Weiss had chosen to leave her own hair down. She had recently cut it short enough for it to rest on her shoulders. Not quite as short as your own. But it didn't make you want to stop running your hands through it by any means.

And then there were your parents. They were in a class all their own. Your dad had made this incredible speech and your mom stood by, fully supportive of him and his decision to retire. Which had garnered a lot of gasps and awes from the crowd.

Once the show boating was finished on the little make shift stage they had set up, they took to the floor to thank all their guests. They looked like some kind of power couple. They ruled the room like celebrities. They knew everyone, and everyone knew them.

You hoped that one day you could have something similar to what they have with Weiss. Not the power couple part. But they just looks so comfortable with each other. Like two parts of one piece.

Sure they weren't perfect by any means. But nothing was ever perfect. What was perfect anyways?

"Hey, you look like you're ready to go." Weiss slides an arm around your waist as she comes to stand beside you.

This was it. Perfect.

"I'm ready whenever you are. I've known most of these people since before I could read. And I don't want any more of this fancy champagne and these little food samples they deem edible." You scrunch up your face as you place some kind of seafood pastry on the tray of a server that's passing by.

"And I just talked to that sweet old lady about yarn for almost half an hour. Safe to say we've had our fun."

"You know that blanket on my couch that you love so much?"

"The one with the grey and white design?"

"That sweet old lady made that for me when I left for university. Now let's say our goodbyes and sneak outta here before we get trapped."

You say your goodbyes to everyone who's names you can remember, and just before you leave you see your mom whisper something in Weiss' ear. And she nods in acknowledgement. It makes you a little suspicious.

You know your mom would never have malicious intent, but she is quite the snooper. And likes to meddle on occasion. Weiss quickly trots over and intertwines her fingers in yours as the two of you make your way outside to the car.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Whatever my mom said."

"Oh." Weiss waves you off. "She just said that I should tell you to take me to the beach."

"Ah." Now you get it. "Such a meddler." Weiss furrows her eyebrows as you shake your head.

"Why? What's wrong with the beach?"

"Absolutely nothing. Let's go." You grab hold of her hand across the center console of the car and place a kiss to the back of her hand.

—

As the two of you pull into the parking lot of the public beach, you slip off your heels, leaving them in the floorboard of the car, and open the door.

"Um, you probably want to take your shoes off, you won't want to get sand in them. Or you know, break your ankle trying to walk on sand in them."

"Right." Weiss puts her hand on the car and leans forward to remove her shoes.

Just before you step up onto the small boardwalk to head towards the water a thought crosses your mind.

"You've never been to the beach before, have you?" You turn back and look at Weiss. It's fairly dark but a small lamp post and the moon light the area around you.

"I have not."

"Ever walked on sand?"

"Nope."

"Hopefully you're gonna love it. This isn't just any regular old beach."

"What do you mean? Aren't they all just sand, shells and water?"

"I told you, my mom is a meddler. She told you to ask to come here for a reason. Now come on." You extend your hand out to her and she immediately takes it.

Part of you wishes that it were daytime so you could see every small detail on Weiss' face. But the other part of you knows that this wouldn't be nearly as spectacular in the daytime. So you were just going to have to rely on the moonlight to give you enough visibility.

"Oh my word. Why is the sand so cold?"

"It's nighttime?"

"I know that dolt."

"Without the sun it gets cold. And it's usually pretty windy. But we aren't here for the sand and the wind, as cool as they are."

You can tell she's carefully placing each foot with every step. Once you get close enough to the water, the sand has way less give beneath your feet. This makes it easier for Weiss to keep up with you.

"Okay. Stop right here for a second." You move to stand in front of her, holding your arms out and placing your hands on her shoulders.

"This looks like any other beach. Why did your mom insist on this one?"

"If you'd give me a second, I'd tell you." You move to stand beside her and hold your arm out in front of you. "Now go ahead, walk into the water."

"You want me to just wander into the ocean in the dark? By myself?" She seems distressed at your suggestion.

"I mean, just walk into the tide, you don't need to go swimming. Let the water go over your feet. You know what, never mind. Just come with me." Grabbing firmly on her hand, you drag her along side you into the water's edge.

"Blake! It's freezing!" She faces you and clings to the front of your dress and hides her face in your neck.

"It's really not that cold, Weiss. Look at your feet."

"What?"

She looks up at you and you can see the blue sparkles in her eyes just before she looks down between you. The water seems to come alive with life against your feet. A bioluminescent blue shining up.

"Wow. That is incredible." She steps back and bends down and trails her fingertips through the water. It leaves behind a shimmering wave of its own. "So pretty."

She stands back up, but still lightly splashes around with her feet. Mesmerized by the blue lights, as you just stand there mesmerized by her.

"This place is amazing."

"Not too bad for your first trip to the beach, huh?"

"Totally. I'm so glad you brought me here." She shakes the water off her hands and wraps them around your waist, resting her head on your shoulder.

"My mom told you to ask to come here because it has been my favorite place to come ever since I was little. My dad used to bring me here at night in the summer. So that I could see the lights. When I got older, I used to get in trouble because I'd stay out too late trying to see them."

"How rebellious."

"I know. I was a super cool teenager."

"A complete dolt."

The two of you walk down the beach in the moonlight for a while. Weiss childishly splashing her way through the edge of the water. You, occasionally splashing Weiss.

But eventually you have to make your way back to the boardwalk so you can go home for the night. Tomorrow you have to make the trip back to Vale. And back to regular life and work.

"You ready to go home tomorrow?" You speak into her hair before placing a kiss there.

"I am home."


	24. loose leaf and opportunity

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Loose Leaf and Opportunity**

Your trip to Menagerie had come and gone. And the two of you had returned to Vale, safe and sound. But with travel, sometimes comes post travel sickness.

And if Weiss had anything to say about it, she was on the brink of death. And if you had anything to say about it, Weiss had a cold.

"I don't think I've ever felt this atrocious in my entire life."

She lays huddled in a ball under blankets on your couch. Where she's migrated back and forth from the bedroom to for the better part of the last three days.

She had made it through a day and a half back at work before what she refers to as 'The Plague' set in hard. The sneezing, the coughing, fever. All of it.

"I know you don't feel well and I'm terribly sorry." You press a kiss to her forehead. Mostly just to check on her fever. "And I will be home at lunch time to make sure you are still alive. I left you bottles of water in the refrigerator. There's tea already portioned out into the steeper for you, all you need to do is add hot water. And there is soup in containers in the refrigerator as well, all you have to do is put it in the microwave for two minutes. Get some rest. Watch awful day time tv, and I will see you in a few hours."

"Do you really have to go to work?"

She looks miserable. And you feel bad. But you also know that Ironwood's boss is coming to the office today, and you can't take the day off of work so that you can sit next to your girlfriend on the couch while she sleeps.

"I do. But I'll come home for lunch. And I will try and leave early today. I'm serious about those fluids and eating. You won't get better if you don't do it." You take the groan from Weiss as she pulls the blanket up around her neck as your queue to leave. "Try to rest. I love you."

The murmur from under the blanket sounds somewhat like an 'I love you too' but you aren't completely sure.

—

It had been weeks since you had presented your findings from the study and submitted all official final reports. And thus far, you had received little to no feedback from Ironwood about your success or failure.

What you did know is that the head of the university that sponsors all your department's research projects, and the place where Ironwood spends three days a week teaching, was coming to your office today.

So Weiss' cold or not, you had to be at work at least for that.

You're checking through emails and helping Velvet classify some data points when a woman with light blonde hair in a messy ponytail peers over the edge of your cubicle.

"Good morning. Are you Dr. Belladonna?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank God. Cute snowflake, by the way."

"Thank you. Glad to see you seem relieved to have located me. I wasn't aware anyone was looking for me." You stand up to greet this unknown person properly, extending your hand out towards her.

"My apologies." She takes your hand and firmly shakes it. "My name is Robyn Hill. I'm the dean of the university."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Would you be so kind as to have a chat with me in the conference room? I will meet you there in say, 10 minutes? Just need to have a brief chat with Mr. Ironwood."

"Absolutely." What were you gonna say? No? Yeah right.

Once she wanders off to speak to Glynda, you turn back around and see the faces of Velvet and Sage peering over the tops of their own cubicles.

"I've heard she only comes to the office for something either really good, or something positively horrendous." Velvet's excitement seems misplaced, but not entirely out of character for her.

"Thanks Velv, that really helps to ease the anxiety I have brewing in my chest."

"I heard the last time she was here, like eight people got fired." Sage quirks an eyebrow and spins back around to face his computer.

"I'm just gonna go sit in the conference room and await my own demise then. Nice knowing the two of you, I think."

Somewhere in between the heavy sound of your pulse rushing through your ears you hear Velvet wish you good luck. And you give her a tiny thumbs up before sliding through the opening in the conference room doorway.

You probably waited less than five minutes, but it's felt like a God's honest eternity. Losing your attention span, your eyes drift off to the handwriting on the white board next to you. Looks like a plot of study for prothesis users and their behavioral alterations and their response to preexisting phantom limb pain. Interesting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Just had to tie up a loose end."

"Truly not a problem."

"Well, why don't we have a seat. There's quite a few things for us to discuss."

"Okay." To say you're nervous is a grave understatement.

"I will start off by saying how pleased I am to arrive here and see that you are, well, you."

"I confess that I'm not really sure what you mean by that." You tilt your head slightly.

"When I read your name on the top of your study, you aren't the person I had expected to be seated in front of me now."

"Ah. You thought I was a guy. Gotcha."

"Exactly. But that aside, I'm always over the moon when I see women succeed in scientific pursuits."

"Good to know."

"But that's not necessarily why I'm here."

"Yeah I must admit, I have no idea why you have come to visit the department. The email didn't give any additional information or I would've been able to plan for.. whatever this is."

"Well, Dr. Belladonna, I have come here today with an offer I'm hoping you won't be able to refuse."

—

When you turn the key in the lock to open your apartment door, you try to be as quiet as possible. In case a sickly Weiss is asleep.

What you actually find looks more like a gremlin hidden under a cocoon of blankets, sipping hot tea out of your favorite mug while she watches some game show on tv.

"How's it going? Feeling any better?" You set your work bag and computer down in the chair and make your way to the couch to sit beside her.

"I do feel a little better. This tea must be magic or something."

"It should be. It's loose leaf and it's expensive as hell."

"Why are you home so early? It's not lunch time yet and you brought all your stuff with you." She looks at you, sniffing lightly.

"Aren't you just a modern day Sherlock Holmes, sleuthing around."

"Seriously though." She just stares back at you, unamused by your joke and clearly not feeling her best.

"I took the rest of the day off." This perks her up.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, because I have some news that I wanted to share with you. And I also said I'd need to discuss this news with you before I made any official decisions."

"Jeez Blake, you're making me nervous. Just tell me."

"The dean of the university came to the office today."

"And?" She sets her mug of tea down on the table.

"She told me that she's been following my work since I've started working for the university's location in Patch, and she's read my dissertation. And she was very interested in seeing how my recent study could be applied to other aspects of therapies, business processes and other stuff like that on a much more official and supported scale."

"So what does that mean?"

"She wants to give me my own department."

"Like all by yourself?"

"Yes and no. But I would basically oversee an entire team on my own. I would also be teaching people how to do what I do. And I would be required to teach lessons at the university two to three days a week. Basically, no more Ironwood."

"You would get to be the boss, huh?" This makes you chuckle.

"Only when I'm at work."

"This is absolutely amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course! This is a huge deal for you and I'm so proud of you. If I didn't have the plague, I'd be kissing the hell out of your face right now. But why didn't you automatically accept? I mean, it's basically what you've always wanted to do."

"I just wanted to talk with you about it first."

"Why? It's a no brainer."

"Because I didn't want to accept something like this unless I had time to talk with you about it. It means a lot of amazing things for me, professionally. But I don't like the idea of making big life changes without at least telling you first."

"You know I'm always behind you one hundred percent."

"I know that. You are also at the heart and soul of everything for me so I just wanted to make sure. My job doesn't affect just me."

"You better get on that damn computer right now and send in your acceptance or give me the computer, I'll do it for you." She wiggles like she's trying to get out of the blanket cocoon and grab your bag.

"Oh no you will not." You hop up and grab your bag and sit back down. "Sit there and sip my expensive tea until you've been cured."

"I guess the doctor knows best."

Rolling your eyes at Weiss, you open your email and type up a response to Robyn's official offer letter. And at the very bottom you make sure it's signed 'Dr. Blake Belladonna' before you copy Ironwood on it and press send.


	25. no friends like best friends

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**No Friends Like Best Friends**

"I think it's a good idea to do it, Blake. And your mom said so too."

"I'm glad to know that you and my mom are kindred spirits and chat so often nowadays."

"She actually called me this time. For your information." The annoyance in Yang's voice is nothing compared to your own.

You've been lugging boxes of files and office equipment around all day. And the last thing you want to hear about when you finally get to leave work is how your mom and best friend are in cahoots about your totally incomplete proposal plans.

You haven't made virtually any decisions regarding time, plan or how. Work was crazy. Moving to the new office space was insane. It was in the same building, but four floors higher. So you had taken it upon yourself to move your personal files and oversee the setup of the work space and equipment. Big mistake.

"And we just think you need a game plan. You can't be just winging it."

"Why? Because it's something you would do?" Yang easily detects the slight bite in your tone. And you instantly regret it.

"I can tell you're having a stressful day at work, so I'm gonna let that one slide. And I'm also gonna let you get back to whatever it is that you're doing. I'll talk to you later, happy pants."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." Letting the phone slide from your grip down your arm into the box in front of you, you set it down on top of your new desk.

No more cubicle. You had an office. There weren't any cubicles on your floor, actually. You had requested that they be removed and that you maintain a smaller team. This allowed everyone to have their own office space, with a communal space in the center. And it was much more functional for the work you would be doing.

Once you got all of the boxes that were on your desk unpacked and your desk organized, you felt much butter. And you were ready to call it a day and head home.

There was one more phone call you need to make along your way though.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice greets you on the other end of the line.

"Hey Pyrrha, it's Blake."

"Oh what a surprise."

"You have no idea." You suck in a deep breath before continuing. "But I was actually calling to see if there was an evening or afternoon any time soon that you were free to have dinner or a coffee or something. Just wanted to talk about something with you."

"Sure. Are you free tomorrow any time? Jaune is on some kind of field trip with the school. And I know Weiss isn't getting back in from that conference until the evening, right?"

"Not until around 8:30 tomorrow night, I believe. Tomorrow should work great for me. Just let me know a time and stuff and we can figure out somewhere to meet."

"Sounds lovely. But unfortunately I think I've got to go. Nora is yelling and it smells like something may be on fire. Talk tomorrow."

Honestly, you can't say you envy Pyrrha in the least most days.

—

"I am so ready to come home." You can tell she's stretching by the straining in her voice.

"How tiring can a literature conference be?"

"I was a guest speaker. My role was very important. And lest we not forget the creepy middle aged man that kept trying to hit on me by telling me how much he admired the sight of a successful women." She makes a gagging sound and you can't help but start laughing.

"Well what did you tell him?"

"I told him that if he admired me, he would be overwhelmed by my girlfriend."

"Overwhelming. Ha. Not really a word I'd ever use to describe myself. What did he say?"

"He just looked at me in total disbelief as I just kept talking about how amazing you are. How you are a doctor and that you are the head of a department at a university and so on. He kindly vacated my presence. Which was the preferable solution to the problem of his presence."

"I'm sure that was a sight to behold. It is unfortunate though that you didn't get a chance to relax or something. Go to the spa, something like that, you know?"

"The thought really never crossed my mind, to be honest."

"You should take some time to do more for yourself every now and then."

"And maybe you should take some of that advice you're giving me and use it on yourself. I'm sure in the week I've been gone you've been at that office at least sixty hours."

"The law states that I have the right not to self incriminate." You smile when you hear her laughing through the phone.

"Maybe if I can wake up early enough I can find some time to hit the spa before my flight tomorrow."

"Good."

"Will you still be able to come pick me up from the airport?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Flipping the little grey box over and over in your hand, you occasionally flip the lid open and close it back.

Weiss lets out another heavy sigh.

"I miss you."

"Good news is that you only have to miss me for one more night."

"True. I guess I'll go to bed so that I can make that time seem as short as possible. I will see you tomorrow."

"Text me when you get on the plane and let me know when you land so I know you're safe."

"You better be there at baggage claim."

"You know it. Ready and waiting. Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

—

You had arranged for Pyrrha to meet you at some Vacuoan taco place that you knew she liked. You remembered it being one of the places her and Weiss would go for their girl night dinners.

You got there ten minutes early, only to find that Pyrrha was already there and waiting for a table.

"Sorry to make you wait."

"Oh it's really no problem, I was very early after all." She gives you a quick hug.

Once the two of you get seated, she turns to the waiter and immediately orders a strawberry margarita.

"I don't know why, but you just don't really strike me as the drinking type."

"Usually I'm not, but I really like the strawberry margaritas here and like you said, I typically don't drink so I figured why not?" She shrugs her shoulders slightly and takes a sip through her straw.

"It's good to just do something for yourself every now and then, I get it." She nods in agreement. "I told Weiss that she needed to do something during her time away for herself. But you know how that can be. Never thought it would be like pulling teeth to get someone to go to the spa for the afternoon."

"I know. She called me when she was on her way down there this morning. She is in a class all her own sometimes when it comes to stubbornness. I don't know how you do it."

"She's worth it."

"I'm always just beside myself whenever you say things like that about Weiss."

"What for?" Generally curious, you don't get to spend too much time talking with Pyrrha by yourself.

"She's never really been one to attach to someone. Or let anyone into the world of Weiss. You know Weiss doesn't really speak to her family. I think that's partly the reason for her behavior. They treat each other like business partners instead of family members. I mean, she's not even my sister but I could never imagine treating Nora the way Winter treats Weiss." You notice the sadness in Pyrrha's eyes when she takes a deep breath and continues. "And when she decided she didn't want to stay in on the family business, it was almost like she just disappeared to them. And she has always just been incredibly independent and self driven ever since."

"Sounds completely like her. I wish she had a better relationship with her family. But I also understand how hard of a time it's been for her and I respect her choice to keep that distance."

"I think she's truly grateful to have you and your parents as well. She went on and on about how lovely they had been to her during your trip to Menagerie."

"Ha, yeah they love her completely. She got the parental stamp of approval pretty fast."

"Most parents usually just want to see their children be happy. I'm sure they're so happy for you." You swallow your bite of food, feeling it stick to your throat uncomfortably.

"Which is also kind of the reason I asked you to have lunch with me today."

"Your mom and dad want to meet me too?" She tries to cover her laugh with the napkin in her hands, but it still manages to bring a smile to your face.

"No, not exactly. I just have something that I wanted to ask you. Well I guess of you, really."

"And what exactly could I possibly be able to offer you this afternoon, Blake Belladonna?"

"Well I, um." You're gripping the napkin that's sitting on your lap so hard that your knuckles are turning white. "Like you said, Weiss doesn't necessarily have the best relationship with her family. She considers you to be family. And I know your opinion is very important to her. So I wanted to ask you this, as her best friend, if I could," your hands are now shaking like leaves under the table as your knee bounces with nerves, "if you would give me your blessing to ask her to marry me."

It takes a second for your request to register in Pyrrha's brain. But as soon as it hits, her mouth falls open slightly and she brings her hands up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh." Tears start to well up in her eyes and she begins to fan herself with her hand. Now you're unsure if this was the right thing to do. "I don't know how that little troll got so lucky with someone like you. Of course! Absolutely you have my blessing!"

"Okay. Because if you said no I was prepared to die at this table."

"No, no. I don't know how I would ever say no. I've been telling Weiss for well over six months that you had to be the one or I was going to strangle her to death myself. But you know Weiss, always brushing everyone off, pretending like she knows what she's doing when she's really just winging it."

You huff out the deep breath you've been holding in your chest for the entire meal.

"I'm glad this went a lot smoother than I had planned."

"Really?"

"Mentally I may have prepared to debate and even fight to the death for her, if necessary."

"While completely not needed, I'm glad you were ready nonetheless. You two are fantastic together."

"I've very relieved that you feel that way."

"So, forgive me for being nosy, but do you have any plans on when you may ask her? Or a ring or anything like that yet? Or is this like first steps?"

"Um, I actually brought the ring in case you wanted to see it." Pulling the little grey box from your pocket, you hand it to Pyrrha. "And I have some ideas for how I plan on asking her. I'd like to do it during a certain time in the late spring."

"Oh Blake, this ring is gorgeous. Very good choice. It's fancy, but with a subtle, sentimental touch. Very Weiss."

"Thank you." She hands it back to you and you immediately bury it back in your pocket.

"Care to share any of those ideas? If you don't mind, that is."

"How much do you know about the language of flowers?"

—

After your lunch with Pyrrha, you feel pretty confident in moving forward with your proposal plans. As you step through the sliding doors at the airport, you make a mental note to call Yang tomorrow and apologize for your behavior yesterday.

As soon as you get to baggage claim, you check the huge board with the listings of flights and what station the baggage will be sent to. Finding Weiss' flight, you make a mental note of the number and start your way towards the terminal entrance.

It's only been a week, but it feels like she's been gone a lifetime. You felt like life had been moving forward, but you weren't moving with it. Like you were still sitting at the station, watching all the trains go by. It was weird to describe.

Spotting her white hair easily as she steps off the moving sidewalk towards you, you begin to make your way to help her with the carry on luggage she was struggling with.

"You look like you could use some help." She jumps slightly when you reach out and take her bag from her. Only relaxing when she looks up and sees your face.

"Please, if you don't mind." Giving you a pathetic look as you begin to pull the suitcase behind you as the two of you continue the walk back to baggage claim.

"So, how was your trip?"

"Absolutely boring as hell. It was like being stuck in a hotel full of librarians and old people for a week. If you hadn't suggested, and sneakily paid for my trip to the spa today, it would've been a complete waste."

"See? Told you."

"Would've been better if you had been there."

"I fear my presence would've been more counterproductive than anything."

"Which is why I wish you would've been there." She gives you an overdramatic wink. Making you huff lightly, unable to hide the smirk from your face.

You see her bag come tumbling down the conveyor belt and grab a hold of it and lift it up and pull it off the line.

"Here, let me take one of those." She reaches out to take the bag from your hand and you quickly dismiss it by swatting at her with your free hand.

"It's fine. I got it. You've had a busy and tiring week. I can carry your bags to the car for you." She leans up on her tip toes and presses a kiss to your cheek.

"Oh how I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I don't think I've had a reason to cook anything to eat better than chicken nuggets and instant noodles for the entire week."

"Most likely because you've done nothing but overwork yourself in my absence."

"While I cannot confirm or deny that fact, I will say that I have everything moved upstairs into the new office. And I got my desk set up. Including all my things that you got for me for my desk. It looks very nice."

"See? It's good to let me buy you something every now and then."

"Debatable. Now, which apartment are we headed to?"

"Do you care if I stay with you tonight?"

"You know that is an offer I will never refuse. We could sleep on the sidewalk right over there if you wanted. As long as you're there with me. I don't care."

"Flatterer. I've just slept alone for a week. And I kind of miss being the little spoon."

"Alright. Let's go home."

You reach over the center console of your car and grab her hand. Pulling it to your face, you press a kiss to the back of her hand.


	26. the daydreams of Blake Belladonna

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**The Daydreams of Blake Belladonna**

After months of on and off of the most inconsistent amounts of planning back and forth between you and Yang, you had decided on your proposal plan.

The when, the where and the how. This was it.

You had waited until the right time during the spring. You had picked the perfect spot.

Yang had allowed you to rehearse countless times without getting too annoyed, most days. Even Pyrrha would give you a covert thumbs up whenever you would see her. You even told your mom when you had picked the day. If anything just so that she would ease up on the snooping. There was enough stress and nervousness without your mom asking the same half a million questions every other day.

But you did have to admit, as the day got closer, you were getting more and more excited. Every time you saw Weiss, or heard her voice over the phone, you just wanted to scream it out loud and ask her then and there.

But for Weiss Schnee, everything had to be perfect. You were going to make sure of it.

So on the fateful Sunday morning, you woke up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and got up to make breakfast.

You took her shopping at the horrendous boutiques downtown that she loves. The two of you spent hours shopping. Multiple spins were made for the sake of Weiss' amusement. And finally you had a late lunch at the good old Thunder Burger.

This time when you get the thumbs up from Pyrrha, you give her a small nod and a smile. She quietly claps her hands together as the two of you leave the restaurant. Weiss none the wiser. And the final destination getting closer with every moment.

"Do you wanna stop at the park and go for a walk?"

"Sure why not. It's rather lovely outside. Might do us some good to get fresh air."

You carefully lead her through the various pathways of the park. Making your way towards an open field you know of that's off the beaten path.

"Want to go this way and see what's over there?" You ask, even though you've already started your way down the dirt trail.

"I've never gone this way before. You sure we are allowed to go through there?"

"Not really, but what are they gonna do? Arrest us?"

"I mean, if it's a no trespassing area, then yes?"

"Only one way to find out." Grabbing onto her hand, you pull her down the dustier trail.

After about ten minutes, the sky begins to darken. Clouds settling in above you. Nearly blocking out the sun almost entirely.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Of course you knew. You'd walked this path at least fifty times in the past few weeks, trying to make sure this entire moment would be flawless. But you can't let her know that.

"I think so. Looks like it opens up around this corner."

As soon as you round the corner you hear the gasp leave her mouth. As the final rays of sunlight break through the clouds, the two of you enter into a field full of countless white, yellow and orange colored daffodils.

Weiss begins to make her way further towards the center, among the flowers and you follow. Your hand firmly grasped around the little grey box in your pocket.

As she spins around with her arms stretched out, you replay the moment over and over in your head. How you will tell her all the ways that you love her and how there is nothing in all of Remnant that could ever make you as happy as you are with her. And how you will hold her hand and get down on one knee and ask her to spend the rest of your lives together. The sun shining through her white hair and in her blue eyes.

The perfect moment.

"Blake!"

The distressed sound of Weiss' voice wakes you instantly from your daydream. Which is followed by a clap of thunder that makes your chest rattle. And the rain begins to pour down like waves of the ocean.

This isn't your daydream proposal. Not even close. What are you going to do? This is not the plan. You start getting lost down a rabbit hole of questions and scenarios in your head. Only stopping when you feel a hand grab hold of yours.

"Come on."

"What? Where are we going?" She starts pulling you back out from where she came, into the center of the daffodil field.

'We are going to dance in the rain, you dolt."

And so that's what you do. Gracefully spinning each other around effortlessly while the rain drips from the ends of your hair and noses. The sound of Weiss' laughing when you lose your balance and almost slip and fall in the mud is the closest thing you're going to get to sunshine. It makes you smile but you still feel like the day was ruined, even though Weiss will never know why. Because you literally can't predict the weather.

As the dancing begins to slow down, she wraps her arms around your neck and your eyes meet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar, Blake Belladonna."

"Today just didn't go as I had planned. The rain kinda literally dampened my mood, is all."

She's quiet for a few seconds, looking across the open field through the sheets of falling rain before she speaks again.

"If I see but one smile on your lips when we meet, occasioned by this or any other exertion of mine-"

"I shall need no other happiness." Now you can't help but let a smile tug at the corners of your mouth.

"There's the smile I've been waiting for." She boops the end of your nose, just like always.

"You always know the right piece of classic literature to quote to make me smile."

"Mhm." She leans forward and kisses you. "Sometimes you just need a little Frankenstein to put a smile on your face."

"I love you."

"And I love you. Just like the daffodils would say. Even now, in the pouring rain, the sun is always shining if I'm with you."

In the next few seconds, you feel like the rain stops and the only thing that matters in this world is the way she makes you feel. How you are so completely lost in everything you see in her eyes and feel in your heart. It's like you can actually feel forever, and you won't let it go.

"Marry me."

She holds onto the sides of your face, looking into your eyes. And even through the rain you can see the tears building in her own.

"What?" Her voice cracks and you run your hands up her arms and hold onto her wrists so that she leaves her hands against your cheeks.

"I had this whole speech prepared. I practiced it for weeks. I planned this entire day so that it would be completely perfect. And then it rained and there's mud everywhere and the flowers look like they've been run over by a car. And I was, I just didn't know what I was going to do because this perfect day that I planned for you was ruined. But then I realized that it isn't what you do during the days that make them perfect. It's who you spend them with. For me, this day is nothing less than perfect because I get to spend it with you. Even if it's in the pouring down rain surrounded by ruined flowers. I'm hoping that we can spend many more rainy days in the mud together. Because I love you so much that I can't even imagine a world full of sunshine without you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But only if you want the same. So will you marry me, Weiss Schnee?"

"I told you that I loved you on a couch while you were covered in wine. Not thinking that you were ever going to love me back. And now I will tell you in the rain, covered in mud, that I will always love you and I cannot wait to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together."

"Really?" The tears start to fill your eyes just as quickly as the childish excitement fills your soul.

"Yes, Blake Belladonna. I will marry you."

When you kiss her it's like the sunshine radiates out from within your chest. You don't think you've ever felt this amazing in your entire life. Rain be damned. After you pull back and place a quick kiss to her forehead, you suddenly remember the other important part.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot this part." Quickly you fumble your hand into your pocket and pull out the small grey box. You try to kneel down but the mud makes you slip and almost lose your balance. Thankfully, you regain it before you can fall, and opt to forgo the minor detail. "I guess skipping one minor traditional detail won't kill me, right?"

You pull the lid of the box back and pull the ring out. Weiss covers her mouth with both her hands until you reach up and pull her left hand down with your own. Your hands are still a little shaky as you slide the ring onto her finger.

"Blake, this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

"Good. Because I think you're supposed to wear it for a while." She laughs before pulling you back down to her, kissing you. "Well, now that we got the out of the way, are you ready to go home?" She lightly slaps the upper part of your arm and smiles.

"You are such a dolt. But yes. This rain is really doing wonders for my hair, but I don't think my fiancé would like for me to get sick from being out in this weather."

"Your fiancé, huh?"

"Yes, she's a doctor you know." Weiss says it proudly as she begins to make her way back towards the pathway through the park.

"Oh really? Sounds fancy."

"Oh, she is. She's insanely smart. Truly remarkable."

"I'm sure she's nothing anywhere near as amazing as my fiancé."

"Is that so?"

"It is. She owns a bookstore. She's got a business degree. She's wildly driven and self motivated. There isn't a single thing about her that I can't say I don't love."

"Wow. Sounds too good to be true."

"Some days I think I must be dreaming."

"I still think my fiancé is better."

"I mean, you said she's a doctor. Do you think she could write me a prescription if I ate too much cheese?" Weiss can't help but bust out laughing as the two of you walk back through the park, hand in hand.

"I don't think she's that kind of doctor."

"How disappointing."

"Not really. I love her and she more than makes up for it."

"Does she?"

"Definitely. You should ask her about it sometime."

As you open the door to get back in the car and go home, you look across to Weiss.

"So I do have one more question."

"And what would that be?"

"What kind of flowers should we have at the wedding?"

"They could be weeds, as long as it's you and me."

"I forever love you."

"I'm ready to spend the rest of forever loving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> just wanted to say thanks again for taking time to read my story. I'm very grateful for you all. and I know times have been tough for all of the world this year, so I figured a lovely ending couldn't hurt. 
> 
> hopefully more to come, in new works, sooner rather than later. 
> 
> love to you all. hope you all stay safe and sound. 
> 
> -GL


End file.
